Stuck With You
by Dreamer6164
Summary: AU Sometimes the past has a nasty way of coming back to get you. For Kagome and InuYasha they will experience first hand the truth in that saying. Their past gets tangled up with an old legend and they find themselves searching for answers.
1. Late Again

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

**

**Stuck With You**

**Chapter One**

Kagome rushed into her office, trying to set her things down and make it look like she had been there for the past ten minutes. She hated to think what her boss would say if he found out that she was late _again_. She cursed under her breath.

"Kagome where have you been?" asked a tall woman with her hair pulled back into a pony tail.

Kagome spun around, startled that someone had entered her office, spilling her cup of hot coffee all over her desk. "Damn it, Sango! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kagome yelled as she hurriedly picked up some of the wet coffee-stained papers.

Sango smiled as she walked over to her friend's desk to help her with the mess. "Bad morning?"

Kagome just glared at her, "When is it not a bad morning?" She scowled down at her destroyed paperwork. "He's going to kill me! Man, when he finds out that the article I had for the magazine is no longer readable, he's going to chew my ear out until I'm no longer able to hear."

"Well, I think I'd rather be deaf more than fired, but that's just me." Sango said as she picked up a small desk lamp and whipped up the coffee underneath it with a paper towel.

Kagome sighed, "I don't know how long he's going to keep me anyway. So I'll be deaf and unemployed."

As soon as Kagome finished her sentence a man with long silver hair yelled through the door. "Higurashi! My office! Now!" Then he was gone as fast as he appeared.

Kagome bit down on her lip and looked over at Sango, who was trying her best to keep her gaze on the floor. Kagome let out the breath she had been holding in before walking out of her office.

Kagome stopped outside an office and took a deep breath. Then she knocked on the door. She opened it and stuck her head inside, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Takahashi?"

* * *

_Okay this is the first chapter and since it's so short I won't make my new review limit so high! Please R&R!_

**Needed Reviews for Chapter 2**_: 5 reviews_


	2. Fire me Already!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

The man with silver hair turned around in his chair. "You're late, Higurashi. Again. That'll be you're third time this week. Do I have to remind you that if you don't come to work on time you lose your job and if you lose your job you don't get paid--"

"Okay, okay! I get it! Gosh, I was ten minutes late!" Kagome yelled. Most people would have thought Kagome were crazy for yelling at her boss, but Kagome and _Mr. Takahshi_ have known each other since their high school years.

"Don't yell at me, Higurashi! You work for me remember? I could fire you faster than you can blink an eye!" Mr. Takahshi yelled back slamming his fist down on his desk.

"Then why don't you? Lord knows you've talked about doing it for months. What's stopping you? . . . Is it by chance that you actually need me? Or is it because you're afraid to lose me to another magazine?" Kagome needled him with a smirk on her face.

". . . You know something? I'm not afraid of losing _you_. I'm afraid of losing the readers who readyour _work_. That's why I haven't fired you yet, but let me make one thing clear don't' think I won't fire you because of a small percentage of readers. I can and I will fire you if you don't get your act together, Higurashi. Got that?" he said seriously.

"Whatever InuYasha. Fire me then, because unlike some people, I have a life. I can write for any magazine I want. So, fire me and you'll be seeing my name on a different magazine cover." Kagome shot back. If it's one thing she didn't let anyone do it was walk on her like she was a doormat. InuYasha sat there and stared at her for a few minutes. "Ha I knew it! You need me. Just come on out and say it. You know as much as I know that it's my articles that most of the reader buy your magazine for and it's not just some little percentage we're talking about it's at least more than half."

InuYasha let out a frustrated sigh. "Just make sure you get to work on time! And that article better be worth the reputation you just throw onto the table. . . . Hey! Are you listening to me!" InuYasha yelled as Kagome was about to walk out his office door.

"Don't worry it is." and with that said she calmly walked out the door._ 'Well, more like it was.'_ she thought to herself as she walked down the hall to her own office.

"So. That sounded like it ended in your favor." Sango commented not looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Was it really that loud?" Kagome asked as Sango neatly folded the paper in her lap and nodded. Kagome blushed a bit, "Well, let's just say I don't know what I was worrying about when I thought I was going to get fired."

Sango smiled, "You're just lucky you knew him in high school." Sango said with a smile.

Kagome looked at her like she was crazy, "More like it was a curse that I knew him in high school. It's not bad enough that I have to work _for_ him, but I had the displeasure of growing up with him too."

Sango chuckled, "What exactly happened to you guys that made you hate each other?"

Kagome suddenly stiffened, "It . . . it wasn't always like this. We use to be really close. Back in grade school that is. We sort of drifted apart in high school, can't say why, we just went our separate ways. Which happened to be hating each other."

"Sounds like there's a story behind that. A story that I am interested in hearing." Sango said as she kept a heavy gaze on Kagome.

"Well, I'm not interested in telling it. I don't want to remember high school with him. I try as hard as humanly possible to not even look at him." Kagome said as she went to her laptop to print off another copy of her article.

"Did something happen between you two? Something personal? Like a relationship maybe?" Sango asked leaning against the office's doorframe.

Kagome looked up at her in shock, "What? I would never date that--that creep! Even if he was the last guy on earth!" Sango still didn't seem happy with her answer because she started to tap her foot impatiently. "If you must know Sango, he dated my cousin for awhile and let's just say it didn't end to well. Okay, let's leave it at that?" Kagome said as she picked up the newly printed article and put a paperclip over the left hand corner.

"Okay we'll save this discussion for a rainy day, but sooner or later you're going to tell me." Sango said with a smirk to show Kagome she was serious about wanting to know.

"I so chose later. It's not a topic I go around talking about." Kagome said as she sat down in her chair.

"That's okay. Just as long as I find out what happened it doesn't matter when." and with that she left Kagome's office and walked over to hers.

Kagome sighed, _'I so don't want to relive my high school years and what it was like to have to grow up with InuYasha as an enemy.'_

* * *

_Okay guys you've reached the 5 review checkpoint! Time for the new one! Please R&R! Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Next checkpoint I have to have at least 14 reviews._

**Needed Reviews:**_ 9 reviews_


	3. What's Going On?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Kagome felt absolutely exhausted. She had been running around all day trying to make sure that her article went to the right place, and then making sure that it was going to be submitted in time for the magazine. And what did she get for all her hard work? Abuse from her boss. That's what she got. The whole time she was running around he'd yell for her to hurry it up.

It was now nine o'clock and Kagome was trying to finish up her latest article for next months magazine. She liked to be on top of things especially since her boss was constantly nagging on her. Right now Kagome felt like shit to say the least. Her hair was sticking up in places and the only thing keeping her awake was her cup of coffee, which had long ago gone cold.

"Well, at least it's quiet." Kagome said to herself. Outside her office everything was dark, since everyone else left two hours ago, and inside the only light on was her desk lamp.

Kagome sighed. _'This day never seems to end.'_ Kagome thought, _'Why does my life have to be so difficult? Why couldn't I have been a famous movie star or a fashion designer? I don't think InuYasha would have followed me into that business . . . but then again, you never know.' _Kagome suddenly felt her shoulders being pushed back and forth.

"Hey, wake up Higurashi!" said a distant voice.

Kagome looked up with her eyesight blurred. "What the . . ." she trailed as she whipped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sleeping on the job, are we now?" said a strong voice from the left of her. She looked over at the man standing next to her. Her eyes widened when she found InuYasha. "You decide to come in late and now you're sleeping when you're support to be working."

"F-Y-I, I was supposed to leave two hours! I think I can sleep when I'm working for free!" she said jumping up out of her chair accidentally pressing one of the buttons on her laptop, deleting her whole article she had spent the last two hours on. "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me. OH MY GOSH!" she screamed in frustration.

InuYasha stepped back in surprise. "What? What did you do?"

"I just deleted my article. The article I was working on for _two_ hours." she said as she sat down and put her head in her hands.

"You mean you didn't save it?" InuYasha asked looking down at her.

She shook her head as he raised an eyebrow at her dismay. "Oh go on, laugh at me! Laugh at me like you always do! Somehow you're always around to see me fail!" Kagome said looking up at him and to her surprise he was working on her computer, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to see if I can pull back that article you deleted." he said as he typed on the keyboard. Kagome looked at him in awe. "Ah ha! There. I got it." he said as he looked over at her and smiled.

Kagome looked from him to her computer screen and sure enough, there it was. Her article was right there on the screen. "Thanks, but why did you help me?"

"Listen, I only helped you because I need your stupid article for next month and there's also the fact that if you get this done, that's less time in the office I get to see you." InuYasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and hit the save button, as she did this she mumbled under her breath, "Should have known better. Like he'd ever help me. All he does is laugh at me every chance he gets."

"You know, I don't . . . always laugh at you." InuYasha said so quietly that Kagome almost didn't hear it. She whirled around to look at him.

"What did you say?" Kagome said in complete shock.

"I said I don't always laugh at you. There's sometimes when I really don't know what to do around you." InuYasha said trying to avoid looking her in the eyes.

Kagome didn't know where this conversation was going or why InuYasha was being so nice all of a sudden. She couldn't help but feel a little freaked out by it. She was use to fighting with InuYasha not having a normal conversation with him.

"Listen I don't mean to sound profound or anything I just don't like to be the bad guy when I don't have to be." he added, sticking his hands inside his pant pockets.

The room suddenly filled with an awkward silence. Kagome didn't know what to say, heck, she didn't even know what to think. _'He's acting so strange, but it's . . . a good kind of strange. This is the first time he's actually said anything nice to me since we were inhigh school. Man, how sad is that?'_ Kagome mentally shook the thoughts out of her head. "Um . . . well, thanks again, InuYasha, for helping me with the computer."

InuYasha looked up and into her eyes for the first time that night and gave her one of those smiles he use to give her when they were friends. It made Kagome go weak at the knees. _'Gosh, I never realized how much I really missed him.'_

"So, you just about done?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded. "Alright. I'll walk you out. If that's okay with you?"

"Um . . . yeah, sure." Kagome said as she put on her jacket and picked up her briefcase. They got onto the elevator and InuYasha pressed the first floor button. When they got outside the building Kagome turned to him, "Well, um, good-night, InuYasha. See you tomorrow."

"Night Kagome." he replied before walking toward his car and once again Kagome's eyes widened._ 'Did he just call me Kagome? I don't even remember the last time he called me that. Something is going on with him and it's freaking me out.'_ Before she could give it a second thought turned around and walked toward her own car.

* * *

_Well, that was Chapter Three! Hoped you liked it and if you did please review!_

**Needed reviews for Chapter Four:**_ 8 reviews!_


	4. Just a Bit Flustered

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

Kagome unlocked the door to her apartment and then walked inside. She made her way over toward the couch and plopped down onto it.

"Man, what a day." sighed Kagome as her head fell back against the back of the couch. The memory of the office and the scenes that had happened flooded into her head. _'What was up with InuYasha? I've worked for him for I don't know how long now and he's never been that humble before.'_

She looked at the clock, which read ten thirty. Kagome's eyes widened and she sat up. _'Man, now the creeps got me thinking about him! Agh! I need a vacation'_ She thought as she walked into her bathroom and started a shower.

* * *

InuYasha sat in front of his TV watching the late night show while eating a tuna fish sandwich. He stared at the TV, but wasn't really watching it. His mind started playing the scenes at the office. 

_'What's gotten into me? Was I actually being nice to Higurashi?'_ InuYasha asked himself.

"No. I just wanted the article to be perfect. That's the only reason I would even consider helping her. That's the only thing that makes since." he said aloud as he got up and threw away what was remaining of his sandwich.

Then he remembered what had he said to her.

**_"Should have known better. Like he'd ever help me. All he does is laugh at me every chance he gets." _**

**_"You know, I don't . . . always laugh at you." InuYasha said so quietly that Kagome almost didn't hear it. She whirled around to look at him._**

**_"What did you say?" Kagome asked in complete shock._**

**_"I said I don't always laugh at you. There's sometimes when I really don't know what to do around you." InuYasha said trying to avoid looking her in the eyes._**

"Why did I say that? What was I thinking? Agh! Now she's going to think that I like her or something!" he yelled at himself. He ran a hand through his silver hair, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. "I'll just have to work her even harder. That way she'll know for certain that I hate her. There's no way that I'm going to let her think that I've forgiven her for what she did to me!"

* * *

The next morning, Kagome was actually on time. She walked into her office with five minutes to spare. 

Sango, who is always early, followed her inside. "Well, it looks like someone's having a good morning."

Kagome smiled, "It's funny, because I really am having a fairly decent morning today."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Well, it does help to get to work on time. Anyway, how long did you stay last night?"

Kagome sighed. "Um, about two hours after everyone left. I got home around ten." she replied as she put her briefcase on her desk and pulled at the article she drew up the previous night, "But look, I finished the article!"

"Lord praise the article!" Sango teased her and Kagome glared back, "Just joking. So, you were here for two hours, by yourself? I would have left and finished it in the morning."

"Yeah well, I've been pushing InuYasha's patience lately, so I thought that if I can't be here on time at least my work should be. Besides, I wasn't here _all_ by myself." Kagome said as she quickly busied herself with reorganizing her desk.

The attempt; however, didn't distract Sango from lifting her eyebrow and asking, "Really? Who stayed here with you then?"

Kagome blushed slightly as she remembered her and InuYasha's encounter. "Um, it . . . it wasn't anyone important."

A smirk tugged at Sango's lips, "Ooo, yeah it is! Or else you wouldn't be blushing and hesitating! Spill! Who was it?"

Kagome's blush deepened. _'Great. Now I really can't tell her that it was InuYasha. I don't want her to know that I'm blushing over him. Which is surprising to even me!'_

"Um, it was just--" Kagome started but someone interrupted her.

"Hey, Higurashi! I want you to bring me that article you finished last night. You know the one that I saved for you." her boss said as he walked into the room, "I want it by noon." With that said he existed.

Kagome was blushing twice as hard now and was staring at the ground hoping she would sink down into it.

"Nobody important, huh?" Sango said as she crossed her arms over her chest and a grin spread across her face, "I'd say by the amount of blush on your face that something happened. Am I right?"

Kagome's eyes shifted from the floor up to Sango's. She saw amusement in them. _'Oh, so you think this is funny do you? Well, see I tell you anything ever again.'_ Kagome looked back down at the floor, frowning at it. "Nothing happened, Sango."

Sango started laughing, "That's the lamest lie I've ever heard! Tell me what happened! What did he do to make you this flustered?"

Kagome looked up at her like she'd never seen her before. "You can't be serious? I'm not flustered. I'm just stressed."

"I thought this was a good morning though? Are you saying that just by InuYasha walking into your office you can go from carefree to stressed out just like that?" Sango asked, the grin never leaving her face.

"Yes. InuYasha has never been one of my favorite people to see. Just looking at him gives me a headache." Kagome replied.

Sango watched as Kagome as she nervously clicked her pen and she slowly began to realize something. "Oh my gosh. You like him, don't you?"

Kagome made a gagging motion. "What! Oh that's so gross! I would never like him! I thought we had this conversation yesterday?"

"Well, you didn't tell me what happened so I'm assuming that you and him have something going on. What reason could there possibly be for you guys to hate each other?" Sango asked in a teasing way, but stopped when she saw Kagome near tears. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome looked over at her, "He cheated on me, Sango and I'll never forgive him for it."

* * *

_Okay, I've finally managed to find time to write chapter four, but I still having a writer's block. So, if anyone has an idea, like a small scene, then I welcome them. (lol) Please &R!_

**Needed Reviews for Chapter Five:**_ 9 reviews_


	5. You Like Him!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

Chapter Five **

Sango stared at Kagome with her expression somewhere in between shock and confusion. "What? I thought you said you two have never dated?"

Kagome clenched her fists as she tried to blink back her tears. "It was a long time ago, okay! He . . . it's a part of my past that I don't particularly like to remember."

Sango looked a bit taken aback. "_**You**_ dated InuYasha?" she asked a shocked voice, "But you said that he dated your cousin?"

Kagome stood in silence, while her shoulders began to tremble and she felt tears streaming down her face. _'Why am I wasting more of my tears on the jerk? I promised myself that I'd never cry over him again!'_

"Kagome?" Sango asked gently as she walked over to her.

Kagome took a deep breath and quickly whipped off the tears on her face, then looked up at her, "He did. More or less, but it was while he was seeing me." Kagome could tell that Sango didn't know how to reply.

She was about to ask how it happened when interrupted her.

"Sango! Where are you my flower?" a man's voice floated in from the lobby.

Sango cringed at the sound. "Oh, is it Friday already?"

Kagome looked down at the calendar on her desk. Sure enough it was Friday. Kagome attempted to smile and nodded. "Yep, sure is. I won't want to keep you away from your lover boy."

"Oh come on Kagome! You know he's not my lover boy! Besides, we're not done discussing what happened between you and InuYasha." Sango said as she tried to hid herself from the office window.

"Well, I'm done discussing it. Now go and greet Miroku, will ya? He looks really lost out there without you." Kagome said and couldn't help but smile as she watched Miroku desperately looking for Sango.

"Fine, but you will fill me in on it later, won't you Kagome? Friends tell each other everything. Even their hardships. Maybe at lunch?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed. "I'll tell you the whole story later, but not at lunch. InuYasha wants my article then. How about you come to my place tonight?"

Sango gave her the thumbs up sign. "Sounds like a plan. Do you want me to bring ice cream?"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, and lots of it."

"Sango!" Miroku yelled again, then spotted her through the office window and excitedly ran inside. "There you are. I brought you breakfast. Oh, hello Kagome."

"Morning Miroku." Kagome smiled as he handed Sango a caramel latte, which happened to be her favorite.

"I also brought you a coffee." he said as he handed her a cup.

"Thank you, Miroku. I needed a pick-me-up." Kagome said as she blew away the steam that was seeping out of the cup.

Sango sighed, "Yeah thanks Miroku, but isn't your job delivering the appliances we need not our breakfast?"

Kagome mentally slapped her forehead. _'Why does she always do this?'_

Miroku smiled, "Yes, that's my job, but bringing you breakfast is part of it.'

"So you get paid for bringing me my breakfast every Friday?" Sango asked as Kagome groaned in the background.

"Not at all. I simply meant that my job provides me with different things." Miroku stated. Sango gave him a confused look, so he continued, "Like the delivery part provides me with the money I need and bringing you breakfast provides me with the pleasure of making you happy."

Sango blushed a little, ". . . Oh, well . . . that's very . . . flattering."

"Hey Miroku! You gonna flirt all day or are you going to help me?" a guy asked as he walked out of the elevator, trying to balance a stack of boxed appliances.

"Oh! Right! Just hold on, Heten!" Miroku hollered as he ran out of the office and over to the man.

Kagome looked over at Sango and scowled.

"What?" Sango asked, "**_What?_**"

"Why do you have to be that way? He's so nice and he obviously likes you. Why do you have to act so rude around him?" Kagome complained as she set her coffee down.

"I don't act rude around him." Sango defended, "Besides, if he liked me so much why is he a womanizer?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, but he seems to like you more than other women. I think you guys would make a cute couple."

"Kagome! I don't like him like that! If anything, he's just a friend." Sango said as she felt her face grow hot.

Kagome giggled at her friends embarrassment. "You do to like him or else you wouldn't be blushing."

"Rrrr!" Sango roared as she turned around and walked out of the office leaving a laughing Kagome behind her.

* * *

_I think in the next chapter I'll have Kagome tell her side of the story, but you know the drill. If you want the next chapter, you have to review!_

**Needed Reviews For Chapter Six:** _8 Reviews_


	6. Completely Heartless

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

Chapter Six **

InuYasha tried to busy himself in his office, but he couldn't stop thinking about _her_.

"Agh! What is wrong with me? Why can't I get her out of my head?" InuYasha yell in frustration as he threw his coffee mug across the room causing it to shatter when it hit the opposite wall. He took a deep breath to calm himself down as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Looks like someone's having a bad day."

InuYasha looked over at the person who had entered his office, "Feh, what do you want Miroku?"

Miroku smiled as he carefully stepped over the pieces of glass. "I just wanted to you to sign for the . . ." Miroku trailed off as he saw InuYasha zone him out, "Are you alright?"

InuYasha snapped out off his thoughts and looked back at Miroku. "Huh, oh. Yeah, just tired. That's all." he lied.

Miroku furrowed his brow at him. "No, something's bothering you. Come on, out with it."

"It's none of your concern." InuYasha replied as he turned around in his chair so that he wasn't facing Miroku anymore.

"Uh uh. So, this has to do with a woman then? It's about time you found someone." Miroku said with a grin on his face, "So, who is it?"

"It's no one! This has nothing to do with a woman. Or . . . er . . . not in the way you're thinking." InuYasha defended himself.

The grin never left Miroku's face. "InuYasha, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. And this just proves my point. Now, tell me who it is."

InuYasha just rolled his eyes and pretended to busy himself with something so that Miroku would get the hint and leave. No such luck though.

"Alright, if you're not going to tell me then I'll just try and guess." Miroku suggested, but InuYasha seemed like he didn't care. "Is it Ayame?" InuYasha grimaced at the thought.

Miroku chucked, "Alright, I'll take that as a no. How about Yura? . . . Well, it better not be Sango." Suddenly Miroku's grin widened, "Is it Kagome?"

InuYasha stopped what he was doing for a second but quickly recovered and continued typing on his laptop.

Miroku chuckled, "Well, I must say you have great taste, my friend. She is a beauty."

InuYasha slammed his fist down on the table. "I don't like Higurashi! She means nothing to me!"

Miroku stood unaffected by the sudden outburst. "Sure you don't." InuYasha sent him a death glare. "You two would make an excellent pair."

InuYasha snorted at the comment. "Been there, done that. She's quite a headache."

"You dated _**Kagome**_?"

"Yeah, back in high school. Biggest mistake of my life." InuYasha replied carelessly.

Miroku seemed confused, "Why would you say that? Don't tell me Kagome broke your heart?"

InuYasha's fists tightened, "It happened a long time ago."

"What happened?"

InuYasha's gaze softened and he wasn't looking at Miroku anymore. The door seemed to be more interesting. He found himself telling Miroku about what had happened all those years ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
_**InuYasha spotted Kagome up ahead talking to one of her friends. He walked up beside her and intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled at him.**_

_**"Hi."**_

"**_Hey." he replied as he quickly kissed her on the check, "What are you doing tonight?"_**

**_"Um, nothing why"  
_**

**_"Well, I thought, you know, we could go to the movies or something. It's been awhile since we've gone out. Just the two of us." he said still smiling._**

_**"Oh . . . I can't tonight InuYasha. I promised Mom that I'd watch Sota."**_

_**". . . That's alright. We can go out another time then." he said with disappointment.**_

_**"You know what? My cousin Kikyo is in town for the week and if you want I could ask her to watch Sota for me? I mean, I could probably persuade Kikyo into watching him."**_

_**InuYasha's features brightened, "Do you think she'll watch him? I know you don't like to be rude to people."**_

_**"Yeah, I can probably get her to."**_

_**"Great. Do you want me to pick you up?" InuYasha asked.**_

_**Kagome shook her head, "No, I can meet you there. My new car is begging me to drive it."**_

_**InuYasha smiled, "Okay, I'll see you at seven then." Then he pecked her on the lips on walked off to his next class.**_

* * *

**InuYasha stood at the movie theater anxiously tapping his foot.** **'Where is she?'** _**he thought as he checked his watch. It was nearly seven thirty and the movie had started long ago.**_

**_Suddenly a woman with long black hair walked into the theater. For a moment InuYasha thought it was Kagome, but noticed that Kagome's hair wasn't as straight has that woman's._**

**_InuYasha was about to turn his attention away from the woman, but noticed that she was walking in his direction._**

_**"Hello, you wouldn't be by any chance InuYasha Takahashi?"**_

_**InuYasha nodded, "Yes. Why?"**_

_**The woman smiled gracefully. "I'm Kikyo Higurashi, Kagome's cousin. She wanted me to tell you how sorry she was about not being able to make it." she said as she stuck out her hand, waiting for InuYasha to shake it. Instead he eyed her suspiciously.**_

**_"Then why didn't she call me herself? Why did she send you here?"_**

_**"Because I was on my way here. I'm meeting a couple of old friends that I haven't seen in ages."**_

_**InuYasha sighed.**_ **'I'll wait just a little longer.'**

_**He stood there with Kikyo for another half hour in silence, before she said something.**_

_**"Oh poo. It seems I've been stood up as well."**_

_**"I wasn't stood up." InuYasha replied harshly.**_

_**Kikyo smiled over at him, "Of course you weren't. Well, it seems that we're both here without any company. Want to see a movie with me?"**_

_**InuYasha shook his head, "No thanks. I should be getting out of here." He was about to walk away when Kikyo grabbed his arm.**_

_**"Oh come on. You've been waiting here over an hour. You should at least see a movie. Please. I really wanted to see 'Just Friends'. I don't want to watch it by myself."**_

_**InuYasha looked back at her, ready to shake her off, when she pulled those puppy-dog eyes on him.**_

**'Well, it wouldn't be right to leave Kagome's cousin here all by herself and her friends did forget about her. I suppose I could stay and watch the movie with her.' _InuYasha told himself. "Fine, I'll stay."_**

_**"Goodie."**_

_**The rest of the night went by fairly quick. The movie was okay if you liked chick flicks, but InuYasha could have sworn that Kikyo had been scooting closer to him throughout the film.**_

_**"Oh, I just love happy endings don't you, InuYasha"  
**_

_**InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. "I like action movies better than girlie movies like that."**_

_**Kikyo smiled and linked her arm with his. "I really liked spending time with you. Kagome's really lucky to have a guy like you. Too bad she stood you up for that Hojo guy." InuYasha tensed. "Oops."**_

_**He withdrew his arm from Kikyo's grasp. "What are you talking about?"**_

_**"Oh no. I promised Kagome I wouldn't say a word about this." Kikyo said, who appeared to be getting upset.**_

_**InuYasha grabbed by the shoulders. "Kikyo, what are you talking about?"**_

_**Kikyo bit her lip. "Well, she told me to meet you here so I could distract you while she went out to dinner with some guy named Hoio . . . Hojo . . ."**_

_**"Fujie?"**_

_**"Yes, that's it. I'm so sorry InuYasha."**_

_**InuYasha shook his head. "But Kagome said that she had to watch Sota if you couldn't."**_

_**Kikyo sighed, "InuYasha, Sota's eleven years old. I don't think he needs a babysitter."**_

**_InuYasha studied Kikyo to see if he could tell if she was lying. She was looking at the ground and looking very upset about letting her cousin's secret out._ 'Is it true, Kagome? Are you really on a date with Hojo Fujie? I mean, I know that he liked you and was always giving you heath foods, but I never thought that you'd go behind my back and date him.'**

_**"Listen InuYasha, I'm sure you need to let this all sink in, but if you need anything, I'm here for you"  
**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

InuYasha stopped telling his story and began to fiddle with a couple of pens on his desk.

"That's it? You didn't even confront her to see if this Kikyo person was telling the truth?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha looked up at him, "Of course I did! I won't have believed a word that came out of that woman's mouth until I had proof or Kagome told me." InuYasha paused and looked at the floor with downcast eyes. "The next day I went to talk to Higurashi to see if I could sort out the mess that was going on in my head, but she wouldn't even talk to me. She avoided me the whole day and every time I met eyes with her she had a look over guilt and regret in them. I finally put two and two together when I found Kagome and Hojo having lunch together. They were laughing and having a good ole time."

"But that doesn't prove anything. You should have at least talked about it and see if it could have been worked out." Miroku inquired.

InuYasha shook his head. "The next day she broke up with me, or better yet, she had one of her friends break up with me for her. Made me the laughing stock of the whole school. Got dumped by a girl who couldn't even do it to my face. She and Hojo started dating the very next week."

Miroku was speechless, "Wow. I didn't know Kagome was capable of being that heartless. What happened after that?"

"Well, after that I became indifferent with her. We didn't even acknowledge each other. You know how people say that hates a strong word? Well, I'd say that we're pretty damn close to it." InuYasha replied.

* * *

Kagome checked the clock on her wall. It was just about time to head towards InuYasha's office. She sighed and grabbed her article. "Might as well get this over with." she mumbled to herself. 

When she approached his office door she knocked. She heard a "Come in." from the other side and opened the door. She found Miroku getting InuYasha to sign for something.

Kagome walked in and stood off to the side. Miroku turned around and began walking toward the door.

"See ya later Miroku." she said, but he just looked at her with saddened eyes and walked out of the office. Kagome stared off after him. _'Okay, that was weird.'_

"Alright Higurashi, let me see that article." InuYasha voice drifted over to her. She turned to him and handed him her papers.  
He looked through them, then set them aside. "Alright, you can go." he said, not looking up at her once.

Kagome felt confused. "Um, InuYasha?"

"That's Mr. Takahashi to you!" he yelled as he looked up at her.

Kagome stepped back in surprise. "S-sorry, _**Mr. Takahashi**_. I'll be going now." she retorted and turned on her heels and walked out slamming the door behind her. "What a jerk!"

* * *

_This is the longest chapter yet! And as you can see, I wrote InuYasha's side of the story first. I'm really getting into this story and I think I might be getting over the block. Yea! (lol) Anyway, just for the record, I love chick flicks! They are the best! Well, until next time!_

**Needed reviews for chapter seven:**_ 10 reviews_


	7. Reliving the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

Sango was walking down the hallway on her way back from the copying room when she was slammed into by someone who was walking at a fast pace. She fell back onto her bottom and let out a groan. "What the--"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sango! I didn't mean to walk into you like that!" said a familiar voice.

Sango looked up at the person who bumped into her. "Miroku?"

"Here let me help you up." he said as he reached out for her hand. Sango grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Thanks." she muttered as she dusted herself off. She sighed then noticed that the papers she had been holding were now scattered all over the ground. "Ah man."

Miroku watched as she bent down and started picking up the discarded papers. He knelt down next to her and started helping.

When they finished picking them up, Miroku handed her his collected stack of papers. "Sorry again about bumping into you, Sango."

Sango could tell that he seemed kind of distant. _'I wonder what's bugging him?'_ she asked herself.

"Um, see ya later Sango." he said and started to walk past her.

_'Okay, now I know something is wrong with him. He didn't even hit on me!'_ Sango turned around, "Miroku wait!"

He looked back at her, "Hmm?"

"Is something bothering you? You don't seem like yourself." Sango asked.

Miroku appeared to be confused because he raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, you didn't flirt with me like you usually do."

Miroku smiled, "Oh. I didn't know you enjoyed it, Sango." She gave him a pathetic look and placed her hands on her hips causing him to chuckle. "To tell you the truth, something is bothering me."

Sango's gaze changed to concern. "What is it? Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, but quickly added, "That's not perverted."

He offered her a sad smile, "I'm afraid not. It doesn't concern me personally. I just heard something that's kinda hard to grasp."

"What'd you hear? Cause if it's that rumor about the water heater exploding then it's a lie. I checked it last week and--" Sango started but Miroku cut in.

"No, no Sango. It's nothing to do a rumor. It has to do with someone that I thought I knew better. Someone I thought didn't have an unkind bone in her body turned out to be just as callous as the rest of us."

Sango bit her lip nervously, "Do I know her?"

Miroku slowly nodded. "Yeah. Well, see ya later Sango. I still have things to deliver." he said as he turned around and got onto the elevator.

Sango looked down at the ground with disappointment. _'What have I done?'

* * *

_

Later that night, Kagome was sitting in her apartment waiting for Sango to show up. Kagome let out a sigh. _'I really don't want to relive what happened.'_ Kagome thought to herself. Then the door bell rang bringing her out of her thoughts.

She pulled herself off of the couch and walked over to the door. She was greeted by Sango, who was carrying a huge tub of Rocky Road ice cream. "Hey, I hope you like this flavor." Sango said as she stepped inside.

"Rocky Road? Are you kidding? It's my favorite!" Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen to get two spoons.

Sango sat down on the couch as Kagome walked back into the room carrying the silverware and took a seat next to her.

Sango tugged open the lid of the ice cream and they both dipped their spoons in and took a bit before anyone said anything.

"Okay, let's get to the point, shall we?" Sango asked as she licked her spoon clean.

Kagome sighed, "Alright."

"How did it happen"

"Well, we hadn't been doing stuff as of couple as often as we usually did and InuYasha wanted to take me to the movies. I had already promised Mom that I'd watch Sota for her since he was sick with the flu, but I didn't want to let InuYasha down. So I told him I'd ask my cousin, Kikyo, if she'd watch Sota." Kagome started, "She said that she already had plans and was meeting someone at the movies. So I told her to tell InuYasha that I couldn't make it."

"You told your cousin to tell him that you couldn't make it?" Sango asked, "Why didn't you call him yourself?"

" I would have, but Sota started puking and I had to take care of him. You wouldn't believe how long he had to suffer. It was like every time I turned around he was getting sick again." Kagome explained, "The night seemed to go down hill from there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Kagome had just got Sota to go to sleep when Kikyo burst through the front door.**_

_**"Kagome! Kagome!"**_

_**"Shh, Kikyo! Sota's asleep!" Kagome whispered.**_

_**Kikyo mouthed a sorry and grabbed Kagome's arm then pulled her into the next room. "Listen Kagome, there's something I have to tell you."**_

_**Kagome saw how worried Kikyo looked. "What happened Kikyo?"**_

_**"It has to do with InuYasha."**_

**_Kagome started to feel nervous. _'What if something happened to him? What if he's hurt?'_ Kagome took a deep breath. "Kikyo, what happened to InuYasha? Is he alright?"_**

_**"Yes, he's fine, but he's done something awful!" **_

_**"What?" Kagome asked.**_

_**Kikyo paused for a moment. ". . . Listen Kagome, this my be hard for you to digest, but I went to the movies to meet a friend and give InuYasha your message. When I got there he was waiting and he looked very angry. I asked him if he was who I was looking for. He nodded and I told him your message. After that I started looking around for my friend and InuYasha offered to help. It turned out that he stood me up so InuYasha offered to see the movie with me. At first I thought that was really sweet of him, but . . ."**_

_**"But what Kikyo?"**_

_**"But during the movie, he kept . . . trying to scoot closer to me. I mean, every time I felt him inch closer to me I'd move over more."**_

_**"I'm sure you just imagined it." Kagome said and was about to go back and cheek on Sota, but Kikyo stopped her again.**_

_**"That's not all, Kagome . . . when the movie ended, he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I was completely shocked and I was trying to get out of his grasp when he started kissing the back of my neck."**_

**_Kagome's eyes widened at the last bit of information. Her mind started bursting with questions._ 'No, InuYasha won't do that to me . . . would he? I mean, I know we haven't been going out on a regular basis like we use to but still . . . Am I boring him?'**

_**"I'm so sorry, Kagome."**_

_**Kagome looked over at Kikyo, "I don't believe InuYasha would do that to me."**_

_**"It's true Kagome. Here, I'll prove it." Kikyo said as she turned around and exposed the back of her neck to Kagome and revealed a fresh hickey.**_

**_Kagome felt like someone had kicked her in the gut. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth to prevent any tears or cries coming out. _'I can't believe he'd do this to me. Why? After all we've been through. How could he!'**

_**"Kagome. I just want to let you know that I really am sorry. If I had known that he'd come on to me then I never would have taken him up on his offer. He even had the gall to ask me if I wanted to go out to eat with him tomorrow night!"**_

_**Kagome accidentally let a whimper slip out. Kagome looked over at Kikyo and could tell that she was leaving something out. "What else happened, Kikyo?"**_

_**"It doesn't matter. You're already upset. I don't think I should--"**_

_**"Tell me!" Kagome yelled not caring if she woke Sota up and letting tear fall freely down her face.  
**_

_**". . . Well, it was right before the movie. We were sitting together waiting for it to start when he started telling me about how he really didn't mind you not showing up, because it meant that he got to meet me. I told him that he shouldn't say things like that, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Then he said . . . that he was going to break up with you anyway."**_

**_Kagome took a deep breath. Her head was spinning and she was starting to feel lightheaded. She looked around the room and found a chair to plop down into. _'. . . Oh gosh, why is this happening? I loved him . . . I still love him. I don't want to loose him, but . . . He's already finished with me. Well, if he wants to be with Kikyo then by all means he can have her.'**

_**"Kagome, are you okay?"**_

_**Kagome looked up at her. "No I am not alright! I can't believe he would do this to me. He told me he loved me." Kagome said as she cried harder.**_

_**Kikyo walked up beside her and draped her arm around Kagome's trembling shoulders.**_

_**

* * *

The next day at school, Kagome avoided InuYasha at all costs. She didn't think she was strong enough to face him. She did, however, make eye contact a couple of times. The look in his eyes told it all. The sadness and guilt. What Kikyo said was true. **_

_**She decided to eat outside for lunch, since she didn't want to be around InuYasha. She walked out and sat down under a big maple tree. It provided just enough shade to shelter her from the hot sun.**_

_**"Hey! Kagome!" someone yelled her name.**_

_**Kagome looked up a little startled. "Oh, hello Hojo."**_

_**"Nice day, isn't it?"**_

_**"Yeah, perfect weather for a picnic." Kagome said as she played with her food.**_

_**"Mind if I join you?" he asked.**_

_**Kagome shook her head, "Not at all. I'd enjoy some company"  
**_

_**Hojo took a seat next to her. "So, where's InuYasha? I figured he be here to keep you company."**_

_**Kagome stiffened. "Um, he's . . . he's got better things to do then sit with me."**_

_**"Better things to do? What could he possibly have better to do than sit here with you. You are still his girlfriend, aren't you?"**_

_**Kagome looked up at Hojo, "Yeah, but I don't think it's gong to last much longer."**_

_**"Oh. Well. . . it's his lose then."**_

_**Kagome smiled, "Thanks Hojo, I'm glad to know that you'll be by my side."**_

_**"Always." he replied with reassuring smile.**_

_**

* * *

"Please Eri! Just go up to him and tell him that it's over between me and him." Kagome begged her friend. **_

_**Eri hesitated, ". . . I don't know, Kagome. Wouldn't that be kinda harsh? Why can't you do it?"**_

_**"Because I don't think I can face him! I'm not strong enough. I'll break down crying in the middle of it." Kagome answered, "Please. Please, just do this for me."**_

_**Eri sighed, "Fine, but you owe me." she said and she walked off to find InuYasha.**_

_**Kagome watched her walk around the corner and felt tears running down her cheeks. She carelessly wiped then off.**_ **'Those are the last tears that I'll ever shed over InuYasha Takahashi'**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time Kagome finished her story ¾ of the ice cream was gone. Kagome was busy looking at everything, but Sango.

"Wow. No wonder you hate him. You didn't even try to find out his side of the story?" Sango asked.

"I was confused and emotionally unstable. There was no way I was capable of confronting him. Besides, our relationship was heading down hill anyway. What happened was just the excuse he needed to be through with me." Kagome said with a shrug of her shoulders. _'I hope Sango is buying this tough girl act because reliving this is like having my heart ripped out all over again.'_

Sango stared at the back of Kagome's head. _'This much be so hard on her. I don't think I would have been able to take what she had to.'_ Sango thought. "So, what happened after that? Did you guys just never speak to each other again?"

"Basically. I had nothing to say to him anyway and he must have felt the same way because he never showed any interest in talking to me." Kagome replied as she finally turned to face Sango. "After the whole thing, I just wanted to get my life back on track. So, a week or so after I started dating Hojo."

Sango blinked, "You started dating Hojo? Why him?"

"Because he was there for me when I needed him. He was very supportive when InuYasha and I broke up." Kagome said as she played with her hair.

Sango nodded, "I can't believe he would stoop so low as to cheat on you with your cousin. I mean, if he's going to cheat at least have the decency to do it with so one who not going to report it back to the one cheating on."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah." she joked. Sango looked at the clock.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?" Sango said as she got off the couch and headed toward the door.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Kagome said as she walked her friend to the door to see her off. "Bye." Sango waved and walked out of Kagome's sight.

Kagome slowly closed the door and walked back over to the couch. Her mind was running wild, remembering the things that had happened. "And now I'm stuck with him again." Kagome said out loud to herself. She put her face in her hands and let the tears that she had been holding in come out.

* * *

_I finally got the chance to post chapter seven. I'm so sorry that it's late, but between musical rehearsal and school and fighting over the computer with my mom and brother it's hard to find time to type these chapters. I'll try to get the next one to you guys faster. Thanks for being so patient! Oh, and thanks for the great reviews! Keep it up!_

**Needed reviews for chapter eight:**_ 13 reviews_


	8. Sometimes Life Just Sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

The next day was dark and rainy. Kagome groaned as she started her car up and headed to work. _'I'm so glad I'm twenty minutes ahead of schedule.'_

The car's antenna was ricocheting back and forth as the wind blew harder. Kagome had to squint to see out the windshield better. "Oh damn. This weather sucks!"

Kagome turned off of the busy highway. The rain started coming down harder and suddenly a raccoon jumped out in front of her car. "AHHH!" Kagome screamed as she swerved off to the side and crashed into a tree. Kagome sighed in frustration as she pushed the inflated airbag aside. "Why do all the horrible things have to happen to me?"

She opened her car door and stepped out to see how much damage had been afflicted. The front of her car was completely bashed in. Kagome closed her eyes and started to rub her temples as the rain beat on her back and soaked her clothes.

Kagome walked back to her open car door and grabbed her purse. She started looking through it. "Oh, come on. Where are you?" she mumbled as she continued to look for her cell phone. "Please don't tell me I left it on the counter. Agh!" Kagome looked back at the road. Not a car in sight. _'Why doesn't this surprise me?'_ Kagome shivered as she wind blew against her soaked clothes.

She turned to get back into her car when a truck pulled up beside her. Kagome turned to see who had been kind enough to help her out. "Higurashi? Is that you"

Kagome froze. She knew that voice. _'Why? Out of all the people who could have came and got me, why did it have to be him?'_ Kagome gave a little smiled and waved. "Hey InuYasha."

"Higurashi, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh you know, just thought it was the perfect opportunity to play in the rain." she replied.

InuYasha looked from her over to her destroyed car. "Uh huh, well it looks to me as though you need to learn how to drive."

Kagome glared at him. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be getting to work?" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him.

"Shouldn't you?"

Kagome was trying to come up with a clever remark when he added, "Get in. I'll give you a ride to work."

Kagome whirled around to stare at him. _'Did InuYasha just offer me a ride to work?'_

"Well, come on! I don't have all day!" he yelled as she snapped out of her thoughts. She turned back to her car and grabbed all of her personal belongings then ran over to InuYasha's truck. She opened to passenger side door and slide inside. InuYasha tossed her his cell phone. Kagome looked at with confusion. "Call someone to tow your car."

Kagome nodded and did as she was told. She dialed the number and told the man the location and her home phone number. When she was done she handed InuYasha back his phone. "Thanks."

"Feh, whatever." he said as he glanced over at her and noticed she was shivering. _'She is soaking wet. Wait, why do I care? It's her damn fault she crashed.'_ he told himself but Kagome continued to shiver. He sighed as he turned the car around and started going in the opposite direction.

"Um, where are you going InuYasha? Work was that way." Kagome asked.

"I'm going back to my place. You're in no condition to be at work." he replied as he kept his gaze on the road.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're soaking wet for starters. I don't want you walking in with me looking like you were almost drowned." InuYasha said.

"Oh." Kagome muttered as she examined her soggy clothing. She ran her hand through her damp hair. _'Man, it took me forever to get my hair perfect this morning. Now it's ruined. Maybe InuYasha's right. I'm not in any condition to work.' _Kagome wondered. "Do I really look that bad?"

InuYasha snorted at her question. "Bad would be a compliment!" InuYasha voiced his opinion. He started to concentrate on driving again when he heard Kagome sniffle. He glanced over at her. "Higurashi?" His attention was switching between her and the road.

"You're right, InuYasha. I do look horrible. Maybe even worse than that!" Kagome blubbered on.

InuYasha didn't know what to do."Come on Higurashi, you don't have to cry about."

"You probably think I'm stupid for crying. Well, I'm sorry for being weak! Not everyone can be as coldhearted as you!" Kagome sobbed, but took a deep breath, "I'm sorry InuYasha. I didn't mean to take my misery out on you."

"You don't look horrible." InuYasha said causing Kagome to stop crying and look over at him. "Don't get the wrong idea Higurashi. I still don't like you, but I don't think you've ever looked horrible."

Kagome blushed and turned her attention to the scenery outside, "Thanks, I guess."

"Feh." InuYasha answered as he turned into an apartment complex's parking lot. He parked his truck and told Kagome that his apartment was on the second floor.

She followed him up the stairs and into his apartment. It was bigger than it appeared from outside , but still cozy in a way.

"You can take a shower and I'll call the office to tell them that we'll both be coming in late." InuYasha told her as she looked around the place aimlessly. "The bathroom right up there."

Kagome nodded and headed down the hallway then entered the bathroom.

* * *

Sango lazily typed on her computer as she waited for her friend to walk into the office. "Kagome's late again. Can't say that surprises me." She looked at her clock. Kagome was a half hour late. "I hope she's alright. She's never been this late before." Sango said to herself in a worried voice. 

The elevator doors opened and for a second Sango thought it was going to be Kagome, but to her disappointment Miroku walked into the lobby. He looked around and caught sight of her and walked over. "Good morning Sango." he greeted as he handed her a bouquet of lilies that he had had hidden behind his back.

She took them and gave a small smile. "Thank you Miroku, but you do know that today is Saturday right?"

Miroku continued to smile at her. "Oh course I know what day it is, Sango. In fact, it's the reason I'm here."

'_He seems to be in a better mood today. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.' _Sango thought to herself. "So, you seem to be back to your normal self."

"What gave you the impression that I wasn't like myself the last time we talked?" Miroku asked.

"Well, you seemed distracted and you said yourself that a friend of yours disappointed you, but today you seem to be back to your old self." Sango explained.

Miroku seemed to understand what she was talking about and looked down at the ground. "Yes, well, I still can't believe what she did, but I don't think she should get in the way of us."

Sango couldn't help but smile. _'So I wasn't the one who disappointed him!'_ Then the rest of Miroku's sentence seemed to hit her. "Wait, what do you mean by 'us'? There is no 'us'."

"Ah, but there could be. What do you say to you and me going out to dinner tonight at--" Miroku started but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hold on a second, would you Miroku?" Sango said as she picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Sango speaking. How may I help you?"

"Um, yeah, Sango. This is InuYasha Takahashi and I'm calling in to say that Miss Higurashi and myself will be a little late coming into work, so don't schedule anything for a couple of hours." InuYasha explained.

"Mr. Takahashi? Is Kagome with you?" Sango asked. Miroku seemed intently interested in those two names popping up in the same conversation.

"Yes, she's here with me. She had a little car trouble, but nothing serious. Anyway, we'll be coming in late so don't be expecting us there anytime soon." he said then hung up.

Sango looked at the phone in her hands. _'That was very odd. I sure hope Kagome's okay about being alone with InuYasha.' _

"So, Kagome's over at InuYasha's, is she?" Miroku asked, jerking Sango out of her thoughts. Sango looked over at him and nodded. "Well, this ought to be interesting."

"Tell me about it." Sango murmured.

Miroku shook himself out of his thoughts and looked back at Sango, "So, back to what we were talking about. What do you say to accompanying me to dinner at say around eight?"

Sango blushed. "Um, well, I don't know. I mean, I . . ."

"Come on Sango. I've been asking you out for I don't know how long now. Are you always going to say no to me?" Miroku asked as he leaned closer to her.

"Miroku. I just don't want to get hurt. I know what a womanizing person you are. We'd be together for a week before you get bored with me or you find someone else you think is better looking. I'm sorry, but I--" Sango started but Miroku took her by the hand to silence her.

"Sango, I'll admit I may be a womanizer, but I've never liked someone as much as I like you. There's something about you and I can't put my finger on it. I always seem to be more myself around you. I like being with you Sango." Miroku stated.

Sango's face was as bright as a tomato. _'Did he just say he likes to be with me? What is it about him that makes my heart beat faster?'_

"What do you say, Sango? Would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date?" Miroku asked still holding onto her hand.

"I, um . . ." Sango started, but couldn't voice her words so ended up nodding in approval.

Miroku gave her a genuine smile. "Great. Then I'll pick you up at your place at around eight." he replied then kissed her hand and walked onto the elevator. Right before the elevator doors closed he winked at her.

"Oh boy. What have I got myself into?" she asked herself, but smiled down at the bouquet of flowers he had given her.

* * *

Kagome stepped out the bathroom in a towel. '_Crap. What am I supposed to do now? My clothes are soaking wet.' _Kagome thought as she looked around to make sure InuYasha wasn't in the room. _'Just great. This is exactly what I wanted to today. Walk around InuYasha's apartment in nothing but a towel!' _

InuYasha walked out of his kitchen only to stop in his tracts when he saw Kagome standing in his living room wearing nothing but a towel. _'Holy shit! What the hell does she thinks she's doing?'_

Kagome gasped when she saw InuYasha gawking at her. "Oh my gosh! You pervert!" she screamed as she hide herself behind his couch.

"I'm the pervert? What about you? You're the one walking around my apartment in only a towel!" InuYasha yelled in his defense.

Kagome blushed. "Well, I had no choice! My clothes are still wet! What else was I supposed to do? Wait in the bathroom until you got worried and came to look for me?"

"Feh, just give me your clothes and I'll put them in the drier for you." InuYasha said as Kagome timidly handed over her mushy clothes. InuYasha walked out of the room and Kagome sighed in relief.

_'Gosh I hate feeling vulnerable around him.'_ Kagome sat down on the couch and glanced around the room. It was small and homey. There were bookshelves along one of the walls and a medium sized TV sat against the one opposite of her. She walked over to one of the bookshelves and scanned through his book selection.

She found a row of photo albums. She picked one random and walked back over to the couch. She opened the cover and viewed the pictures. Her eyes widened when she came across a picture of InuYasha and her sitting together on a bench, laughing. They must have been around nine or ten. _'We were so close. Then he had to ruin it by breaking my heart.'_

She flipped the page and found another picture of them together. They were older, probably around thirteen, it was winter and they were building a snowman. Kagome smiled down at it. _'I remember that day. I had been crying because Sota had cracked my favorite CD. InuYasha came over to make me feel better. We had so much fun and forgot about the whole CD incident afterward.'_

Kagome flipped the page again and came across a picture that made her eyes widen. She quickly slammed the album closed. It had been a picture of them together on their first date. They were sitting across from each other at their favorite restaurant holding hands above the table and they were smiling at each other. _'I had been so happy that day. Little did I know that he'd cheat on me later in our relationship.' _

InuYasha walked back into the room carrying some extra clothes. "Here. You can wear these until your own clothes are done." he said as he handed her a red baggy t-shirt and a pair of black boxers.

Kagome blushed as she took them. "Thanks." she replied as she took them and headed for the bathroom.

When Kagome came back out she noticed that InuYasha was looking at the photo album that she had been looking at earlier. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I haven't looked at these in years." he said as he scanned through the pictures.

"A lot of those pictures are my favorite memories." Kagome replied as she looked at a couple pictures of her and InuYasha on their first day of kindergarten.

InuYasha looked at her and attempted a smile. "Mine too." he said in response then looked back at the pictures. He came across their first date picture and quickly looked away. He stood up and closed the book and walked back over to the bookshelf and put the album back were it belonged.

Kagome watched his reaction. _'Apparently our past still haunts him as well.' _Kagome said to herself, _'Well, it should still haunt him!'_

InuYasha looked back over at Kagome and could tell that she had seen the picture. She looked hurt. _'I'm glad you still feel the pain you caused.' _

InuYasha walked back over to her. "So, are you hungry?"

* * *

_I finally got chapter eight done! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry again for this being so late, but I couldn't type fast enough! The reviews just kept coming, not that I'm complaining. (lol) Hoped you liked this it took awhile to think of what I should do next, but once I thought of something I couldn't stop typing! Anyway, keep those reviews coming!_

**Needed reviews for chapter nine:** _15 reviews!_


	9. How Can Life Get Any Worse?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

Chapter Nine **

Kagome stared at her half-eaten donut. So many thoughts were going rushing in her head at once and it was giving her a headache. She put her head in her hands to try to stop the pain.

InuYasha watched as Kagome bent over to hide the grim look on her face. He could tell that she wasn't feeling well. He sighed as he walked over to her and picked her up bridal style causing Kagome to gasp.

"Inu-InuYasha? Wh-what are you doing?" Kagome asked nervously as he carried her into his bedroom. She blushed as he set her on his bed.

InuYasha wouldn't look her in the eye. "Listen, you don't look like you feel too well. So, why don't you go ahead and take a nap."

Kagome blinked in confusion. She examined his room. The bedspread was red and it was as if the mattress was calling for her to sleep on it. "But I thought we had to go to work as soon as my clothes were done?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "You taking a nap won't make much of a difference. Besides, you wouldn't be able to get any work done if you're not feeling well." Kagome still felt unsure about sleeping in InuYasha's bed. InuYasha seemed to notice this so he added, "Don't worry, I don't plan on taking advantage of you."

Kagome looked up at him with a start. "I never thought that you would! I just don't feel comfortable sleeping in your bed!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Why? It never seemed to bother you before!" InuYasha retorted.

"That was years ago! When were still dating!" Kagome exclaimed then lowered her voice a tad, "It just doesn't feel right."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Just go to sleep, will ya? It's only a bed. Besides, you shouldn't feel uncomfortable if I'm giving you permission to sleep in it."

Kagome sighed. _'I don't think I'm going to win this one. I do feel peevish though. Maybe a little nap will do me some good.'_ Kagome was about to agree with him when she felt him gently push onto her back. The act surprised her and she couldn't help but freak out and grab his arms, which threw him off balance.

InuYasha was surprised by her impulsive action causing him to lose his balance and stumble. He was now half on top of her.

She looked at him with wide eyes and she couldn't seem to get her voice to work or her body for that matter. InuYasha stared into her soft brown eyes. He couldn't seem to force himself to look away. _'Damn it! Why can't I be mad at her? I should despise her! Yet my mind won't let me! What is it about her that makes me feel so . . . so calm?'_

_'I can't look away. Why? Why can't I look away? It hurts too much to look at him, but I think it'll hurt worse to look away. Why can he still do this to me?'_ Kagome thought franticly as she stared back into his amber orbs. A stray strand of his silver hair fell from behind his ear and Kagome got the sudden urge to push it back out of his face.

Kagome began to raise her hand when he grabbed it. She gasped when he intertwined his fingers with hers. Her heart started to beat twice it's normal rate. _'What am I doing? This is Higuashi for crying out loud! I can't keep doing this to myself. She betrayed me. I can't still feel for her.'_

* * *

A woman sat and watched countless houses come in and out of her view from her private jet window. She sighed as she saw her family's old town. A smile crept onto her lips. "Oh, can't wait to see everyone again. It's been far to long since I've came to town." she said to herself as leaned back into her seat. 

"Ms. Higurashi, we'll be landing in about ten minutes." said one of the flight's crew members.

The woman nodded and the man bowed and walked back into the jet's tiny kitchen. Just as the man was out of sight another man walked out of the bathroom and sat across form the woman. "So Kikyo, how do you think your family will react to your surprise visit?"

"Well, just say it'll probably open up a lot of healed wounds for one of my cousins, Naraku. I don't think she'll be very happy to see me." Kikyo replied.

Naraku grinned evilly. "Well, the picture of her you showed me was positively delightful. I can't wait to meet her."

"Remember our deal Naraku. You can have Kagome as long as I can have InuYasha." Kikyo warned the man in front of her.

He nodded. "Of course, Kikyo. I shall not forget our bargain, but as far as I'm concerned Kagome already belongs to me. Same goes for you and InuYasha."

Kikyo gave him a flattering smile. "That's very positive thinking, Naraku. I like it."

He took hold of her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "Thank you, my dear. We'll both have what we desire very shortly. I assure you."

"Good because I don't think I can wait very much longer." Kikyo replied.

* * *

Sango looked up at the clock. _'Where are they? What's keeping them? I hope Kagome's alright.'_

She impatiently tapped her desk with her pen. She looked back at the clock. "They've been gone for hours." Sango exclaimed. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

* * *

InuYasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes. _'I will admit I always have loved her eyes. It's probably the only thing I've miss about her.'_ he thought to himself as he slowly closed the space between them. 

'What is he doing? I hope he's not doing what I think he's doing.' Kagome told herself, but her body seemed to have it's own opinion as it subconsciously moved forward.

Just as their lips were about to meet, InuYasha's cell phone began to ring. '_Damn it!' _InuYasha yelled at himself as he drug his phone out of his pocket. "What!" he yelled in an annoyed voice.

Sango seemed a bit taken aback. "Um, Mr. Takahashi? This is Sango and I was just wondering if you and Kagome were okay? You two have been gone all morning. It shouldn't take this long to get her car towed."

InuYasha was fuming and it ticked him off because he didn't know why he was so angry. "Since when have you been my keeper Sango? We'll come in when we damn well feel like it! Is that alright with you?"

"Well sorry! You'll have to excuse me for worrying about you! God, next time you need my help I'll be sure to remind you of how low you just treated me!" Sango yelled back and then she hung up.

"Hey! I didn't say you could hang up on me!" InuYasha yelled at the dial tone.

Kagome didn't know what to feel at the moment. She was confused. _'He--I--we almost kissed! What was I thinking! I'm so stupid! Do I want to get hurt again? Is that what my heart is asking for? To be put through complete misery again? This is all his fault! If he didn't have to be so puzzling! Being a jerk one minute then making my heart stop the next! I just want to smack him!'_

InuYasha huffed as he tossed his cell phone onto his nightstand. He looked back down at Kagome, who he still hadn't gotten off of, and slightly blushed. "Um, sorry about that. It was Sango. She wanted to know where we were." he said as he pushed himself up off of her.

"So I heard. I've always told you that you need to work on your people skills." she replied.

"Feh, yeah, you and the rest of the world. I really couldn't care less. If people would just get off their high horse then I wouldn't have to be so touchy with them." InuYasha said.

"But even with the people who aren't on their high horse you still bite there heads off." Kagome stated.

"Yeah well, when your trust gets _broken_ once you have a tendency to never let anyone else in." InuYasha said and emphasized broken.

Kagome furrowed her brow at him. "What--"

"Just take your nap already! The quicker you take your nap the quicker we can go to work." InuYasha interrupted her.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll take a nap." she said as she laid back, "Happy?"

"Not until you're actually asleep."

Kagome closed her eyes for a few moments then opened one of them to see if InuYasha was still watching her. "Are you just going to sit there and watch me take a nap?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. It all depends on if you really go to sleep or are just going to lay there and pretend to be sleeping."

Kagome sighed then turned on her side so she wasn't facing him. "Fine. Do what ever you want." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and felt herself fall into a deep slumber.

"I plan to." he retorted. He watched her until he saw the slow rise and fall of her chest indicating that she had fallen asleep. He sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. _'What is wrong with me? Was I just about to kiss her earlier on? Damn it, what is she doing to me?'_

Kagome turned onto her back in her sleep and InuYasha couldn't help but examine her face. He shook his head of any thoughts of her that my have been coming up. He stood up and walked out of his room then over to the couch.

"I have to stop thinking about her. If I get her out of my mind then everything will be back to normal." he said as he plopped down into the couch and turned on the TV with the remote. An old black and white romance movie was showing. InuYasha grimaced at it then quickly changed the channel.

InuYasha sighed with relief when a action movie came on. It was a car chase and the men were shooting at each other for the cars. InuYasha was started to get into it when the good guys crashed. After the destruction, another car pulled up and a panicked looking woman rushed out of the car crying one of the men's name.

The woman ran over to the man she called out for. He was sprawled out to the side of the destroyed car. She kneed down next to him and lifted him onto her lap. He looked up at her and attempted to smile at her. Then he lifted his hand up to caress her cheek and declared his love for her. She began to cry tears of joy and went down to bring him into a passionate kiss.

InuYasha shut off the TV. "AGH! They've even got that stupid garbage in action movies! What next? Horror?" he mused as he laid on his side. His eyelids started to get heavy until he fell into a gentle sleep. _'I guess Kagome's not the only one who gets to take a nap.'_

_

* * *

The wind was blowing hard. It was dark and bright at the same time. She couldn't move or feel any part of her body. She opened her eyes just as a big gust of wind blew against her face. _

_She felt as if her body were bound to something. She wanted to scream. She didn't know where she was. The brightness was hurting her eyes and the darkness was so empty it scarred her. Kagome just wanted to get out of where ever she was. _

_"Help me! Please! Anybody!" she scream to the deserted void. She felt tears build up behind her eyes._

_"You have broken my trust, Kagome. Why?" a voice echoed through the emptiness. Kagome looked in every direction that she was able to trying to find the person who had said that._

_"Who's there? Can you please help me? I'm stuck and I don't know where I am!" she yelled out._

_"Why would I help you? If you weren't so weak, maybe you could help yourself." the voice said to her calmly. Kagome saw a figure walking toward her. She was trying to identify it but she couldn't make out its face. "Poor Kagome. Stuck with no one to help but me."_

_Kagome still couldn't tell who it was, but she felt positive it was a man. "What are you talking about? Please just help me get up."_

_When the man walked close enough to her he knelt down in front of her. The darkness hide his upper facial features, while the brightness displayed his full lips. Kagome felt a shiver go down her back. The man reached up to stroke her cheek, but Kagome pulled her head out of his reach. "Now don't do that. How am I supposed to help you if you won't let me touch you?"_

_Kagome didn't want this man's help anymore. She got the feeling that he was playing with her emotions and she didn't like it. She just wanted get out of this creepy place and away from this guy. "No, I don't want to your help anymore! I can do it myself!"_

_"Well, isn't this a surprise. Seems only a few seconds ago you were begging me for help. Umm, and I was actually going to offer you my time. What a waste. I knew you were pathetic." he said as he stood up and started to turn around, but Kagome stopped him._

_"Wait! Please. Who are you? You seem very familiar." Kagome asked as she sat on the ground looking up at the only person for what seemed like miles. "And do you know where we are?" _

_He turned back to look down at her. "Why don't you know who I am, Kagome? How low can you sink to forget about me? I thought that what we had would at least leave an impression on you? Maybe you feel the guilt of betraying me and are to proud to want to remember?" he asked as another gust of wind blew. _

_"Who are you? I want to know now! How did I betray you? Where are we?" Kagome asked. So may questions were storming around in her head and she wanted the answers to all of them._

_"We are in a world of your own making." he replied just as a strong wind blew. Blowing his silver hair around his head._

_'Silver?' Kagome thought to herself. "How do we get out?" _

_He walked up to her and grabbed her by the her hair. Kagome yelled out in pain. He brought her up to eye level and whispered into the shell of her hear. "You can't."_

_Kagome screamed, either from the pain or horror she felt. She wanted out of here. Away from this madman._

_

* * *

_

Kagome sat up covered in a cold sweat and she noticed she was panting._ 'That was the weirdest dream--no nightmare--I've ever had.' _

She looked around the room and remembered that she was sleeping in InuYasha's bed. She got out of it and walked into the living room.

She noticed that he was asleep on the couch. Kagome couldn't help but smile at him._ 'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.'_ She knelt down so that she was face to face with him. She brushed back the bangs from his face. He swatted the sudden disturbance and she couldn't help but giggle.

She began to stand up when a sudden hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down onto the couch. Kagome was too shocked to yell out, but blushed deeply when InuYasha put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"InuYasha? Are you awake?" she asked, but all she got in response was his even breathing. "He's still asleep." _'He must have grabbed me unintentionally.' _

Kagome's blush still hadn't left her face and she couldn't seem to relax in his hold. He squeezed her gently causing her to gasp, but she seemed to relax more after that. She still felt tired so she snuggled her face into his chest. She soon fell asleep to the soft lullaby of InuYasha's heartbeat.

_

* * *

_

_Woot!Woot! It's **SPRING BREAK**! I'm so happy and I wanted to make everyone happy by updating this even though I still haven't gotten the 15 reviews needed for this chapter. So I hope to get alot of good ones for this one! This is one of my cavorite chapters! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and please don't kill me for the interrution on their little romantic moment! I promise there will be more! So please review this so I can update this to chapter ten!_

**Needed reviews for chapter ten:** _16 reviews!_


	10. Has Kikyo Been a Naughty Niece?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

Chapter Ten **

InuYasha couldn't remember the last time he sleep so soundly. He felt composed and self-possessed. There was something in his arms and he pulled it closer to him. He felt it nuzzle against him and he reflexively nuzzle back.

He nestled into the into its shoulder. Its scent was too strong and he couldn't help back place small kisses on its shoulder and up to the curve of its neck.

Whatever he was holding started to moan. He smiled to himself and he slowly opened his eyes. InuYasha looked down at what he was hold in his embrace and his eyes widened when he discovered that it was Kagome.

_'Holy hell! How did she get here?'_ he thought fretfully. He looked around as if to find someone watching them. When he didn't find anyone he looked back down at her. _'What the hell am I going to do now?'_ He gazed at her face trying to see if he could tell what she was thinking by her facial expressions._ 'No, she can't be. There's no way that she's dreaming about me. I mean, why would she dream about me? . . . Not that I care what she's dreaming about.'_

He stared down at her then shook himself out of his thoughts. _'I have to get up. I'm letting this girl get to me.'_ he thought as he heaved himself out of her grasp much to her displeasure, then maneuvered himself around her form so that he could get off the couch.

He was about to walk away when he saw Kagome shiver at the loss of his body heat. He sighed as he picked up the blanket, that was folded on the back of the couch and draped in over her.

* * *

"Tell me again why I had to come here with you, Kikyo?" Naraku asked as they walked up the steps to the Higurashi shrine. 

Kikyo looked over at him and scowled. "Because I have to see how my family is doing."

"That still doesn't explain why I had to come with you."

"I didn't want to come here alone, alright? Gosh." Kikyo replied coldly as she did her best to try and not make eye contact with him.

Naraku chuckled. "Oh, I see. You're afraid to see them by yourself. I guess that's a reasonable excuse." he said as she snarled at him, which only made him laugh more. He pulled her against his chest. "Oh my dear Kikyo. You look so alluring when you do that."

The frown never left her face, but she knew better than to struggle against Naraku. "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

Naraku smirked as he let go of her. "As you wish." he said and they continued up the steps.

When they reached the top, Kikyo was overwhelmed by memories. _'It's exactly like it use to be.'_ she thought to herself as she looked from the sacred tree over to the old well house. _'It's been far too long since the last time I've been here.' _

They walked up to the front door and knocked. A boy around the age of seventeen answered. "Oh! Is that really you, Sota?" Kikyo asked with excitement.

The boy was confused at first but gradually recognized her. "Kikyo? Is that you?"

Kikyo nodded with glee as she pulled Sota into her embrace. "Oh, how long as it been since I last seen you?"

"Probably around six or seven years." he replied. "Why don't you come in? I'm sure Mom will be happy to see you as well."

Kikyo smiled at him. _'Yeah right. This is what I was worrying about. I don't think she's forgiven me yet. Besides Grandpa, she's the only one who didn't believe my story about InuYasha cheating on Kagome.'_ Kikyo thought as she walked inside with Naraku at her heels.

Sota noticed the strange man that was following his cousin. "Hey Kikyo, who's that?"

Kikyo looked behind her and stiffened. She hadn't thought of how she was going to introduce Naraku, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Oh, this is Naraku, my boyfriend."

Sota eyed Naraku suspiciously then stuck his hand out. "Hello Naraku. I'm Sota, Kikyo's cousin."

"Hello, I've heard so much about you all." Naraku replied unaffected by Kikyo's little announcement.

"Sota! Who was at the door?" a woman's voice came from inside the kitchen. Kikyo and Naraku took a seat on the couch.

"Mom, you'll never guess who it is!" Sota yelled in response. The woman walked out of the kitchen and was drying her soapy hands on a dishrag. Her eyes widened when she recognized Kikyo.

"Hello, Aunt Carol." Kikyo said in a friendly tone.

"Oh . . . Kikyo. How nice of you to . . . stop by. What has it been? Seven years now? Time sure seems to fly when . . . you're not around, doesn't it?" Carol replied aloofly.

Kikyo winced at the tone of her voice and Naraku leaned of to whisper into her ear. "She doesn't seem to favor you. Don't tell me you been a naughty niece, Kikyo?" Naraku chuckled.

* * *

Kagome sluggishly opened her eyes. She had felt unusually warm and then it was like someone had turned off the heater because the warmth was suddenly gone. She was facing the back of a couch and she abruptly remembered that InuYasha pulled her onto the couch with him. 

She sat up and nervously looked around. InuYasha was no where in sight. Kagome released a relieved sigh. _'I don't think I can face him without blushing a bright shade of red.'_

At that moment InuYasha walked into the room and noticed that Kagome was awake. He slightly blushed as he headed toward her. "It's about time you finally decided to wake up."

Kagome glared at him. "Well, if **_someone_** hadn't of pulled me onto the couch with him then I wouldn't have fallen asleep again!" Kagome snapped back but not without a deep blush forming on her cheeks.

InuYasha didn't know how to reply. _'**I** pulled her onto the couch with me? I don't remember doing that, but she seems to. Oh crap, this can't get any worse.' _Blush spread across his face._ 'Shit! Why am I blushing? I can't blush! Especially not in front of Higurashi!'_

"Sorry InuYasha, I didn't mean to yell. I'm still a little disoriented." Kagome explained as she leaned back against the couch.

He sat down next to her and place his hands in his lap. "I guess I can forgive you this time."

Kagome looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks. I actually feel relaxed for once. I think I nap is just what I needed."

InuYasha snorted at her comment. "Am I ever wrong about these things?" he boasted.

She thought about it for a moment. "Yes. Quite frankly you're always wrong about stuff like this. I am actually surprised."

"You're pushing your welcome Higurashi." he warned. Kagome laughed a heartfelt laugh, which cause InuYasha smile against his will. "Your clothes are done. They're in the laundry room. I think we should be heading to work pretty soon."

Kagome nodded and went to get her clothes. _'I guess it's time to get back to work.'_

* * *

The room was filled with an awkward silence and Kikyo was starting to get anxious. She looked around the room trying to see if she could find something to talk about as she fidgeted with her fingers. 

"So, tell us Kikyo. What have you been up to since you've been here?" Carol asked politely.

Kikyo hesitated a moment. "Well, I . . . have you seen my new movie?" she asked.

Carol seemed to consider this then smiled. "I always knew you'd be an actress. It seems to suit you well." Naraku started to laugh causing Carol to switch her heavy gaze from Kikyo to him. "And who may I ask are you?"

"Sorry ma'am. My name is Naraku."

She observed him for a second, but didn't smile at him. _'Something about this guy gives me the creeps. I don't trust him.'_

Naraku could sense that the woman didn't trust him and he smirked at her. _'It doesn't really matter what you think of me. As long as I get Kagome you don't' have to worry about a thing.'_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naraku and you know Kikyo how?"

"She's my girlfriend and she wanted me to meet her family. She talks about you all nonstop." Naraku replied.

Carol seemed to freeze. "Is that so? Well, I must say that we never really talk about her."

Kikyo winced again. _'Man, will she ever get over it? My plan to get InuYasha would be a lot simpler if she just trusted me.'_ "Well, I guess that you must be very busy then. So, where's Kagome? I'd love to catch up with her."

'_There is no way in hell I'm going to let you talk to my daughter again. Not after you ruined her high school years.'_ Carol thought to herself and was going to say it out loud, but Sota interfered.

"Oh, she's at work. She writes for the local magazine. She's really good at it too. I think even InuYasha enjoys reading her articles." Sota informed her.

Kikyo's eyes lit up when he mentioned InuYasha. "So, are InuYasha and Kagome back together?"

Sota shook his head sadly. "No. They hate each others guts. You'd be lucky get them to be humble to each--" Sota started, but his mother stopped him.

"Sota, that's enough!" she bellowed and Sota watched her a little stunned by her sudden outburst. "Sorry sweetie, but it not any of Kikyo's business whether or not InuYasha and Kagome are back together."

Sota knew why his mother was being this way. He heard the story frequently when he was younger about how Kikyo had lied to Kagome about InuYasha, and to extent he believed her. However, some of parts of Kikyo's story had mad sense and Kagome seemed to believe her. He remembered how Kagome and Kikyo had been really close before all this had happened. They were like twins. He didn't think Kagome would believe her mother's works about how Kikyo was lying, but they somehow managed to drift apart from each other none the less.

"Sorry Mom." Sota apologized as his mother patted him on the shoulder understandingly.

"It's alright."

"So they aren't back together. Well in my opinion, Kagome could do much better anyway. He was just a lying cheat." Kikyo stated and Carol made a fist with her hands, that were down at her sides.

"Well, Kikyo, it's been a pleasure to see you again, but I'm very busy today and I just don't have anymore time to waste on you. Sorry, but you'll have to come back another time." Carol said then walked back into the kitchen.

Kikyo sighed in defeat. _'Well, this was a waste of a visit.'_ She looked over at Sota, who was looking miserable. "Don't worry about it, Sota. I'm use to her behavior. The movie industry has given me a lot of experience on how to deal with a critic, but I would have loved to have talked to Kagome."

"Well, you could always visit her at work. I could give you directions." Sota suggested.

Kikyo smiled gratefully at him. "Oh Sota, that would just be just wonderful. You're such a doll!" she replied as he wrote down Kagome's work address.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha walked into the lobby only to be greeted by a concerned Sango. 

"Where have you guys been? Do you know how worried I've been? Particularly about you, Kagome." Sango said in one breath.

Kagome blinked at her, "Um, sorry Sango. I took a nap and--"

InuYasha interrupted. "Didn't I tell you that you weren't our keeper, Sango?"

Sango looked over at him with angry eyes. "Correction. You told me that I wasn't **_your_** keeper and I believe I asked Kagome if she was alright."

"Well as you can see she's fine. I am perfectly capable of talking care of someone!" he yelled at her.

"Hello. I'm--" Kagome started but was cut short again.

"I never said that you weren't! I just don't think that you and Kagome should be left alone together for too long!" Sango yelled back.

"And why would you say that?" InuYasha asked knowing full well what she meant.

"Oh come on! Everyone here knows that you too constantly fight with each other!" Sango informed him.

InuYasha and Sango continued to fight with each other as Kagome shrugged her shoulders and walked into her office. _'I can't believe those two. They're acting like children.'_

Kagome smiled at her little observation and she looked out her office door to watch them fight some more. As she watched, the elevator door opened and two figures walked out. Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized one of them to be Kikyo, but she didn't recognized the other one.

_'What is she doing here?'_ Kagome thought as she knelt down behind her desk so she couldn't see her.

Kikyo smiled at the fist thing she saw. InuYasha. She had dreamed of seeing him again. _'I have missed him so much. He was definitely gotten better looking since the last time I saw him. That shirt shows off his muscles in just the right places. No more boyish chest for him.' _Kikyo thought greedily as she surveyed his body.

InuYasha sensed someone staring at him and he turned around to see who it was and he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews I got! They came in really fast! Either I'm going to have type faster or I'm in big trouble. (lol) But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even if Kikyo was in it! Thanks again!_

**Needed reviews for chapter eleven:** _15 reviews!_


	11. Why do you Work for Him?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven **

Kikyo smiled as she walked over to InuYasha. "It's been a while, hasn't it InuYasha?" she asked as she placed a hand on his chest.

Sango watched the woman skimmed her fingers over InuYasha's chest. _'InuYasha obviously knows this woman judging by the way he addressed her. Then way do I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well?'_

"I don't think it's been long enough." he mumbled. Sango looked from him back to Kikyo.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?"

Kikyo glanced over at Sango, but quickly looked back up at InuYasha. "I'm here to visit Kagome. Meeting you here is just a bonus."

InuYasha pulled himself out of Kikyo's grasp and started walking toward his office. "Whatever."

Kikyo watched him walk off with a longing look. "We'll talk later then?" she hollered after him, but he had already slammed his office door.

"This is the longest work day of my entire career." Sango muttered to herself. "Now would you care to explain who you are and why you want to see Kagome?"

"I'm her cousin. Is it a crime to come and visit my family now?" Kikyo snapped at her.

"No, but . . . wait. Did you say you were Kagome's cousin?" Sango asked.

"Yeah that's what I said. Are you deaf?"

_'She's Kagome's cousin and she knows InuYasha. Pretty well I'd say by the way she was looking at him. So, does this mean that . . . oh please don't tell me this is Kikyo?'_ Sango concluded in her mind and let out a groan.

"What's your problem now?" Kikyo asked, "You know what? I don't care. Just tell me where Kagome is."

"You wouldn't happened to be Kikyo Higurashi, would you?" Sango asked hoping that she was wrong about this.

"Yeah, don't tell me you're one of my fans? Because I don't do autographs." Kikyo replied.

"Kikyo, I think you're getting off the subject." Naraku whispered to her.

"I'm trying to find out where Kagome is. Gosh, hold your horses. You'll get to see your little tramp soon." Kikyo murmured back to him.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here?" a fragile voice asked.

Naraku and Kikyo's attention went straight to the source of the voice. Kagome had just walked out of her office. "Kagome! Oh, it's been way too long!" Kikyo said excitingly as she ran over to Kagome and pulled her into a huge hug.

Kagome just stood in Kikyo's embrace. She didn't think her pride would let her hug back. "I didn't know you where coming to town."

"Oh, I thought it would be nice to surprise everyone." she replied as she pulled out of their embrace, "Do you have anyplace we could talk in private? There's someone that I'm dying to introduce you to."

Kagome nodded and ushered them into her office then shut the door behind her. Kikyo and the man that was with her sat down on Kagome's office's couch. "So, who's this that's with you, Kikyo?"

She smiled in return. "This, Kagome, is the man you've been waiting for."

"The man I've been waiting for? What do you mean, Kikyo?" Kagome asked confused.

"My name's Naraku and I've heard so may wonderful things about you Kagome." the man answered for himself.

"Th-that's very flattering, but I assure you, not everything you've heard could have been good." Kagome replied with a slight blush on her face.

Naraku took hold of her hand. "No, I **_assure_** you, that it was all good. Too good to be true. I'd like to get to know the Kagome you assume that you are."

Kagome's blush deepened at the innocent contact of his hand. "I-I don't know. This is all way too fast."

"Oh come on Kagome, I've known Naraku for years. Do you think I would set you up with anyone **_dangerous_**?" Kikyo asked in a hurt voice.

Kagome seemed to consider this. _'Well, she is my cousin. I don't think that she'd purposely put me in danger. Heck, why not. I can't remember the last time I've been on a date.' _

"Well Kagome? What do you say to going to a club with me tonight? That is if you don't have to wake up to early tomorrow morning?" Naraku asked her.

"Actually, tomorrow's my day off." Kagome replied, "Um, sure. Why not. I've got to have some fun in my life."

"Good. I'll make sure you have a fun time then." Naraku said as he gave her a piece of paper. "Here's my cell number."

Kagome took the number and gave him hers. "I guess I'll see you tonight then?"

"Indeed." Naraku said and then walked out the door. Kikyo smiled proudly at Kagome.

"So, you work for InuYasha, huh? How'd that happen?" Kikyo asked as she traced the couch's design with the tip of her finger.

Kagome froze on the spot. _'Why did she have to bring him up? Why can't one conversation in my life not include that jerk?'_ Kagome thought aggressively. "Why do you want to knowabout that?"

"Well, for starters, the last time I was here InuYasha cheated on you with me. I just didn't think you'd be working for him after what he did." Kikyo explained. "Then there's the fact that Sota said that you two weren't back together."

"You talked to Sota? When?" Kagome asked desperately trying to change the topic.

"I just left Aunt Carol's house before I came here."

"Bet that was a cheerful visit." Kagome mumbled knowing full well how her mother felt toward Kikyo.

"It went **_swimmingly." _**Kikyo answered sarcastically.

Kagome groaned. "I hope Mom didn't give you a hard time. I know how mother feels about you. I swear she's gone mental with that theory of hers."

Kikyo chucked. "That's alright. I can handle Aunt Carol. She only said a few hateful word really. There's nothing for you to worry about, Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "Well, if you're sure. I could always have a talk with her."

"No, no. That's not necessary. She's harmless." Kikyo guaranteed her. "So, back to what we were talking about. Why are you working for InuYasha?"

Kagome mentally moaned. "Well, it's a long story."

Kikyo's smile never faded from her cheerful face. "That's fine, I've got all day."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. The past just keeps on coming back to my life a living nightmare."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It was a sunny day and Kagome was walking down the street with the biggest smile on her face. She had recently graduated college and was out job hunting. She knew what she wanted to do. Write. If it had to do with writing then she was going to apply for it._

_She walked past a building when a sign in the window caught her eyes._ **'Hiring: Anyone who is a capable article writer'**_Kagome couldn't contain the excitement. Her first major job. Oh, she was literately jumping up and down. The rushed inside and up to the front desk and asked the secretary about the job offers._

_The woman looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you alright miss?"_

_Kagome blinked in confusion._ 'Am I in the wrong building?' _"Umm, the sign outside said that you were looking for a writer." _

_Realization hit the woman. "Oh, you want the third floor then. That's where they're hiring magazine authors."_

_Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank you so much." she said as she hurried over to the elevator. The door was about to close and she feared she was going to miss it. "Please! Hold the door!"_

_A young man stuck out his hand to stop the elevator door from closing. She ran inside and kneeled to try and caught her breath. She straightened herself. "Thanks for holding that for me."_

_The man didn't respond. He just stared at the door. He was wearing a hat that seemed to be suppressing his hair inside. She studied the side of his face. He seemed familiar._ 'I know I've seen him somewhere before. I just don't know where.'

_The man seemed to sense Kagome's eyes on him. "What do you what, wench?" he snapped as he turned to look at her with his amber orbs._

_Kagome's eyes widened when she recognized the man standing before her. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe._ 'Please tell me that I'm seeing things. This cannot be InuYasha Takahashi.'

_The man quickly looked away from Kagome and said nothing more to her as the elevator doors opened on the third floor._

_They stepped put together and Kagome started to feel nervous._ 'Is he here for a job too?'

_Kagome watched as InuYasha walked into an office and shut the door._ 'Well, he must have done this a lot of time before or he feels pretty sure of himself. It's probably that one.'

_A woman was watching Kagome from her office. She stepped outside when Kagome began looking around helplessly. "Is there something I can do for you, ma'am?"_

_Kagome looked over at the woman a little surprised because she had walked up behind her. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a loose bun. "Um, yes, do you happen to know who I see to get a job interview with?"_

_The woman seemed to study Kagome before she replied, "You'll be wanting to see Mr. Takahashi then. He's the supervisor for this division."_

_Kagome moaned in annoyance._ 'You have got to be kidding me? Why is he supervisor? Of all people. I never wanted to see him again.'

_"Are you alright miss? You went a little pale there for second." the woman asked in a concerned voice._

_Kagome shook herself form her thoughts. "Uh huh." she said as she let out a deep breath, "Could you show me were Inu--I mean--Mr. Takahashi's office is?"_

_The woman nodded and escorted her down the hallway, that InuYasha had walked down earlier, and stopped outside his office. Before Kagome could knock the woman stopped her. "Um, before you do this, I'd like to warn you about Mr. Takahashi's temper. He's not the easiest boss to warm up to."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think I'll be able to handle him." she said as her nerves started to catch up with her._

_The woman eyed her again then smiled. "I think Mr. Takahashi might find someone who's not going to let him walk all over them. My names Sango, by the way." she said as she stuck out her hand._

_Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Pleasure to meet you." Kagome replied as she shook Sango's hand.Sango smiled in return then took a deep breath and knocked on her boss's door. "What do you want?" came a male voice from the other side. Kagome tensed up at the sound of it._

_"Um, Mr. Takahashi? There's a woman out her to see you. About the job offering." Sango stated through the closed door._

_"Send her in." he called back. Sango looked over at Kagome and smiled again. She opened the door and mouthed a 'Good luck'._

_Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself before she stepped inside. InuYasha looked up at her and didn't seem to recognize her at first, but once he looked into her eyes he knew exactly who it was. "What do **you** want?"_

_Kagome frowned at him. "What do you think I'm doing here? A want a job!"He flashed her one of his famous smirks as he leaned in and whispered, "You want me to hire you for old times sake? Is that what you're hoping for? Well, tough luck Higurashi."_

_Kagome felt like there was steam coming out of her ears. "I don't want you to just give a job! Especially not for old time's sake! I want the job because I'm good enough!"_

_"Touching speech Higurashi, but I just don't think you're right for the job." he replied and was about to turn around in his chair, but Kagome stopped._

_"You can't do this!" Kagome yelled at him. "You can't just deny me a job just because we share a past together! Now, I want a proper interview!"_

_InuYasha looked shocked for a second, but quickly recovered. "Feh, whatever."_

_Kagome smiled as she sat in the chair that was opposite of his. "Okay so, let's get this over with, shall we?"_

_"Exactly what I was thinking." he agreed._

_About twenty minutes later Kagome ran out of the office yelling like an idiot. She got the job._

_InuYasha stood in his office doorframe shaking his head. "You are a nutcase."_

_She looked over at him still smiling like a goofball. "I'm just so happy. I take it you've finally become editor you've always wanted to be?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders. "It'll do for now."_

_Kagome nodded as she continued her happy dance._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Umm, so he hired you did he? Interesting." Kikyo mumbled more to herself than to Kagome, who nodded in response.

"Yeah, but he said the only reason he hired me was because he was desperate, which I know was a lie. His magazine has been getting higher ratings ever since he hired me and deep down I think that kills him." Kagome said as she flipped her hair off her shoulder.

Kikyo was still deep in thought and barely heard what Kagome said. _'It might that more effort to flatter InuYasha than I first thought.' _

"Kikyo, are you alright?"

Kikyo looked up at her with a start, "Hmm what?"

"You kinda zoned out on me there for moment." Kagome said with a smile.

Kikyo returned one. "Oh I'm fine. Let's talk about you and Naraku. What do you think of him?"

Kagome hesitated in answering. "Umm . . . he seems nice enough. I mean, I don't really know him that well, but I guess all couples start out that way."

Kikyo nodded in agreement. "Very true. You know Kagome, if you don't feel like you know him well enough to go on a date with him by yourself you could always make it a double date."

Kagome eyes brightened up. "That's a great idea, Kikyo, and I know the perfect couple for company. My friends Miroku and Sango." Kagome announced. _'Even if they're not a couple **yet**.'_

"Actually, Kagome, I was hinting at InuYasha and myself. That is if you don't mind." Kikyo asked shyly.

Kagome stopped planning Miroku and Sango's perfect date to digest this new bit of information. "You and InuYasha are seeing each other?"

"Well, I thought that it might be okay since what happened between you two happened so many years ago. I really do like him, Kagome, and he says he likes me too." Kikyo replied.

Kagome sighed. _'I can't be mad at her. She can't help the way she feels and she's in town so why not invite her on my double date. Hey, why not make it a triple date!' _Kagome suddenly smiled at her cousin. "What do you say we make this a triple date?"

Kikyo considered this for a minute. "Sure why not."

Kagome ran over and hugged her around the waist. "Oh thank you so much, Kikyo! We're gong to have so much fun!"

* * *

_I thought I'd end it hear because for one, it seemed appropriate and for another, I probably won't update as frequently because I go back to school tomorrow after a long week of SPRING BREAK! Now I have to get back to work with school and the musical. Sorry if this disappoints anyone. Blam my school. I'll try to get my chapter done fast anyhow._

**Needed reviews for chapter tweleve:** _15 reviews_


	12. Getting the Couples Set

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve **

InuYasha was in his office looking through the preview of next month's magazine. As he flipped through the pages he couldn't help but think that something was missing._ 'But what though?'_

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. When it opened and Kikyo walked inside InuYasha had to bite back a groan. _'Not now.'_

"Hey you." she said seductively as she walked up to his desk and sat down on top of it. "I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah. I do." InuYasha replied a little too quickly.

Kikyo frowned at him, but continued as if he didn't say anything. "Because I wanted you to go to a club with me."

"Well, I'm busy." he said as he turned his attention back to the magazine.

"Oh come on. How can I go hang out with Kagome and her date if I don't have one?" Kikyo pouted.

InuYasha quickly looked up at Kikyo. "What do you mean by Kagome and her date?"

"Just how it sounds. Please come with me. We don't even have to call it a date if you don't want to." Kikyo begged.

"Who's Kagome's date?"

"I hooked her up with a friend of mine. She's quite taken with him and I pretty sure he likes her as well." Kikyo explained.

_'She's gong on a date with a person she just met? That doesn't sound like Kagome. Of course she's not the Kagome that I trusted long ago either. I don't know why I'm letting this get to me.'_ InuYasha thought as he stared at his desk intently.

"Um, InuYasha? Is anyone home?" Kikyo asked as InuYasha focused on her again. "So, have you decided whether or not you wanted to go or not?"

InuYasha hesitated for a moment before replying. "I guess I can make arrangements."

Kikyo squealed in delight as she hugged him around the neck. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much InuYasha!"

"But remember, it's not a date!" he choked out as Kikyo tightened her grip around him.

"Kikyo. Get off of me!" he said as she let go of him and smile sheepishly at him.

"Sorry about that InuYasha." she apologized. "I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time and I can't wait to see you tonight." Then she walked over to the door and just before she went out she blew him a kiss.

InuYasha closed his eyes and started to message his temples. He could feel a migraine coming on.

* * *

Kagome walked down the deserted hallway with a smile on her face. She didn't exactly know why she was feeling so giddy. She figured it was because she was going to finally be able to relax with her friends for the first time in a long time. 

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called as she ran up to her. "Are you alright?"

Kagome continued to smile. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Well, after being stuck with InuYasha for what seemed like forever and then being visited by a cousin who was the cause of this whole mess, I'd say you have a lot to be not alright with." Sango explained.

"Kikyo isn't the cause of all this. She was the one who was honest about InuYasha. You're beginning to sound a lot like my mom." Kagome replied, "Besides, I have a date tonight."

Sango's eyes widened. "You have a what?"

"A date. A triple date to be exact."

"A triple date?" Sango asked a little confused.

"Yeah, well, not exactly. It all depends on you." Kagome said as she smiled sheepishly at Sango.

"How does it depend on me?" Sango asked a little afraid of what her answer would be.

Kagome's smile grew. "Well . . . I was hoping that you would come with us with Miroku."

_'I haven't even told her about my date with Miroku yet!'_ Sango blushed. "Um, well, actually Kagome--"

"Oh please Sango! You just gotta come!" Kagome begged, "Cause if you don't I'll be stuck with only Naraku to distant myself from InuYasha and Kikyo!"

Sango looked at Kagome in alarm. "Wait a minute, InuYasha and Kikyo are the other couple we're going with?" she asked as the rest of Kagome's sentence sank in, "Naraku? . . . Why does that name sound familiar?"

"That's who my date is." Kagome informed her. "So please Sango! Please don't leave me with InuYasha and Kikyo! Besides, you and Miroku would make a cute couple."

Sango sighed in dismay. "It just so happens, Kagome, that I already have a date with Miroku tonight."

Kagome's eyes widened at that bit of news. "What? When did this happen?" Kagome screeched in a high giddy voice.

Sango flinched in shock, "He asked me this morning and I accepted."

Kagome was literately jumping up and down. "Oh, this is so great! Now you and Miroku can go with us and I won't have to feel so uptight!"

Sango rolled her eyes at her, but smiled anyway. "Well, I'm glad you're happy about it."

"Happy about it? Why wouldn't I be? I've be trying to get you two together for I don't know how long now." Kagome replied. "You better call Miroku and tell him that it's not going to be just the two of you anymore."

"I guess I should, shouldn't I?" Sango said as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Miroku's number.

Kagome smiled as she watched her friend chat happily with the guy on the other end. She felt like everything was coming together as it was supposed to. She silently walked toward her office and once inside she shut the door behind her. She walked over to her chair and sighed as she slumped down into it.

She smiled as she absentmindedly drew little circles on her desk. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her office door. "Come in!" At first Kagome thought that it was Sango that had knocked on her door, but was surprised to see that it was InuYasha that was standing in her doorway. He closed the door behind him as he walked farther into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you about something." was all he said as he walked up to her desk and leaned against it.

"How may I be of service of great one?" Kagome tease as she propped her head in her hands and smiled up at him.

He didn't seemed amused. "Who all is going to this little 'date' thing? I don't like to be dragged into things at the last minute."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, besides you, Kikyo, Naraku, and myself Miroku and Sango are the other couple that's going."

"Great and I thought that it couldn't get worse." InuYasha muttered under his breath, but unfortunately Kagome heard him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked in a miffed voice as she cocked am eyebrow.

"It means that not only do I have to put up with you, but now I have to deal with Miroku and his perverted habits. He'll be groping Sango all night." InuYasha admitted.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be too busy with Kikyo to even notice what other people are doing." Kagome said as she looked down at her neatly polished figure nails.

InuYasha snorted at her comment. "Yeah right. That'd make her day wouldn't it?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side and gave him a questioning look. "Don't you want to make her day? I mean, she is **_your_** date."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Well, you're going with a guy you don't even know. So, don't get on me about going with Kikyo."

"I'm not getting on you about it. I don't care who you go with and quite frankly, I don't think you have the right to say anything about who I date. If I want to go on a blind date then I'm going to." Kagome told him as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't care who you want to screw around with, Higurashi. In fact, I feel sorry for the guy you're seeing because he obviously doesn't know what he's getting into." InuYasha retorted.

Kagome glared at him and was about to slap him across the face when Sango walked in and stopped abruptly when she saw InuYasha and Kagome glaring at each other. "Um, apparently I'm interrupting something."

InuYasha broke his intense stare with Kagome and turned around to cross his arms over his chest. "Feh, I was just leaving." he said as he walked out of the room.

Sango stood near the door completely dumbfounded. "I wish you two would just get along." she said as she walked over to her desk.

Kagome closed her eyes and messaged her temples lightly as she let a sigh escape her lips. "We were beginning to, but I think the whole Kikyo situation has caused a lot of tension between us."

Sango shook her head at her friend. Not knowing how to make her cheer up. "Oh. I had to do a little convincing, but I finally got Miroku to agree to come. You don't know how hard he wanted to treat me to a romantic dinner for two and how close I was to caving in. You're just lucky you're my best friend." Sango said with a smile.

Kagome smiled in return. "Thank you so much. I promise you two will have a great time."

"So, I do you want me to pick you up because I told Miroku that I'd meet him there?" Sango asked.

"That'd be great. I don't really feel comfortable riding in a car with a complete stranger by myself even if he is my date." Kagome replied.

"Alright. I'll pick you up at around eight?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded in response.

* * *

_Okay I know this chapter is short, but I really wanted to update this so no one would forget about it. I'm trying my hardest to get this typed, but the school musical is demanding most of my time at the moment. I have rehearsal from 6-9:30 Monday-Thursday and when I'm not doing that I'm doing my homework. Thanks for being patient guys and I'll try to update as soon as I can!_

**Needed reviews for chapter thirteen:** _10 reviews_


	13. Disatrous Date

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the song, **"Bless the Broken Road"** by Rascal Flats

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kagome walked around her apartment waiting for Sango to arrive. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that ended right before her knees and had a slit up the side of her thigh. She had been ready for the last ten minutes, but she wasn't all that excited about her date. In fact, she was a little worried about if she was doing the right thing or not. She had a gut feeling that something wasn't right, but she wasn't sure what it was.

As Kagome paced around her living room she heard a knock on the door. It was at that moment that her nerves finally caught up with her which pushed all of her doubts out the window. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out before walking over to the door and answering it.

"Hey. You ready yet?" Sango asked when the door opened. Kagome let one last sigh out before nodding in response. "Alright, well let's get going. We don't want to keep our dates waiting, now do we?"

Kagome laughed nervously as she followed Sango out to her car. Truth be told, Kagome didn't want anything to do with Naraku. He wasn't her type. She was only going on a date with him to make Kikyo happy and maybe to make InuYasha a little jealous.

She slid into the passenger side of Sango's car and then shut the door. Sango started the car up and Kagome patiently counted the minutes left until she would have to face Naraku. _'Will he try to kiss me? Oh gosh, I hope not. The very thought gives me goose bump!'_ Kagome thought to herself as she rubbed her arms to get rid of the horrible thought

Sango quickly glanced over at Kagome and noticed her hugging herself. "Hey, are you alright?"

Kagome looked over at Sango. "Uh, yeah. Just a little nervous is all. It's been so long since the last time I've been on a date. I just don't want to seem like an old bat."

Sango laughed. "Oh come on, Kagome! You don't seriously think that you're going to be rusty do you?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I might be! Who knows. He's from California, isn't he? He probably goes on tons of dates with models and actresses. I'm nothing compared to them. I don't even remember what to do on a first date."

Sango rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Kagome's arm as reassurance. "Listen Kagome, cause I'm pretty sure I know what this is about. You're not nervous about how you're going to act around Naraku. You're nervous about how you're going to react to seeing Kikyo with InuYasha." When Kagome didn't object, Sango continued, "I know how you must feel. It's not going to be easy seeing him with her and it's probably not going to help you get over him, but--"

"Wait a minute!" Kagome stopped her. "I **_might_** be a little nervous about going on a date and I **_might_** be a little upset about having to see Kikyo with InuYasha, but let me make one thing clear. I am **_over_** InuYasha. I have been ever since I saw the proof on the back of Kikyo's neck. I am **_over_** him. I can't believe you would even insist that I'm not, because I am. I am in **_love_** with InuYasha!"

Kagome gasped as soon as the words left her mouth. She lifted a hand to where the words came out of and gently touched her lips as if they had betrayed her. Sango was trying to keep her attention on the road, but she could help but gap at her with a amazement.

'_Please tell me I did not just say what I think I said. I did not just say that I love InuYasha. Holy crap. I can't be in love with him. He played me.'_

While Kagome was having a discussion with herself, Sango was starting to get worried. She hadn't known that her friend was still in love with InuYasha or she wouldn't have brought it up. "Kagome? Are you alright? If you want I could call Miroku up and tell him that we can't make it. I'm sure he could tell everyone else." Sango suggested.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I want you to go on a date with Miroku. He's worked so hard to convince you. You can't back out now. Not because of me. Miroku's already upset with me."

"Why's Miroku upset with you?"

"I don't know, but that's not the point. I just want you to be happy and I know that Miroku can make that happen. Besides, I can't run away from a date just because I well . . . I can't seem too cowardly." Kagome stated. Sango nodded and they drove the rest of the way to the club in silence.

Kagome was grateful that Sango didn't bring up what she said. She might have died from embarrassment. _'I still can't believe I said that I love him. What's wrong with me? I don't know how I'm going to face him.'_

Sango pulled into Club Blue's parking lot and Kagome started to fidget. "It's going to be okay, Kagome. I promise. If InuYasha even looks in your direction I'll personally kick his ass." Sango said when she sensed Kagome's nervousness.

Kagome smiled over at her friend. "Don't forget, he's still your boss."

"Damn. Well, I'll have Miroku kick his ass for me then." Sango said proudly. "Why do you think he's mad at you? I mean, do you know if insulted him in any way?" Kagome shook her head. "Now that I think about it. He didn't seem too thrilled about going on a triple date with you. I just thought he was bummed about not being able to have a one on one date with me."

Just as Sango ended her sentence Miroku came up to the side of the car and knocked on the window. Sango looked over at him and smiled. He waved at her and then he noticed Kagome sitting next to her. She smiled shyly and slightly waved, but Miroku frowned. He opened the door and let Sango out, but didn't say a word to Kagome.

Kagome sighed as she watched them walk into the club. She was about to open the door for herself when Naraku opened it for her. She jumped in surprise. _'When did he get here? I didn't even see him walk up to the car.'_

"Good evening Kagome, and might I say that you're looking exceptionally ravishing tonight." Naraku complimented as he stuck out his hand to help her out of the car.

Kagome blushed as she took it. "Why thank you, Naraku. That's very kind of you."

Naraku smiled as he lead them into the club. It was dim inside and a little murky caused from all the smokers at the bar. It took a while for Kagome to adjust to her surroundings. She continued to look around the place trying to find where Sango and Miroku went when she spotted them.

InuYasha and Kikyo were walking over to them and Kagome felt her body tense up. '_Oh, why now? Why do I have to talk to him now?'_

"Hey Kagome, glad to see that you've made it. Oh, and love the dress by the way." Kikyo said when they came into hearing range.

"Thanks." Kagome replied, "Have you seen Miroku and Sango? I saw them walk in, but I don't see them anywhere in here."

"Knowing Miroku, they're probably somewhere making out." InuYasha commented and Kagome looked over at him. He wasn't wearing clothes that made him look adequate like he did in the office. Instead he was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. He looked relaxed. InuYasha caught Kagome starring at him. "Can I help you with something?"

Kagome snapped out of her gaze and rolled her eyes. "Why are you always so stuck up?"

"Stuck up? Me? You're the one who's always biting my head off!" InuYasha retorted.

Kagome threw her hands in the air. She just wanted to find Sango and have a good time for a change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku were standing by the emergency exit door just enjoying each others company. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and gave a light squeeze. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "You know, we could always leave and go have dinner like we first planned."

Sango smiled over at him. "Yeah, or we could stay here like I promised Kagome we would."

Miroku glowered and leaned back against the wall. "You don't always have to do what Kagome tells you to do, you know."

Sango sensed the irritation in his voice and thought that this was the best time to find out why he was so annoyed with Kagome. "Has something happened between you and Kagome?"

Miroku didn't answer at first, but the way Sango was peering at him made him say, "Do you remember the person I told you about? The person that did something that I couldn't believe she'd do."

Sango nodded and then realized how it all made since. "Kagome was the person who you were appalled with?" Sango asked and Miroku nodded. "What did she do?"

Miroku looked down at the ground and sighed. "It's something InuYasha told me. He told me that they use to date back in high school."

"Yeah, I know. Kagome told me the whole story, but that still doesn't explain why you're mad at her." Sango asked.

Miroku looked at Sango like she were crazy. "Why aren't you mad at her?"

"Why would I be? She didn't do anything wrong. InuYasha's the on I'm furious with!" Sango said a little taken aback that Miroku would be mad at Kagome.

"What? InuYasha's the innocent one!" Miroku insisted, "She had one of her friends dump him so she could go out with that Hojo guy!"

"So what? She couldn't face him after he cheated on her with Kikyo." Sango defended her friend as she placed her hands on her hips and scowled at Miroku. "It's so typical of you to take his side. Men never think about a woman's feelings."

Miroku furrowed his brow at her, "If you ask me, Kagome's the one who was thoughtless."

Sango blink in confusion. _'Something's not right. The Miroku I know wouldn't criticize Kagome. Especially if he knows the story.'_ Sango's eyes widened at her assumption._ 'Did InuYasha tell him the truth about what happened?'_ "Miroku, what exactly did InuYasha tell you and I want the whole story."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat down at the table she and Naraku shared with the other two couples. Neither pair were in sight and Naraku had gone to get a drink. Kagome placed her hands on both sides of her head as to keep her migraine in check, which was being caused by the overly loud music.

"Hey, have you seen Miroku anywhere?" a familiar voice asked.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw InuYasha standing in front of the table peering out over the crowd apparently looking for Miroku. "No. I've been looking for Sango myself."

"Man, I wanted to talk to him before he started fooling around with Sango." InuYasha said with a sigh.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So, where's your date?"

InuYasha scowled at her. "She using the restroom." he said as he noticed the empty seat next to her. "Where's yours?"

"He went to get a drink at the bar." she said as she gestured in the bar's direction.

InuYasha smirked as he sat in the seat across from her. "You mean he's been here five minutes and already can't stand the sight of you?"

"Very funny." Kagome frowned at him.

Without warning, the loud music stopped and when the groans and complaints stopped the DJ announced, "Alright, this one's for all the couples out there."

Kagome and InuYasha froze when they heard what song was playing.

"_**I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you"  
**_

InuYasha stared at Kagome, who was trying her hardest not to look at him, as the song continued to play.

This was the first song they had danced to as a couple and even after all they had been through it still meant the world to him.

"_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"**_

"Kagome?"

She looked up at InuYasha and was surprised by the serious look in his eyes. "Yes?"

"I know that this might seem out of the blue, but . . . would you . . . like to dance?" InuYasha asked as if he were nervous.

Kagome's eyes widened and she couldn't keep the blush from spilling onto her face. "Umm, sure."

InuYasha seemed surprised by her acceptance, but non the less headed out onto the dance floor with her.

"_**I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true"  
**_

Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck and his arms surrounded her waist. Kagome's blush deepened.

She looked up at him and felt her knees weaken. _'I can't believe I love him this much. He hurt me and I still love him.'_ Kagome looked back down at his chest so she could hide the silly smile that crept its way onto her face. _'He makes me feel like a giddy school girl. I cannot believe how foolish I'm being. I think it might be this song. . . . I hope this moment never ends.'_

"_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"**_

InuYasha watched as Kagome broke away from her gaze on him and he thought he saw her smiling, which caused him to smile.

As they swayed to the music, InuYasha breathed in her jasmine scent. He'd always loved her smell. It somehow relaxed him. He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers. If this moment went on forever, it won't have bothered him.

"_**Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**_

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you." 

As the last of the lyrics flowed out of the speakers and a thumping pop song started playing, which brought the rest of the crowd back onto the dance floor, InuYasha and Kagome stayed in each other's embrace. Neither of them wanting to move and break their connection.

Kikyo and Naraku watched from afar.

Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "I don't like this one bit." she pouted, "I think they're falling in love again."

"Correction, my dear Kikyo, they never fell out of it." Naraku said and then grinned evilly, "Thanks to a certain someone they were tricked into thinking that they betrayed one another."

Kikyo shifted uneasily. "Yes, well, I still don't like the fact that he's holding her so close to him. The song's over for Pete's sake. I'm going to get my date back and I advise that you do the same." she said as she stormed over to the couple.

Naraku rolled his eyes at the inferior woman's back. He was about to walk over to join her when he glanced over toward the emergency exit door and saw the other couple that had accompanied him here. They looked to be having a very intense conversation. He walked closer to hear what they were talking about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Sango said stunned as Miroku finished his version of the story. "So, if what I've come up with is correct, then that means that Kikyo set them up?"

Miroku rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. "That's definitely what it looks like. Do you really think Kikyo would do something like that?"

Sango pondered the question for a second then replied, "I haven't known the woman for very long, but from what I've come up with from being around her, if she wants something bad enough she'll do anything to get it."

Miroku shook his head and sighed, "And to think, I've been treating Kagome so rudely. I feel so horrible. I have to apologize."

A smile suddenly lit up Sango's face. "Miroku! Don't you get it? This means that InuYasha and Kagome never betrayed each other! They never should have broken up! When we tell them about what really happened then they're more than likely going to--"

"Get back together." Miroku finished for her as a smile also invaded his face. "When should we tell them?"

"As soon as possible. I can't stand to that Kikyo with InuYasha any longer." Sango answered as Miroku grabbed her hand with the biggest grin on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku narrowed his eyes. _'So, they know the truth now, do they? Well, I'm not about to let them ruin all of my plans. I have to keep Kagome away from them.'_ Naraku noted himself as he drifted over to where Kikyo was breaking up the embraced couple.

"InuYasha why don't you come dance with me? I promise I'll make it worth your while." Kikyo suggested as she played with the collar of his t-shirt.

Kagome and InuYasha both rolled their eyes without knowing the other one did it as well, but Kikyo fumed when she caught it.

Then as if out of no where, a tall man with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail came up behind Kagome and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with bewildered eyes. "Hello, gorgeous. Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Koga and I couldn't help but notice as to how beautiful you look."

Kagome blushed at his blunt comment. "Th-thank you. Koga is it?" The man nodded. "It's very nice meeting you, Koga. My name's Kagome."

Koga grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Your name is like music to my ears. The prettiest I've heard."

Kagome blushed more and was completely oblivious to the glares InuYasha was sending in Koga's direction. Kikyo, however, was not. She pouted and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hey jackass, if you know what's good for you you'd put her hand down. She's got already got a date." InuYasha said in annoyed voice.

Koga looked up at him and returned his glare. "Please tell it's not you? Someone as ugly as you doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as Kagome."

InuYasha tightened his hands into fists and was about to teach the guy's ass when he noticed that Naraku had walked up. "It just so happens that I'm not, but her date has arrived."

Koga looked over at Naraku and instantly felt his nerves drop. This guy didn't look like he'd put up with any shit. Koga looked back at Kagome and gave her a card with his cell phone number on it. "Call me if you ever want to have a great time." he said and winked at her before he disappeared into the crowd.

Kagome sighed as she pocketed the piece of paper. _'Never know when I could use a great time.'_ Naraku walked up beside her as Miroku and Sango approached them. "Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere Sango! Where have you two been?"

"Kagome, let me take this time to apologize for the way I've been treating you lately. I shouldn't have and I feel terrible about it. I hope you'll be able to forgive me." Miroku said and for the second time that night Kagome's hand was drew into another's.

"Of course . . . I'll forgive you, Miroku." Kagome said a little shocked and she was about to smile to reassure him, but felt a slight pressure on her butt. Her face turned red and she reeled back to smack the pervert across the face, but Sango had beaten her to it.

"You lecher!" she screeched into his ears.

"I'm sorry my flower, but I had to make sure Kagome knew I wasn't upset with her anymore." he replied.

Naraku cleared his throat to silence the arguing couple. "It's getting late and I think we should all be heading home." he said and then he turned to Kagome. "Kagome, I'd like to have the honor of driving you home."

Kagome was a little hesitant to answer. "Uh . . . sure, okay. Talk to you later, Sango." she said as she and Naraku walked out of the club.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy crap! I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far! Yea! Oh, and my musical is this weekend so after this I think I'll be able to type a lot more. Hopefully. (lol) Anyway, I hope you liked this and I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**Reviews needed for chapter fourteen:** _15 reviews _

**_  
_**


	14. Fighting Is For Children

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fourteen**

After Naraku and Kagome left, InuYasha walked over to his table and sat down as Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango followed him. He let out a frustrated sigh. He had no clue why he had felt a wave of jealousy when the creep, Koga, took hold of Kagome's hand, but he felt it. Felt it like a ton of bricks and he was beating himself up over it. _'Why should I feel jealous? She not my girlfriend. I mean, just because we danced to one song doesn't mean anything. Right? Agh! Why does this have to be so confusing?'_

"Hey InuYasha, what's eating at you?" Miroku asked casually as he took the seat next to him much to Kikyo disappointment.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Nothing. I think I'm going to head home too. This place is the most boring club I've ever been to."

"Oh InuYasha, could you please drive me home?" Kikyo asked with pleading eyes.

InuYasha just shrugged her off. "You drove hear yourself. I'm sure you can drive yourself home as well. See you later." he said then he turned around and walked out of the building.

Kikyo pouted as she plopped into the chair that was closest to her and crossed her arms over her chest. Sango and Miroku watched her with narrowed eyes. Kikyo seemed to notice their silent glares and snared a "What?" in their direction.

"You're some piece of work, you know that?" Sango asked and Kikyo didn't have what she was talking about. "I mean, I would never have guessed for you to sink so low as to trick your own cousin."

Kikyo's blood suddenly ran cold and her eyes widened at them. "I-I don't kn-know what you're talking about. I would never trick Kagome."

Miroku took this as his time to speak up. "I think you do know what we are talking about, Kikyo." he said in a calm voice, "We know how you lied to InuYasha at the movie theater about Kagome not being able to make it because she was on a date with Hojo, but that was a lie, wasn't it? She was babysitting her sick little brother, Sota."

Kikyo didn't know what to say. _'How do they know all this? Naraku's the only other person I told. They must have put two and two together.'_

Sango smirked at the woman's stunned expression. "Yeah and how about the lies you told Kagome about how InuYasha came on to you when we both know that he sees nothing in you." Sango said spitefully and didn't even feel guilty about it. "That story was so not fair to Kagome. Do you know how much this stupid trick of yours has effected her? She and InuYasha could be happy right now. They'd probably be married and had a family started."

"InuYasha has suffered from this trick of yours as well." Miroku added.

"And did you just have some random guy give you that hickey on the back of your neck so you could convince Kagome?" Sango snapped at her and than Kikyo broke into tears.

"Stop! Stop! I know what I did was wrong okay! It was the most terrible thing I've ever done in my whole life, but I think I'm in love with InuYasha. After all these years, I still think about him constantly. I know I only met him at the movie theater, but it was like love at first glance for me, but he was dating my cousin and he didn't want anything to do with me." Kikyo sobbed, "He's still not interested in me. I'm trying so hard to get him to notice me, but I can tell that even after the trick I played on him that he's still in love with Kagome."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in confusion. This had not been what they were expecting, but what shocked them even more was what came out of her mouth next.

"I'm so sorry for I did and I want to redeem myself. I want to get InuYasha and Kagome back together." she said as tears streamed down her face.

Miroku's eyes widened in surprise and Sango gasped. _'Did I just hear her correctly? She's wants to help us get InuYasha and Kagome back together?'_ Sango thought in shock.

"Please let me help you both. I love my cousin very much and I know how much I hurt her. Even if she doesn't know it." Kikyo pleaded as she clasped her hands together.

"Well . . . I guess you could help, but you do know that the first thing we have to do is tell InuYasha, right?" Miroku asked slightly unsure if he was doing the right thing.

Kikyo gulped then nodded her head slowly. "Good because we tell him tomorrow." Sango said roughly.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku pulled into Kagome's apartment complex's apartment and turned off the engine. He looked over at Kagome, who seemed oblivious to the fact that they had arrived at her home. "Kagome?" he asked as she continued to gaze out the window, "Kagome, we're here."

She snapped out of her blank state and looked around outside the window checking to see where she was. "Oh, sorry. Kinda spaced it there. I guess I'm just tired." she said a little embarrassed that she didn't know they had arrived. "Thank you for going out of your way to take me home, Naraku. I really appreciate it."

Naraku watched her for a second before he replied, "It was no problem. Would you mind if I stepped inside with you for a second? I have something I want to discuss with you."

Kagome was hesitant to answer. Even though she had been on a date with him, he still was a stranger to her. "Umm, I'm not sure that's such--" she started but he quickly cut her off.

"Please. It will only take a moment." he said, "It's something that I think you will be quite interested in."

Kagome studied him for a moment trying to decide whether or not she could trust this guy. "Uh . . . alright, but only for a minute." she said as she opened the car door and walked into the apartment complex's lobby while Naraku followed her.

Once they were inside, Kagome walked into her small kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked trying to be a good hostess.

"No thanks. I'm good." Naraku said as he took a seat on her couch as Kagome walked back into the room.

She ruffled her hair to make sure all the hairspray she had put in before the date was out when she noticed Naraku was staring at her and it made her feel nervous. "Umm, so you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Naraku shook himself out of his gaze and concentrated at what he was about to ask of her. "Kagome, I understand you write for a magazine and I've read some of your most recent articles." he stated and Kagome nodded to show that she was following along. "Well, the reason I wanted Kikyo to introduce me to you so bad was not so I could date you."

Kagome looked a little taken aback, but was too surprised because the more she thought about it the more he didn't act like a real date. _'I might not have been on a real date for a while, but I know what one's supposed to be like.'_ she thought to herself before saying, "It's not?"

"No, although it was a nice evening, I had business on my mind when I wanted to meet you." he said his face emotionless and Kagome didn't understand where this conversation was going. "Back in California, I own my own publishing firm. A highly respected one and I would be honored to hire you to be one of my top writers."

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. _'Did he just offer me a job? In California? Wow! I could really make it big there, but . . . I would have to move there. I would have t leave all of my friends. I would have to leave Mom and Sota and . . . InuYasha.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Naraku noticed how deep in thought she was and smirked evilly. _'Good. She's considering it. If she accepts then I can finally get my plan in motion.'_

Kagome looked over at him. "Do I have to give you my decision tonight?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

"Not at all," Naraku said, "but I need your decision before Kikyo and I head back to California tomorrow."

Kagome nodded to show she understood and Naraku walked over to the door. "Good night, Kagome, I await your answer."

"Good night." she replied as he shut the door behind him. Kagome walked over to her couch and threw herself down onto it. She closed her eyes and was about to have a discussion with herself when there was a knock on her door.

She sighed as she opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around the room to see if Naraku had left anything, but when she didn't find anything she got up and walked over to the door. "Did you forget something?" she hollered as she opened the door to come face to face with InuYasha.

Kagome let a small gasp escape when she realized who it was. "Oh, InuYasha. What are you doing here?"

He seemed nervous to be there because he kept checking down the hallway as if to see if someone was watching him. Kagome poked her head outside to see if she could find what he was looking for, but when she found nothing but an empty hallway she withdrew her head back inside. "Is everything alright, InuYasha? Did something happen?"

"No, everything's fine." he said, then looked down at the ground, "Can I come in?"

Kagome stared at him for a minute before she opened the door wide enough for him to enter. "Uh, sure. Come on in, InuYasha." she said as he walked inside. She gestured toward the couch when she said, "You can sit on the sofa if you promise me that your house-trained."

InuYasha sent her an annoyed look. "Very funny, but I didn't come here to joke."

She tilted her head to the side. "Then why did you come here, InuYasha?"

"Well I . . . I came to--came to see if you . . . I mean . . ." InuYasha fumbled for the right words.

"You mean what, InuYasha?"

"I mean, I just wanted to make sure that Naraku creep didn't try to rape you." InuYasha half yelled and Kagome's eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh come on InuYasha, Naraku's not a creep. He's actually not a bad guy once you get to know him. In fact, he just--" Kagome started, but he cut her off.

He seemed eager enough to bring you home!" InuYasha said, "I wouldn't be surprised to have came here to hear you screaming for help!"

"That's not fair, InuYasha! You don't even know him!" Kagome yelled.

"Neither do you!" InuYasha shouted back. "You just met the guy! How do you know what he's like?"

Kagome didn't know how to respond. She didn't know this Naraku very well, but Kikyo did and she seemed to trust him. Plus, he did just offer her the job of her dreams. How could she not defend him? "You judge people to fast. Naraku's a decent guy, and unlike you, he doesn't go around wanting to knock the living daylights out of complete strangers!"

InuYasha was startled by her sudden outburst, so he did the only thing his pride would allow him to do. Argue back. "Well at least I don't flirt with everything that moves!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Take that back!" she yelled, "I don't flirt with you, do I?"

"You're right, they have to pay you first before you even batter an eyelash their way." InuYasha said cockily and knew it was a little harsh, but right now he was so mad at every man that stared at her in the club that he couldn't help it.

Kagome just stared at him then her gaze dropped to the floor and her shoulders started to tremble. InuYasha watched her in alarm and winced when he hear her sobbing. "So, that's what you think of me, InuYasha?"

"Kagome, I didn't--"

"Well fine!" Kagome screamed as she looked back up at him. "I hate you too!"

InuYasha kept watching her in shock. He didn't want to do anything but to hold her close like he had at the club and tell he didn't mean it, but before he could do anything Kagome was screaming at him again.

"Just get out!" she screamed, "Out! Out! OUT!"

InuYasha hesitated for a moment, but decided that it wouldn't help anything if he stayed. So, he turned around and walked out the door and made sure to shut it behind him.

Kagome ran up to the door and locked, then ran into her room and threw herself onto her bed, where she cried her eyes out. _'InuYasha, you're such a jerk! I can't even stand you right now!'_ Kagome thought angrily, "Well, since I'm just some slut to you, InuYasha, then consider me gone. I'm taking that job Naraku offered me!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

_I know, I know! I left you guys at a cliffy and I'm probably on everyone's must wanted lists, but I promise that it will get better. You know the saying: It has to get worse before you see improvement. Or . . . It goes something like that. (lol) Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it!_

**Needed reviews for chapter fifteen:** _17 reviews_


	15. Discovering the Truth!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next morning, Kagome picked up the piece of paper that had Naraku's cell phone number on it and dialed it. She listened to the distant rings until she heard him answer. "Yes?"

"Uh, Naraku?" Kagome asked as she questioned whether or not she should really take this job. "It's Kagome. I've made my decision about the job offer."

"Ah, Kagome. I've be expecting you to call." Naraku said as Kagome twirled the phone cord around her fingers. "What will be your decision?"

Kagome took a moment to remember why she was taking the job in the first place, when she suddenly heard InuYasha's words echoing through her head.

"_**You're right, they have to pay you first before you even batter an eyelash their way."**_

Kagome's grip on the phone tightened. "Are you still there, Kagome?" she heard Naraku ask.

She shook her head. She knew why she was doing this. To get away from InuYasha. _'Maybe if I leave I'll finally be able to forget about him.'_ "I'm here and I've decided to take the offer."

"Excellent. I'll save you a seat on the jet then." Naraku replied, "We're leaving around two today."

"Alright. I'm looking forward to it." Kagome said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"I am too, Kagome. See you at the airport." he said as he hung up.

Kagome sighed as she put the phone back on the receiver. "I guess the only thing left to do is call and tell InuYasha that I'm no longer going to be working for him."

---------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha sat at his desk writing his editor's section for the magazine. He hated doing this every month and didn't know how Kagome could write article after article every time she turned around. He made a mental note not to be so hard on her for now on.

InuYasha was just about to give up on his article when he heard a knock on his office door. He narrowed his eyes at the door wondering who it could be. "Come in." he called and then heard a hushed, "Go on, you first." from the other side.

Slowly the door opened and the first person to walk in was Kikyo. InuYasha groaned as soon as he saw her. Miroku and Sango entered after her and InuYasha raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on.

"Good morning, InuYasha" Sango said with a smile.

"What are you all doing here?" InuYasha asked in an annoyed voice, "I'm trying to get some work done."

"It'll have to wait then, InuYasha, because this is important." Miroku said as he sat down in a chair that was in front of the desk.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Can't it wait until later?"

"No. You have to know this now." Sango snapped as she sat on Miroku's lap. "You should have been told a long time ago. You and Kagome."

"Kagome? What's she got to do with this?" InuYasha asked.

"Just as much as you do." Miroku said with a serious expression.

InuYasha was getting frustrated. They weren't making any sense. "What the hell are you talking about? What should Kagome and I have known? I want some answers now!"

Miroku and Sango looked over toward Kikyo, who had stood near the corner silently. "Well, Kikyo, I think this is where you come in." Sango told her.

Kikyo played with her hands for a second before Miroku cleared his throat to get her attention. "Well?" InuYasha asked as his patience grew thin.

"Well, you see, I have a confession to make." Kikyo started. "A big one and I'm apologizing to you ahead of time."

"Apologizing? Why?"

Kikyo took a deep breath. "Look, I know you love Kagome and--"

"Wow! Hold on a second! When did this come into the picture? I don't love her." InuYasha denied. "I may have at one time, but betrayed my trust and that's something that she can't win back."

"But she didn't!" Sango piped up. She couldn't stand how slow Kikyo was taking in telling him.

InuYasha looked over in her direction. "What? Yes she did. She stood me up so she could go on a date with Hojo and then she had one of her friends break up with me."

"But she didn't. She wasn't on a date with Hojo." Sango insisted.

"What?"

"InuYasha, she was babysitting her brother, who was sick." Kikyo said out no where.

InuYasha stared at her for a minute. "But you told me that she--"

"I know what I said, but I was lying. I wanted you to notice me so I set you up."

InuYasha's gaze on her hardened. "Why? Why didn't Kagome say anything?" he asked in a daze.

"Because I told her you had come on to me. I had this guy give me a hickey so that it looked like you had given it to me." Kikyo confessed looking down at the ground trying hard to ignore InuYasha's glares.

"InuYasha, Kagome thought that you had cheated on her. That's why she had her friend break up with you. Because she couldn't face you." Miroku said gently.

InuYasha didn't know what hurt more. His head or his heart. _'She didn't cheat on me? She thought I did? Is this true? We were tricked.' _InuYasha looked over at Kikyo and tightened his hands into fists. He squeezed them so hard that he felt his nails break the skin on his palm. "How dare you, Kikyo!"

"InuYasha, you have to understand. I love you. All I wanted was for you to notice me." Kikyo pleaded with him and she felt tears sting the back of her eyes, threatening to come out.

"Notice you? You ruined my life!" InuYasha shouted, "Any chance I had with Kagome is gone now! I could have been happy!"

"InuYasha, wait!" Sango said and InuYasha looked at her, "Kagome still loves you."

His gaze softened. "How do you know?"

"Because she told me." Sango confessed and as she finished the phone started to ring. They all ignored it and let in continue ringing. The answering machine clicked on as it went threw all the instructions on when to talk after the beep.

"Hey, InuYasha, it's me Kagome." said the voice of the machine. All the heads in the office turned to look at the phone. "I'm calling to let you know that I'm not coming back to work. Naraku's offered me a better job in California and I've taken it. I'll be heading back with them today. So . . . I guess this is good-bye." Then she hung up and the room when ghostly silent. All that could be heard was InuYasha's heaving breathing.

'_She's leaving?" _he thought, _'No. I'm not going to lose her again. Never again.'_

"What are you going to do now, InuYasha?" Miroku asked as he watched his friend's face flash with many emotions.

"We've got a plane to stop," InuYasha announced then looked over at Kikyo, "and you're going to help us do it."

--------------------------------------------------------------

_I know it's short, but I figured it's better than nothing, right? Plus, it has a big event in it. Hope you enjoyed it!_

**Needed reviews for chapter sixteen:**_ 15 reviews_


	16. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kagome looked around her partially empty room. She would have to have her mother send her the rest of her stuff. She sighed as she looked down at her wrist and checked the time. Her eyes widened as she realized it was nearing one thirty. _'I'm going to be late!'_

She grabbed her purse and her luggage, then ran out the door. If she didn't hurry she wouldn't have make it there in time to find Naraku and Kikyo. She turned on her car and sped down the highway praying that there were no cops watching her.

When she got to the airport she hoped out of her car and sprinted into the building. She had to stride down the hallways for a while before she noticed Naraku standing next to a waiting bench. She walked up to him with a smile on her face. "Hi, sorry I'm late."

"That's alright." Naraku replied, "You're not the only one. Kikyo seems to have decided to take her time as well."

Kagome blinked at him before she looked around for Kikyo herself and sure enough she was nowhere in sight. "I thought she would have come with you?"

"She would have if she hadn't had to go run an errand." Naraku said then smirked as he added, "She can't be away for that InuYasha fellow for more than a few hours. I'm telling you, I don't think she'll be able to stand not being around him all the time when we leave."

Kagome sighed as she looked away from him. "Yeah, well, you'd think that she'd know what time her own plane left."

Naraku chuckled at Kagome's uncomfortable swaying. He loved the fact that he knew that she still loved him. A definite weakness in his eyes. "I'm sure she'll get here soon."

As if on schedule, Kikyo walked into view. Along with InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome watched as they walked toward them with confusion. _'What are all of them doing here?'_

When Kikyo got into speaking range she said, "Kagome, I don't think this 'job' is right for you."

Kagome stared at her with bewilderment and before she could say anything Naraku added his two cents. "What are you talking about, Kikyo? Of course this job is perfect for her. She wants to be a writer and this position will help her on her way to the top." he lied.

Kikyo walked up to Kagome and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Listen to me Kagome, there's something I've got to tell you before you get on that plane."

Naraku watched as Kikyo tried to ruin all of his hard work. He had expected something like this to happen so he had called his goons in advance. He signaled them in to take Kikyo onto the plane.

"Kagome, what happened on the night when Sota was sick was my fault." Kikyo started saying as two broad shouldered men walked up to either side of her and grabbed her upper arms. "Hey! What's going on here?"

"Kikyo, my dear, it looks like you need some help getting onto the plane. My boys will help you." Naraku said with a grin as the men walked away with a protesting Kikyo. "Come along Kagome, the plane awaits us."

Kagome looked form him to the others in hesitation. _'What was Kikyo trying to say? What about the night when Sota was sick was her fault?'_

InuYasha walked up to her and did as Kikyo did. He gently grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes. She was still mad at him and she tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her. "Kagome, you can't take that job."

Kagome's gaze hardened. "Why? So I can work for you? So you can make my life even more screwed up then it already is?"

InuYasha winced at the coldness in her voice and for the first time in years understood where it was coming from. "No because I know you love me." InuYasha replied and as soon as he said it he wished he could take it back. It came out the wrong way and by the look on Kagome's face she had taken it the wrong way as well.

"You are so self-centered." she said as she pulled herself out of his grasp. "When will you grow up?"

InuYasha reached out to her, but she stepped back farther out of his reach. "Listen Kagome, that didn't--"

"Just shut up!" she said as she held back tears. "I'm leaving and you'll never have to see me again!" She was about to run onto plane, but InuYasha stopped her by grabbing onto her wrist.

"No, Kagome. I didn't mean it that way." InuYasha said as he looked at her lovingly. "What I meant to say was that I'm still in love with you."

Kagome gasped at his confession and took a moment to ponder if it were true or not, but once she saw the look in his eyes she knew that he was telling the truth. "Oh." was all she could say.

Naraku watched with disgust. He had had enough of this. This punk was not going to mess up his plans. He started to laugh evilly. Everyone looked over at the madman. The distraction was just what Naraku needed to run up to InuYasha and grab Kagome out of his hold. "You fools! Kagome is mine! She's going to be doing me a little job. She's going to be my eyes." he laughed as he ran onto the plane.

InuYasha tried to run after them, but some of Naraku's men blocked his way. "Damn it! Get out of my way!" he said as he struggled against them. "Kagome!" He stood there helplessly as the jet took off and out of his sight. The men that had been holding him back trusted him to the ground, where he willingly stayed there, as they ran off.

"InuYasha?" Sango and Miroku asked as they walked up to him. They would have done something to help, but they where being held back as well. "Are you alright?"

"Damn it!" he yelled as he pounded his fist into the ground. "I lost her again!" Miroku and Sango watched him with distress-not knowing what to do. "But I'm going to get her back. I have to get her back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know this one's super short and it has another cliffy, but I'm trying really hard to keep my updates coming as soon as possible. You're reviews are coming in fast then I can type. (lol) It means a lot to me. Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to get the next chapter to you soon._

**Need reviews for chapter seventeen:**_ 15 reviews_


	17. The Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seventeen**

Kagome sat tied up on the private jet's couch next to a tied up Kikyo. She had no clues as to what was going on or what Naraku had meant when he said that he needed her to be his eyes. To tell the truth, she was scared.

She let her eyes wonder over to Kikyo and fond that she was already staring at her. Her eyes were trying to tell her how sorry she was about all of this and Kagome, despite the gag in her mouth, tried to give her a reassuring smile. Kikyo however looked away.

Kagome sighed as she let her thoughts wander over to InuYasha. _'Did he really tell me he loves me?'_ He mind replayed the scene that happened in her mind.

_**InuYasha walked up to her and did as Kikyo did. He gently grabbed her should her and made her look him in the eyes. She was still mad at him tried to look away, but he won't let her. "Kagome, you can't take that job."**_

_**Kagome's gaze hardened. "Why? So I can work for you? So you can make my life even more screwed up then it already is?"**_

_**InuYasha winced at the coldness in her voice and for the first time in years understood where it was coming from. "No because I know you love me." InuYasha replied and as soon as he said it he wished he could take it back. It came out the wrong way and by the look on Kagome's face she had taken it the wrong way as well.**_

"_**You are so self-centered." she said as she pulled herself out of his grasp. "When will you grow up?"**_

_**InuYasha reached out to her, but she stepped back farther out of his reach. "Listen Kagome, that didn't--"**_

"_**Just shut up!" she said as she held back tears. "I'm leaving and you'll never have to see me again!" She was about to run onto plan, but InuYasha stopped her by grabbing onto her wrist. **_

"_**No, Kagome. I didn't mean it that way." InuYasha said as he looked at her lovingly. "What I meant to say was that I'm still in love with you."**_

_**Kagome gasped at his confession and took a moment to ponder if it were true or not, but once she saw the look in his eyes she knew that he was telling the truth. "Oh." **_

She couldn't believe that he admitted he loved her when she couldn't even do that. _'If he still loves me after all these years then why did he cheat on me?' _Kagome thought, _'All this thinking is giving me a headache.'_

Kagome felt the jet start to land. She looked over to where Naraku was sitting watching a mini television.

When he felt the plane landing as well, he looked out the window and smirked. His gaze shifted over to Kagome and Kikyo. "Looks like we've finally arrived." he said as he chuckled to the fearful looks in their eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha sat in the airport's food court trying to contemplate his next move. He had no hints as to where in California Naraku had taken Kagome and considering how big the state was it was going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack.

He sighed as a man walked up to his table. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my little brother, InuYasha."

InuYasha looked up at the man that stood before him with wide eyes. _'Sesshomaru? What the hell is he doing here?'_

"Tell me InuYasha, what would **_you_** be doing at an airport? Surely an editor's salary can't afford to buy you a vacation." Sesshomaru teased him.

InuYasha growled at his half-brother. "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I happen to be on a business trip for father. Unlike his **_other_** son, I choose to stay with the family business."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. He had decided not to be apart of his father's company because he wanted to be an editor of his own publishing firm. Editing a magazine was only a temporary thing until he could raise enough money to start his own business.

His father had respected his wishes and had offered to give him some money to help him start his firm, but InuYasha had refused it. He wanted to earn his own money---his own business. His father had said he was proud of him for that. Sesshomaru was the only one who didn't see what the big deal was. "That's nice and my I ask why I have been graced with your presence?"

"Well, like I said, I just got back from a business trip and I saw you sitting here, so I decided to come over and say hello to my little brother." Sesshomaru said as a little girl looking to be around the age of six or seven walked up to him carrying a soda.

"Here you go, Daddy." said the little girl and InuYasha lifted a questioning eyebrow at Sesshomaru.

"Daddy? When did this happen?" InuYasha asked astonished.

"Thank you, Rin." he told the girl and took the drink out of her hands. "This is my daughter, Rin. I adopted her last month after her family was murdered by some raving thieves."

InuYasha was stunned. He would have never thought that someone like his brother would adopt a child. "Why the sudden change of heart, Sesshomaru? The last time I checked you never wanted any kids."

"Things change, InuYasha. The girl needed me, so I took her in. She's apart of the family now and I expect you to treat as that." Sesshomaru stated as Rin tugged on his pant leg.

"Daddy, who's he?" she asked in curious voice.

"This is your Uncle InuYasha."

Rin's eyes lit up at her father's words and she ran up to InuYasha and threw her arms around him. "Hello! My name's Rin and I just turned seven last Wednesday."

InuYasha patted the girl on the head and little stiffly because he always seemed to get nervous around children. Kagome had once told him that it would fade away once he had children of his own.

He suddenly saddened as he thought about Kagome and Rin seemed to notice this. "Uncle InuYasha, why do you look so sad?"

InuYasha looked at the little girl, who happened to be his niece, and gave her a sad smile. "Well, a lost something that was very special to me."

"What was it?" the little girl asked.

InuYasha's smile faded a little, "One of my closest friends. She was kidnapped."

"What's her name?"

" . . . Kagome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku was standing in line waiting to order a couple of smoothies. Miroku had insisted that Sango take her mind off of Kagome for just a little while or until they came up with a plan to get her back.

The line however was moving terrible slow and with nothing else to do your mind seems to wander to things that you don't want to think about. "Miroku, what if he kills her? I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if that happens." Sango sobbed as Miroku put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's going to be alright. We're going to get her back." he said to her gently.

"I hope so Miroku. God I hope so." she said as she held back tears in her eyes. "This is all my fault!"

Miroku was stunned by her confession. "What? Why would all this be **_your_** fault?"

"Because if I hadn't let her go home with Naraku then he never would have offered her that job and if I had told her about Kikyo's trick she never would have wanted that job. And now it's too late! She's gone!" Sango cried into her hands.

"Sango, none of this is your fault." Miroku assured her, "And it's not too late. We'll bring Kagome back here safe and sound. You'll see."

"Really?"

"I promise." he replied as he brought her chin up and gave her a light kiss. "You'll see."

She smiled as she pulled away from him. "Um, Miss, are you guys going to order anything?" a girl behind the counter asked. Miroku walked up to her and started ordering their drinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Kikyo sat in a cold cellar, where Naraku had thrown them when they landed. The only light that was being let into their prison was by a tiny window near the ceiling. Even though it was probably there best connection to the outside world even if they could reach it, there was no way that they could squeeze through it.

They were still tied and gagged and Kagome had tried everything to get herself untied, but nothing seemed to work.

Then sudden scrapping on the window and Kagome's body froze. The window slowly opened and Kagome felt her whole body get goose bumps.

A little figure jumped into the room and was oblivious to the two people that sat tied up in the opposite corner. "Yes, they'll never find me hear."

Kagome's tense body relaxed when she realized it was a young boy. _'What in the world could he being doing in a place like this?'_

The little boy walked a little ways until he walked into Kikyo, who had been sitting there watching him as well. He yelped as he noticed them both sitting there staring at him. "Who are you? What are you doing in my hideout?"

Kagome tried to say something but the gag was in her way. He gave her a funny look and walked closer to her. "Do you want me to untie you?"

'_What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I want you to untie me.'_ Kagome nodded vigorously. The boy walked behind her and began untying her. When he got that and the gag off of her she sighed, "Thank you."

Kagome made her way over to Kikyo and set her free as well. "Who are you?" the boy asked again.

Kagome looked over at him and smiled. "My name's Kagome Higurashi and this is my cousin, Kikyo." Kagome answered while Kikyo waved.

"What are you doing in my hideout? No one's supposed to know about this place." he asked timidly.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked tenderly.

"My name's Shippo." he squeaked out.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey! I asked you first!" he protested as he pointed a finger at her.

Kagome chuckled to herself. "Okay, okay. I get it. You don't want anyone to know why you're here."

"That's not what I meant. I just . . ." Shippo started but trailed off.

"You just what?"

"I live here." Shippo confessed and Kikyo and Kagome's eyes went wide.

"You live here?" Kagome asked.

"Where's your parents?" Kikyo chimed in.

Shippo looked down at the ground. "My mom died when I was little and my pa died a while ago." Kagome looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. He looked back up at them. "I live here now and I have to make sure this place goes unnoticed or the orphanage will find me and I'm not going to go there!"

"But don't you get lonely?" Kagome asked and all she wanted to do was to pull Shippo into a hug and make sure that he'd never have to be alone again, but as far as she knew she might be here for a while.

Shippo just shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes, but I have Kirara to keep me company." he replied.

"Who's Kirara?" Kagome asked and then a yellowish and black cat jumped in from the window. She made her way over to Shippo and rubbed up against his tiny legs. He knelt down and started petting her.

"Hey Kirara. Where've you been?" he said as he scratched behind her ears.

"She's Kirara?" Kagome asked astonished that it was a cat that he was talking about.

Shippo nodded. "She's my best friend." Kagome watched as he started to play with Kirara. She felt like she had to do something for this kid, but she didn't know what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin, why don't you go get something to eat at McDonald's?" Sesshomaru suggested and Rin jumped with anticipation. He handed her some money and she ran towards McDonald's counter. Sesshomaru looked over at his brother. "So, you've lost the girl of your dreams?"

"Feh, that's none of your business." InuYasha said as he looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sesshomaru assumed, "Well dear brother, I might be in a position to help you."

InuYasha looked up at him with inquiring eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean just as I said. I'll offer my help if you're overgrown pride will let me." he replied and InuYasha studied him before asking "How?"

"Well, do you know where she was taken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"California."

"Then I'm guessing you need a plane to get there is that right?" InuYasha nodded greedily. "Well, then you my borrow the family jet, seeing as you are part of the family."

"Really?"

"Yes, all I have to do is call the pilot and tell him to get the jet ready." he said as he pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

InuYasha couldn't keep the smile off of his face as Sango and Miroku walked up and the first thing that he noticed was the red hand print on Miroku's cheek. "What happened to him?"

Sango continued to glare at Miroku as she said, "Well this lecher started flirting with the smoothie waitress and when he apologizes he thinks it okay to grope me."

"It was worth the pain." was all Miroku had to say for himself.

InuYasha shook his head. "You are a fool, Miroku." InuYasha said as the smile crept back onto his face. "Guys I have a way for us to get to California."

Miroku and Sango's eyes lighted up. "What? Really? How are we getting there?" Sango asked.

"We're taking my family jet." InuYasha replied and Sango frowned.

"You have a family jet?" Sango asked as InuYasha nodded. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Well, you see, I can't use it when ever I want because I'm not part of the family company, but I can use it when I have permission and it just so happens that my half-brother was here and he's letting us it." InuYasha explained. Sango nodded showing him that she understood.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Miroku asked, "Let's get on that jet!"

Sesshomaru hung up his phone and looked over at them. "Alright, he says he's waiting for you. Let me know how it all turns out, InuYasha." he said as he walked over to his awaiting daughter.

"Let's go!" InuYasha told the couple as they rushed through the airport.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"So, both of you were kidnapped?" Shippo asked as Kagome finished the story of why they were there. Kagome nodded. "Is anyone looking for you?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure InuYasha is."

"InuYasha? How's he?" Shippo asked with nose scrunched up.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his funny face. "He's a very close friend of mine. I'm sure he's looking for me."

The sound of footsteps could be heard from outside and the smile that was on Kagome's face suddenly vanished. She looked over at Kikyo, who also had a look of panic on her face. "Shippo, listen to me you have to hid."

Shippo didn't hesitate and he ran to hide himself behind a water heater. Kirara followed him. Kagome scooted back to sit next to Kikyo as Naraku walked into cellar. He noticed that they were no longer tied and gagged. "It seems that my men didn't tie you tight enough, but that's alright seeming as you can't escape."

"What do you want with us?" Kagome asked bravely. Naraku just gave her infamous smirk.

"All I want is you, Kagome." he replied. "Kikyo was merely a pawn and she had sone her part years ago. By breaking you and InuYasha up. Given that she didn't know that that was going to help me in the long run."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't know what he was talking about. Kikyo didn't break her and InuYasha up. He cheated on her with Kikyo. That wasn't her fault. "Why do you need me?"

"I told you. I need you to be my eyes."

"How can I be eyes?" Kagome asked. "Are you insane?"

Naraku chuckled. "No, but I might be close. I'll tell you all you need to know later. Right now I have an appointment with one of my spies." he replied as he walked out of the cellar. Kagome watched him leave bewildered to way he had come down here.

Shippo walked out from behind the heater and approached her. "Who was that?"

"That, Shippo, was the man who kidnapped us." Kagome said, "I hope InuYasha will get here soon." Then an idea popped into her head. "Shippo, you can fit through that window up there, can't you?"

"Yeah,"

Kagome smiled Naraku hadn't taken her purse only her cell phone, but this little glitch would be his down fall. She pulled at a piece of paper and a pen. Then she wrote InuYasha's cell phone's number on it and handed it to Shippo. "Okay, listen very carefully Shippo, I want you to find a pay phone and call InuYasha. Tell you know where we are and that you want him to meet you somewhere." Kagome dug through her purse and scooped out a dollar fifty in change and handed it to him. "The extra change is just incase he doesn't answer the first time. Now, go!"

Shippo nodded and climbed out the window. He popped his head back in and called, "Come on, Kirara." The cat came at his call and hopped out the window after him.

"That was a ingenious plan, Kagome." Kikyo complimented her.

"Thanks. Now it's all up to Shippo." she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo and Kirara ran down the street checking every corner for a payphone until they came across one. Shippo hurriedly put in the right amount of change and dialed the number that was on the paper.

As it ringed, Shippo hopped around impatiently. "Hello?" a masculine voice answered.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! You have to met me at the corner of Michigan Street and Stafford Road! I know where Naraku locked Kagome and Kikyo up at!" he shouted into the phone.

"What? Wait a minute! I'm not InuYasha. My name's Koga. Who's got Kagome locked up?" the voice asked and Shippo froze.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_I know I'm bad, but at least it's a long chapter, right? (lol) Oh well, I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!_

**Needed reviews for chapter eighteen:**_ 18 reviews_


	18. Shikon no Tama?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Hey, are you still there?" Koga asked as Shippo wondered about what to do, "Who has Kagome?"

"I-I . . . I have to talk to InuYasha." Shippo said nervously.

"I don't care who you have to talk to! Where's Kagome?" Koga asked, who was getting impatient. "Kid, tell me where you are."

"I'm in California. Naraku's got her locked in a cellar on Hillside Avenue! The old rundown restaurant's where's he has her!" Shippo explained franticly.

"Don't worry, I'll catch the next plane there." Koga said as he hung up the phone.

Shippo put the phone back on the hook and wondered why InuYasha's cell phone number didn't reach him. He looked down at the card and he was sure that that was the number dialed. He flipped the card over and he found another number on it. "What? This must be InuYasha's phone number." Shippo said as he put in the rest of the change Kagome gave him and starting dialing the newly discovered number.

---------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha sat on the jet gazing out the window. He prayed that Kagome was okay because if she wasn't Naraku was going to pay. Sango and Miroku were sitting not too far away, but they seemed to engulfed in their own conversation to worry about how badly InuYasha wanted revenge.

He was silently planning on how he would find Kagome when they reached California when his cell phone rang. He answered it quickly, hoping against all odds that Kagome had somehow managed to call him. "Hello? Kagome?"

"Is this InuYasha?" a small voice asked on the other end.

InuYasha knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. _'How did a kid get my number?'_ "Yes, that's my name. Who are you and how did you get my cell phone number?"

InuYasha looked over toward Sango and Miroku to see if they noticed the phone call, but they were still chatting. He rolled his eyes has he waited for the kid's answer. "My name's Shippo and Kagome gave it to me. She wanted me to tell you that I know where there are!"

InuYasha eyes widened when he heard her name. "You know where Kagome is?" he asked desperately as he hunched forward in his seat.

"Yeah. She wanted me to tell you to meet me on the corner of Michigan Street and Stafford Road." Shippo explained.

InuYasha didn't know whether or not to believe this kid. "How do I know that you're not working for Naraku and are trying to lure me into a trap?"

Shippo paused for a minute. "Umm, I don't know, but if you don't trust me then you might never see Kagome again!" he said almost begged.

Sango and Miroku finally realized that InuYasha was talking to someone important by the way he was yelling into the phone. "Who is it, InuYasha?" Sango asked.

InuYasha waved shrugged them off. "Is she alright?" he asked the one question that had been nagging at him. "I mean, I'm not saying that I trust you, I just want to know if she's alright."

"She's fine. Naraku had her and Kikyo tied up, but I found them. I helped untied them." Shippo said, "They're still in the cellar of an abandoned restaurant!"

InuYasha didn't know what to do. "Alright listen kid, we're about to land. We'll meet you on that street corner." InuYasha told him.

"Okay. I'll be here." Shippo said and then InuYasha hung up.

"Well, who was that, InuYasha?" Miroku asked calmly.

"Someone who's going to help us find Kagome."

* * *

Kagome adjusted herself on the hard floor and looked over at Kikyo, who was being unusually quiet. Especially for her. "Hey, Kikyo?" Kagome asked and she looked up over at her. "Can I ask what you meant when you said that it was your fault on the night when Sota was sick?"

Kikyo looked back down at the ground and sighed. "I guess it's about time I told you the truth."

Kagome frowned at her. "What do you mean? Tell me the truth about what?" Kagome asked with a look of anticipation.

"I lied to you when I said that InuYasha had come on to me." Kikyo confessed. "I lied about him ever saying that he was going to break up with you and I also lied to you about the hickey on the back of my neck."

Kagome looked at Kikyo with confusion and a little bit of hurt in her eyes. "What do you mean you lied about the hickey on your neck?"

"InuYasha didn't give it to me."

'_He didn't give it to her? He didn't come on to her either? I don't understand how any of this could be true. I mean, if it is true then that would mean . . . that InuYasha never cheated on me!_' Kagome thought excitedly,_ 'But then why didn't he say anything when I broke up with him? What about those sad eyes before I broke up with him?'_

"Kagome, there's more that I have to tell you." Kikyo said, "When I went to the movies to tell InuYasha that you couldn't make it for you, I didn't exactly tell him that."

"What did you tell him then?" Kagome asked nervously.

"That you were on a date with Hojo." Kikyo admitted.

Kagome's eyes widened with shock. "Why? Why would you tell him that?"

"Because I think I fell in love with him."

"How can you fall in love with someone you just met?" Kagome asked in a voice that was between angry and sadness.

"I don't know. I think it might have been love at first glance. You know how in Romeo and Juliet they fell in love at that party after only on conversation? Well, I think that's how it was for me." Kikyo explained, "But he was dating you and you're my cousin. I didn't know how to tell you about my feelings. I thought you'd laugh at me."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know what to say." she said in a hurt voice. "Does InuYasha know any of this?"

Kikyo nodded. "I told him right before we arrived at the airport."

"So this whole time InuYasha and I have been feuding, we actually could have been together?" Kagome asked not really wanting an answer.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I know what I did really hurt you and I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I just wanted you to know the truth and that InuYasha really does love you." Kikyo said.

Kagome was about to reply when the cellar door opened. They both turned around in terror. Naraku stood in the doorway smirking devilishly.

"I'm glad to see that the two of you are still alive." he chuckled at his own cruel joke as Kagome glared at him. He walked over to her and placed his hand under her chin. "Now don't be like that Kagome. A scowl doesn't look good on you."

Kagome had the urge to smack him, but back--not daring enough to test her luck. She ripped her head out of his grasp instead,

Naraku chuckled some more. "Well Kagome, I've decided it's time for you to start working on that little job of yours."

"How can I when you haven't even told me what it is yet?" Kagome asked rudely.

"I was getting to that, wench!" Naraku told her firmly. "Have you ever heard of the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome shook her head, but if she remembered hard enough--she could have sworn that her grandfather had once talked about that jewel.

"The Shikon no Tama is probably the most desired object in the whole world. Men want it for it's power and it has extraordinary powers." Naraku started to explain. "But somehow it disappeared for this world and nobody has been able to find it."

"Then how do you think I will be able to find it?" Kagome asked.

"Patience." Naraku told her. "Kagome, when I first saw your picture, I knew you had spiritual powers. I have a keen eye for that kind of stuff. You might not know that you have them, but they're dormant at the moment. The first thing I will have you do is awaken you powers."

"Spiritual powers? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused. "I'm not anywhere near saintly!"

"Kagome, you have spiritual powers laying dormant within you. Now you have to awaken it." Naraku replied.

"How do I do that?" Kagome asked frightened.

Naraku smirked. "Practice makes perfect. You will be able to sense where the Shikon no Tama is. It'll be more like a feeling. That's why I need you to be my eyes. You're the only one who can see it."

Kagome swallowed the lump that was in her throat. _'It looks like I have bigger things to worry about rather than my little clash with Kikyo. InuYasha please hurry!'_

* * *

InuYasha hopped out of the car as fast as he could when he saw the little boy standing next to a pay phone. _'That has to be Shippo.'_

Shippo noticed someone coming toward him and at first he thought it was InuYasha, but two other people started following him. He started to panic. _'What if that Naraku guy found out about me? What if he sent someone after me?'_

Shippo did the first thing that came to his mind. He ran around the corner and down the street.

InuYasha furrowed his brows at the disappearing child. _'What the hell does he think he's doing?'_ InuYasha started running after him yelling, "Hey! Kid! Stop! What are you doing? If this is some kind of joke it's not funny! I have to find Kagome!"

Shippo stopped running down the street when he recognized InuYasha's voice. He turned around as a ticked off InuYasha stomped up to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar.

He lifted him up to eye level as the child protested. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shippo continued to squirm in InuYasha's grip as Miroku and Sango walked up to them. "Let me go!"

"InuYasha, is this who's going to be helping us find Kagome?" Miroku asked as he frowned at him. He didn't know how a child was going to help them.

"This is Shippo. He's the one who called me and told me that Kagome was the one who suggested that he help us, but I'm not so sure if he's really trying to help us or if he's just pulling some prank." InuYasha said as he narrowed his eyes at Shippo.

"If I was playing a joke then how would I know anything about Kagome?" Shippo asked frustrated that InuYasha still hadn't put him down.

"Then why did you run away?" InuYasha snapped back.

"Because I didn't know that you had other people with you!" Shippo yelled as he tried to kick InuYasha in midair. "Now would you please put me down?"

InuYasha sat him on the ground. "Feh, you didn't have to run away."

Shippo crossed his arms over his chest and turned away. "You're lucky I like Kagome or I wouldn't help you at all!"

"Why you little--" InuYasha started to say, but Sango cut him off.

"Now come on InuYasha, Shippo has a point. He can help us and you're treating him like he's just some random kid." she said as she walked over to Shippo and kneeled in front of him. "Sorry about him. My name's Sango and that other guy is Miroku. We're friends of Kagome."

Shippo turned around to look at her and then at Miroku. "That's alright." he mumbled.

"So, you know where Kagome is?" Miroku asked as he knelt down next to Sango. Shippo nodded. "Well, then could you take us there?"

"Yeah as soon as I get an apology from him." Shippo replied as he pointed and scowled at InuYasha.

"What? Why would I need to apologize to him? I just wanted to know why you ran away!" InuYasha said as glared back at Shippo.

Sango and Miroku sighed. "Just do it InuYasha, so we can find Kagome faster." Sango said as she put her hand on her forehead and shook her head slowly.

"Fine." he said, "I'm sorry for picking you up."

"That's alright. Now come on, we don't have all day." he said as he scurried a little bit ahead of them.

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Wasn't he the one who was slowing us down?"

"He's a kid InuYasha. You have to have patience." Miroku said as they followed Shippo.

_

* * *

Okay that was chapter eighteen! I hoped you liked it! It took me long enough to write it. (lol) Kagome finally knows the truth. How will InuYasha react when Koga shows up? Will Kagome help Naraku? I guess you'll have to wait and see for yourselves._

**Needed reviews for chapter nineteen:**_ 15 reviews_


	19. Sorta Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

It seemed like forever since Naraku's little visit and Kagome was getting nervous. She didn't know what he meant when he said that she had spiritual powers. How could she not know about them if they're her powers?

This whole ordeal was giving her a headache and the Kikyo situation was just another thing to add to her list of problems. She didn't know what she was going to do next, but the one thing that gave her comfort was knowing that InuYasha was on his way to save her. _'If Shippo comes through that is.'_ she sighed at the thought. It's not that she didn't trust Shippo it was just that he is a child.

Kikyo hadn't said a word to Kagome since Naraku left and even though Kagome didn't want to talk to her--the silence was unbearable. Kagome looked over in Kikyo's direction to see if she looked as bored as she felt, but she didn't look bored, she looked miserable.

Kagome sighed as she scooted closer to her. "Kikyo?" she asked when she was sitting right next to her. She wanted to know how InuYasha took the news. Whether he reacted like she had or if he didn't care that it was a trick. Kikyo looked over at her slowly. "Um, how did InuYasha take all of this?"

Kagome hoped that Kikyo got what she was trying to say and by the way she sighed and looked down at the ground--she understood perfectly. "He was just as upset as you are, maybe more." Kikyo said almost in a whisper. "I know he hates me and I know that you hate me, but I just want you to know how sorry I am, Kagome. All I want is your forgiveness."

Kagome didn't know whether to believe what Kikyo had said or not. _'What if she's lying and just wants to get close to InuYasha again?'_ Kagome thought, _'But InuYasha wouldn't fall for it again, would he? . . . I think I'm becoming just a little bit paranoid.'_

"Kikyo, I don't know if I can forgive you. Not yet at least." Kagome said slowly. "I'm not sure if it'll anytime soon either."

Kikyo sighed. "That's alright. it's not like I really thought you'd forgive just like that. I just want to know if there's even the slightest chance that you might . . . one day."

Kagome didn't answer her. Instead she looked over at the window hoping that Shippo would hurry up and hop through it, but when it didn't happen she looked back over to Kikyo. "Maybe. One day. When I learn to trust you again."

Kikyo winced at the last statement. She couldn't help the feeling of sadness that washed over her because she knew it would probably be a long time before she could win Kagome's trust back. Kikyo nodded anyway.

"They're in here!" came a small voice from outside and both Kikyo and Kagome turned toward the window with hope shinning in their eyes.

* * *

Koga rushed into the airport and hurried up to the deserted counter. "I need--need a plane ticket! To California on the next flight!" Koga huffed because he was out of breath.

The girl behind the desk looked at him as if he were crazy. "One ticket only?" Koga nodded and the girl typed on her keyboard for a second while his ticket printed. "One ticket to California." she said as she handed him his ticket. "IT leaves in ten minutes."

Koga grabbed it and then ran trough the security gates, which set off, but he continued to run. When he didn't stop the security guards ran after him and tackled him to the ground. "Let me up! I've got to get on that plane! My girlfriend needs my help!" he yelled as he tried to fight off the three security guards.

"Listen punk, you can't just run through an airport!" one of the guards said as he continued to wrestle with Koga.

"I don't have any weapons on me! I just want to rescue my girlfriend before some manic, that's kidnapped her, kills her!" Koga explained under a dog pile of guards.

The security guards looked at each other. "She's been kidnapped?" one of them asked.

"Then why wasn't she reported?" another one asked.

"If her life's in danger then you'll need to get there faster than by regular plane." said the third one as they all climbed off of Koga.

"Plus you're going to need back up. We'll use the police jet." said the first one as he dusted himself off. He turned and saw that they had an audience. "Move along people, there's nothing to see here." he said as he waved them on.

"I'll call the FBI and tell them about this." said the third one, "What's you're girlfriends name son?"

"Kagome Higurashi." Koga replied as he tried to get over the shock of what was happening. "I don't know her parent's phone number so I can't help you with that."

"That's alright. We'll be able to access that information when we type in her name on the computer. Her profile should come up." he said as he strode down the busy hallway.

"Let's go. We don't have much time to lose." said one of the two remaining cops as they rushed in the police jet's direction.

* * *

Kagome rushed over to the small window. She couldn't see out of it, but she still wanted to make sure that Shippo was outside or not. "Shippo? Is that you?"

"Kagome?" a voice answered, but it didn't belong to Shippo. It had the sound of relief in it and Kagome recognized it at once.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped up to try and see him through the small window.

"Oh God, I'm so glad you're alright." he said as he knelt down to the ground and look into the window. Kagome smiled when she saw his face. She thought she was going to start crying.

"InuYasha, I thought you weren't going to come for me!" Kagome said, but as soon as the words came out of her mouth--she started bawling.

"Oh come on, don't cry Kagome. You knew that I'd come to rescue you." he replied, "Miroku and Sango even came with me."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome heard Sango ask and she couldn't help smiling. She was glad that her friends worried about her.

"I'm fine!"

"Naraku hasn't touched you, has he?" InuYasha asked and Kagome could hear a tint of anger in his voice.

"No, but he wants me to be his eyes." Kagome told them.

"What does he mean by that?" Miroku asked.

"He wants me to locate the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said as she strained her neck hoping to get a glance of them.

"The Shikon no Tama? What the hell is that?" InuYasha asked in an irritated voice.

"I think I've heard of it." Kagome heard Miroku say.

Kagome was about to explain to them what she knew about it when Kikyo stopped her. "Kagome! Someone's coming!"

Panic was what Kagome was feeling as she turned back toward the window. "InuYasha! He's coming! All of you have to be quiet!" she told them as she ran back over to where she and Kikyo were sitting.

The cellar door opened and Naraku walked in. He smirked as he continued walking toward Kagome. "It's time we get started."

Kagome scooted back as Naraku came closer. "Get what started?"

"Don't play dumb, Kagome. You know what's going on." Naraku said as grabbed her by her upper arm and started pulling her toward the door.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Kagome asked hoping it was loud enough for InuYasha to hear.

Naraku kept on pulling her toward the door as he said, "I have something I have to show you before we can get started."

Kagome's nerves were on edge. She didn't no where he was taking her and she didn't want to be alone with him. Naraku pulled her closer to him and she felt something weird. She looked at his chest and saw something glowing. _'What could that be?'_

Naraku saw her staring at the object that he held within his shirt and smirked. Before he pulled her out of the cellar he said, "Don't worry, we'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Kagome shoot Kikyo a worried look and then she was pulled out of the cellar and out of Kikyo's sight.

* * *

InuYasha didn't know what to do. _'What if he tries to rape her? I'll kill that bastard!' _he thought as he clenched his fists.

Sango walked up behind InuYasha and started patting him on the back. "We're going to get her back, InuYasha. You'll see and she won't have a scratch on her." she said in an assuring voice. He nodded in response and Sango sighed as she turned toward Miroku, who appeared to be deep in thought. "Say Miroku, didn't you say you knew something about this jewel thing?"

InuYasha looked over at Miroku with anticipation. "Well, I once heard my father speak of a jewel called the Shikon no Tama." Miroku replied. "He said that it was not just any jewel. It was the most powerful thing that anyone thing could get a hold of. . . . But I'm not sure as to what Naraku would want it for. It's said that the Shikon no Tama disappeared over a half a century ago."

InuYasha looked back over to where the cellar window was. He didn't care about what Naraku was after. All he cared about was getting Kagome back.

* * *

_Woot! Woot! I finally finished chapter nineteen. I'm hoping for some really great reviews! But I know you guys won't disappoint me. (lol)_

**Needed reviews for chapter twenty:** _15 reviews _


	20. Eventful Evening

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

Koga finished telling the police and FIB agents all he knew about Kagome's disappearance as they flew to California. Carol Higurashi had been notified early and was now listening to Koga. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"So, all you know is that his name is Naraku? And the only clue you have of Kagome's disappearance was by a mysterious phone call that was made by a child?"

Koga sighed. "Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but you have to believe me. I saw her last night and this guy named Naraku was always hanging around her. I didn't trust him at all."

Carol let out a heartfelt sob. "My niece, Kikyo, introduced me to a man named Naraku. Do you think it might be the same one?"

"Ma'am would you mind explaining what this man looked like? It would help our search if you could remember any little thing." an agent, that was holding a notepad, asked ready to write anything Carol was about to tell him.

Carol wiped the corners of her eyes with her handkerchief. "When Kikyo introduced me to this Naraku fellow--I knew I didn't trust him. I don't know why, but he had this certain vibe to him that warned that made you feel weak. His eyes were a deep brown color and if you looked at them long enough they almost seemed like they were a dark red." she said as she tried to hold back another sob. "He had long black hair and I'm not sure how tall he was, but I know that he was taller than me."

"That sounds just like the Naraku that was at the club last night." Koga exclaimed. "He definitely didn't go there to have a good time. He looked as if he were there strictly for business."

"But what would he want with my daughter?" Carol asked franticly. "If anything's happened to her I don't know what I'll do."

"Don't worry ma'am. We'll find you daughter." said one of the agents. "The tough part is going to be finding where Naraku and you're daughter are located."

"The kid said that she was in an old rundown restaurant's cellar on Hillside Avenue." Koga interrupted them. They all looked over at him like he had just spoken in a foreign language.

One agent started writing what Koga had said down in his notepad while another one scolded him. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner? This is important information! You do realize that this will lead us straight to your girlfriend's location?"

"Will you lay off! Of course I know that it will lead us to Kagome! Why else would I tell you?" Koga said as he felt himself getting more frustrated.

"Wait a minute." Carol interjected. "You're not Kagome's boyfriend."

"Yes I am."

Carol studied him for a moment. "Then why haven't I met you yet? If Kagome were seeing someone then she would of told me. I'm her mother after all."

"We went to a club last night." Koga replied. "Look, it doesn't matter how long I've know Kagome. What does matter though is getting her back."

"I agree with you one hundred percent." Carol said as she looked out the jets window. She watched as the distant sun started to disappear in the never ending horizon. _'Please be safe Kagome.'_

* * *

Kagome silently walked up the cellar stairs behind Naraku. She didn't know what he was planning on doing with her, but she kept getting this strange feeling and Naraku had whatever was sending off those weird vibes in his shirt pocket.

Once they reached to top of the stairs Naraku lead her into a small room, that looked to have once belonged to a manager of some kind.

Kagome could tell that Naraku was planning something because a little shrine was set up around a bed-looking mat. Kagome stepped back a bit as Naraku turned around to look at her.

He put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out what appeared to be a small shard of pinkish glass. He smirked as he said, "Do you have any clue what this is, Kagome?"

Kagome gazed at it for a moment then shook her head slowly. "What is it?"

"This is a shard of the Shikon no Tama." Naraku replied and Kagome looked at him confused. "This is the only piece I have of it. The rest of it was sealed away by a powerful priestess. It is said that the priestess shattered the jewel on accident and she searched for all the pieces, but she died a sudden death before finding the last piece." Naraku explained, "However, the priestess took the jewel to her death instead of using it to save her life. She was a fool."

Kagome gulped. She was starting to get nervous. She didn't have a good feeling as to what Naraku was up to and she had to fight the urge to cry out.

Kagome looked over at the little shrine. "What are you going to use that for?"

Naraku chuckled to himself. "I was wondering when you were going to ask about that. As I said before, you are able to sense the Shikon no Tama and even though your powers are dormant, you are still able to feel its presence. However, not to its full potential. This is were I'm going to awaken your powers, Kagome."

Kagome's breathing became more rigid. _'How is he going to **awake** my powers? I don't know if I can keep my emotions in check for very much longer. Someone's going to come and rescue me, right? I'm not going to have to suffer by Naraku's hands, am I? Someone save me!'_

"I bet you're wondering how I'm going to awake your spiritual powers." Naraku said with an evil smile. "I'm going to perform an old ritual that was once used to purify those with holy standers. You will lay on the mat while I carry out the ritual. Now lie down Kagome."

When Kagome didn't move forward to the mat, Naraku roughly grabbed her arm and threw her down onto the mat. Kagome landed on the ground the wrong way and managed to twist her ankle. She let out a anguished whimper. "Maybe next time I tell you to do something you'll do it." Naraku snarled at her.

Kagome continued to whimper as she slowly laid down. She had tears building up in the corner of her eyes. Naraku started lighting some holy candles and then knelt down in beside her.

Narkau started mumbling something that Kagome couldn't understand. It was as if it were in a foreign language to her. Suddenly he stopped murmuring and picked up a clear liquid that was in a cup beside him and handed it Kagome. "Drink this."

Kagome outstretched her hand and took the drink. She was afraid what he would do to her if she disobeyed again. She drank it in three gulps then handed the empty glass back to him. "That's a good girl Kagome." he said then started mumbling in the foreign tongue again.

Kagome didn't know what the incantation was for, suddenly she felt her body tense it was as if she couldn't control what was happening. She suddenly had the edge to throw up, but her body was listening to her brain. _'What's happening to me?'_ Then just as suddenly as the impact had come--it stopped. Kagome let out a gasp of air and started inhaling deeply.

Naraku stopped the incantation and looked at Kagome. "So, how do you feel?"

Kagome continued to breathe heavily as she brought her hand up to her neck as if that would help her breathe better. "I--I don't know." She closed her eyes as she mentally checked herself to make sure she was okay when she suddenly sensed something and it wasn't like the one before. It was so strong she felt her body pulsate. _'What in the world is that?'_

* * *

InuYasha and the others were waiting for Kagome to come back. Miroku and Sango were discussing how they were going to get inside without Naraku noticing. InuYasha was growing impatient. He didn't like the fact that Naraku had taken her out of his reach again. He was about to throw caution to the wind and barge right in.

InuYasha felt something tugging on his pant leg, so he looked down to find Shippo on the verge of tears. "InuYasha, do you think Kagome's okay?" he asked as he looked from InuYasha back toward the small window.

"Feh, course she is." InuYasha replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not about to let anything happen to her."

Shippo sniffed back the rest of his tears and nodded determinedly. "Kay."

InuYasha was having trouble believing himself. He was outside and she was inside with someone who could kill her and not hold a guiltily conscience. He didn't like that fact that he wasn't with her. She was in danger and he was just standing here hoping that she was going to be alright. _'The hell with this! Kagome needs my help!'_

InuYasha started running toward the entrance while Sango and Miroku watched with confusion before following him. "InuYasha! What are you doing?" Miroku yelled after him.

"I'm going to rescue Kagome! What's it look like I'm doing?" InuYasha answered over his shoulder as he continued to run.

Sango shrugged her shoulders at Miroku as they followed him to the front of the building. They found InuYasha already ramming the door with his shoulder. "InuYasha hold on a second before you hurt yourself!"

"I'm not going to hurt myself!" InuYasha yelled as he ran into the door again. "I'm going to get Kagome back even if it kills me!" With that said he gave the door one more mighty shove and the door flew open. InuYasha steadied himself before he ran inside with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo right behind him.

"InuYasha slow down, will you? We don't even which room Naraku took her to!" Miroku hollered to him.

"No chance! There's no telling what that bastard's done to her by now!" InuYasha yelled back to him, "We have to find her**_ now_**!"

"But what about Kikyo?" Shippo asked as he struggled to keep up with Miroku and Sango.

"Who cares what happened to her?" InuYasha replied.

"I do! She was nice!" Shippo retorted.

"Why don't we all stop for a minute and plan what we're going to do next?" Sango suggested and InuYasha finally stopped running and turned around. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked up to him. "Alight, I think Shippo might have a point."

InuYasha furrowed his brow at her. "What?"

"Just because she's done wrong in the past doesn't mean we should leave her in Naraku's clutches." Sango explained.

"Sure it does." InuYasha intervened. Sango put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Fine. You guys can go save her, but I'm going to save Kagome."

"Are you sure you can take on Naraku by yourself?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you saying that I'm weak?"

"No, not at all, but who knows what this guy's got up his sleeves." Miroku said, "I wouldn't expect someone like that to play fair."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." InuYasha said and was about to run off again when Shippo pulled on his pant leg. "What do you want kid?"

"I'm going with you."

"What? No, you're staying with Sango and Miroku. I can't have some kid getting in my way." InuYasha replied.

"Please InuYasha. I want to save Kagome too. I know where all the rooms are in this building. I can help you find where Naraku's taken her." Shippo bargained.

InuYasha studied him for a moment. " Fine. Sango, Miroku, you go and find Kikyo. Come on kid." he said as he took of down the corridor with Shippo following.

* * *

Kagome's body pulsated again as she looked around the room to she if she could find what she was sensing. _'Where is it coming from?'_ Kagome stopped looking around when she felt it coming from outside the room.

Naraku grinned as he noticed Kagome looking at the door. "I see you now know in what direction to go." he said as he grabbed her upper arm and started to drag her toward the door. Kagome winced as she stumbled on her sprained ankle. He opened the door and then look at Kagome. "So, which way is it?"

'_Left.'_ Kagome said mentally, but hesitated telling Naraku. "Why do you want the Shikon no Tama?"

Naraku slid a hand slowly down his face trying to calm himself down. "Aren't you a sneaky wench. Just tell me which way it is!" he said as he pulled on her arm roughly and Kagome thought for sure she was going to have a bruise.

"Tell me why you want it and then I'll tell you!" Kagome managed to say.

Naraku eyed her suspiciously. "Alright." he said, "I want to make the world a better place. Now what direction is it?"

"The truth." Kagome said and was surprised at how brave she sounded.

"When I told you a owned a publishing firm I didn't lie. I do. It's just not world wide known because I was in debt. I was going bankrupt and my business was going down hill fast. I was desperate. One day I leaving work and I over heard some people talking about a scared jewel and how it could grant anything your heart desired. So, I did some research on it and discovered that it had disappeared over one hundred years ago." Naraku explained, "During my studies I met Kikyo Higurashi, the talented actress with a disastrous past. She confined in me and I was happy to befriend her if it meant that she help me get closer to finding the Shikon no Tama. Closer to you. The Shikon no Tama will give all the money in the world and immortality."

"Why would you want that?" Kagome asked timidly her boast of bravery gone.

Naraku threw her his infamous grin. "Every since I was a little boy I've had a dream of one day ruling the world. With the jewel I can fulfill that dream and, Kagome, you're going to help me do it. Now, enough stalling. Which way is the jewel?"

Kagome didn't know what to do. Should she disobey Naraku? With her sprained ankle she wouldn't get far and he would most likely torture her. She let out the breath she had been holding in. "I don't' know which way it is." she lied.

"Oh Kagome, let's not do this the hard way." Narkau said as he gripped her arm harder maker her cry out in pain. "Now let's try this again. Which way is it?"

"I--I don't know!"

Naraku let out a frustrated sigh and then threw her onto the hard floor. He then pulled out a gun and pointed at her. "I didn't want to do this the hard way, but you leave me no choice." He cocked the gun and pointed it at her while Kagome starred at him in shock unable to move.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he lunged at Naraku and punched him in the face making his gun spiral across the room. InuYasha ran over and picked it up and turned it on him. Narkau glared at InuYasha.

* * *

Sango and Miroku ran down the corridor until they can across the cellar door. Miroku slammed into it causing it to fly open. Kikyo came into view with a surprised look on her face.

"Kikyo, are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine, but Kagome's the one we should be worried about." Kikyo said as she ran out the door. "Come on, we've go no time to lose!"

"She's right Miroku, let's go!" Sango yelled as she followed Kikyo.

"Right." Miroku said as he followed them.

* * *

Shippo ran over to Kagome and ingulfed her in a big hug. "I'm so glad you're alright Kagome." he said and all Kagome was brave enough to do was hug him back.

Naraku stood up and put his hands in the air. "Alright. There's no need for anyone to get hurt."

"The hell there isn't." InuYasha yelled as he kept the gun pointed at Naraku's head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out."

"Stop InuYasha!" Kagome shouted. "Don't kill him! I don't want you going to prison. Just call the cops before anyone gets seriously hurt."

"Yes, listen to Kagome, InuYasha." Naraku said as he inched his way forward while InuYasha was looking at Kagome. "She knows what she's talking **_about_**!" he said as the went to kick InuYasha.

"InuYasha! Look out!" Shippo yelled, but was too late and InuYasha double over holding his stomach. Chuckling, Naraku picked up the gun as Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku entered the room.

Naraku pointed the gun at Kagome again. "You will pay for your foolishness." he said and before InuYasha could do anything Naraku fired the gun as Kagome tried to shield Shippo the best she could.

Everything seemed to slow down for InuYasha. "No! Kagome!"

"Kagome!" Kikyo screamed as she jumped in front of the bullet and she felt the impact of the bullet pierce through her back.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Kikyo!"

"I'm sorry Kagome, for what I did to you and InuYasha. I hope you can forgive me one day." Kikyo sputtered as she fell unconscious.

"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled again as tears fell down her face.

"Impudent wench!" Naraku yelled as to InuYasha and fired immediately. The bullet flew and sliced through his chest.

Kagome suddenly felt like it was hard to breathe. _'No. Not InuYasha. No! No! NO!'_ "InuYasha!" she yelled as Sango and Miroku ran over to him.

"He's unconscious, Kagome." Miroku reassured her.

"You fools!" Naraku yelled as he was about to shoot his next victim when the FBI squad team burst in and tackled him to the ground and grab the gun from him

"You are under arrest for the kidnap of Kagome Higurashi." one of them said as he wrestled Naraku into handcuffs.

"No! I was so close!" Naraku yelled as he tried to break free of the men that were holding him as they drug him out of the room as he yelled threats of coming back for Kagome later.

"Take these two to the ambulance." an agent told a pair of paramedics that had come with them. They nodded and started to strap Kikyo and InuYasha onto stretchers.

Kagome was about to go with them when she was suddenly pulled into a huge hug. She arched her head to see who it was and smiled when she saw it was her mother. She maneuvered to where she could hug her back. "Oh Mom. I was so scared."

Carol stroked her daughter's hair as she let her tears fall down her face. "I was too."

"Kagome?" someone asked. "Are you alright?"

Kagome broke her hug with her mother and found Koga standing in front of her with a worried expression on his face. She smiled at him. "I'm fine, Koga, just a sprained ankle and a bruised arm." she told him. "How did you know I was here?"

Kagome felt a tug on her pants. She looked down and found Shippo looking up at her. "I called him on accident. When you gave me InuYasha's number his must have been on the back. I hope you don't mind."

She smiled down at him and bent of to pick him up. "Not at all."

Carol and Koga started talking about how lucky they were to have found Kagome in time and Miroku and Sango were being question by the FBI when Kagome felt her body pulsate again.

She let out a small gasp as she walked out the door unnoticed. "What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Do you mind if we go on a treasure hunt, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Cool!" Shippo exclaimed and Kagome continued to walk down the empty hallway.

* * *

_Wow! A lot happened in this chapter, huh? Sorry about the long wait. I've been really busy, but rest assured that I was writing everytime I got the chance to get on the computer.(lol) I hoped you enjoyed it! _

**Needed Reviews for chapter twenty-one:** _15 reviews_

_Let's hope my brother's are nice enough to let me get on the computer.(lol)_


	21. You Like Her

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**A/N: **_Someone asked why Kagome didn't go with InuYasha in the ambulance. It was because her mother stopped her before she could reach him. I hope that clears any question about that that you had. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Kagome walked further down the hallway clinging to Shippo. The corridor was damp and held many cobwebs. Kagome didn't feel right, but she knew that she had to keep going. She had to find the Shikon no Tama and make sure that it would never fall into the hands of someone who would abuse its powers.

"Hey Kagome, where are you going?" Sango called to her as she ran down the hallway with Miroku at her side.

When they reached her, Sango grabbed her wrist and started pulling her in the direction that she had come. "Wait! What are you doing? I have to find--" Kagome started.

"We don't have time! We've got to get to the hospital to see how InuYasha's doing." Sango said as she continued to pull Kagome back down the hallway.

"She's right Kagome." Miroku agreed. "Whatever you want to find has to come later."

Kagome sighed in defeat, "Of course." she said as they strode out of the building and hoped into a police car that was waiting for them. The police man, that was in the car, pulled out of the parking lot and headed on his way to the hospital.

"So, do either of you know how InuYasha and Kikyo are doing?" Kagome asked as the anxiety of the situation sank in.

Miroku shook his head. "I haven't heard anything yet."

"I guess we'll know when we get there then." Kagome said as she turned her attention to the outside exterior. _'I hope you're alright InuYasha. Please let him be alright.'_

The car pulled into the hospital parking lot and Kagome was the first one to pile out in a hurry to get inside. Sango and Miroku were delayed because they had to make sure Shippo crossed the busy parking lot safely.

Kagome ran up to the service desk and franticly asked the nurse behind it, "Which rooms are Kikyo Higurashi and InuYasha Takahashi in?"

The nurse looked at Kagome suspiciously. "Are you any relation to them?"

"Kikyo's my cousin and InuYasha's my . . . um my fiancé." she lied, but the nurse seemed to believe her because she started to put in their names on her computer.

"Okay, Kikyo's in room number two hundred twenty-seven and InuYasha's in room number two hundred twenty-nine." she said as she looked up at Kagome with a smile.

"Thank you." Kagome said gratefully as she sprinted to the elevator and hit the second floor button, but before the door could close a hand stopped it.

"Hold on Kagome!" Miroku said as the elevator door slowly opened again--allowing the late passengers to get on.

"Sorry. I'm just really--" Kagome started.

"There's no need to explain. We already know that you're worried about InuYasha." Sango said with a reassuring smile.

As the elevator went up at an excruciating slow pace, Shippo let a yawn escape. "Are you tired, Shippo?" Miroku asked as he looked down at him.

Shippo nodded in response. "This has got to be the longest day of my entire life." he said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Kagome kneeled down next to him and smiled. "Once we're in InuYasha's room you can take a nap okay?"

Shippo crossed his arms and looked at the elevator wall. "I'm not a baby. I don't need to take a nap." he said in a determined voice.

"Alright. If you say so." Kagome said as she stood up when the elevator doors opened. She hurried out them and down the hall--reading the signing that directed her to his room.

When she arrived in front of his room she paused, questioning whether or not to go in. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Miroku asked as they walked up to her.

Kagome couldn't say what was holding her back. Maybe it was the thought of seeing InuYasha in a hospital bed or maybe it was the thought of finally seeing him--face-to-face with the knowledge that they had not betrayed one another. She shook her head of any doubts and smiled. "It's nothing. Let's go in, shall we?" Kagome asked and they all nodded in oblige.

The room wasn't dark and gloomy like Kagome had thought it would be, in fact it was an innocent white. _'Too white.'_ Kagome thought as she walked closer to InuYasha's bed. Her heart ached to see him in it. She felt like crying right then and there, but she held them back as she scooted a chair closer to the bed side and carefully took his hand in hers. He was sleeping so soundly--it frighten her--she just wanted to shake him until he woke up.

Kagome sighed, pushing all of her urges aside, and settling for pushing his long bangs out of the way. "InuYasha." she whispered.

Shippo and Miroku walked in after her and sat in the other two deserted seats. "Sango will be in here in a second. She's checking on Kikyo." he said as Kagome nodded in response.

Kagome turned her attention back to InuYasha. "He's still sleeping." Kagome said more to herself than to Miroku.

"Sango said that the nurse said that he just got out of surgery." Miroku replied. "it looks as though it went well."

As Miroku finished his sentence, Sango walked into the room looking as though she were exhausted. "Kikyo's still in surgery." she said as Miroku pulled onto his lap. "Is InuYasha still asleep?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied. "I hope he wakes up soon."

"I'm sure he will." Miroku reassured her as a knock was heard on the door.

"I'll get it." Sango said as she stood up and started making her way over to the door. Kagome glanced over at Shippo, who was being awfully quiet, and smiled when she noticed him nodding off in his chair.

"Yes, please come in Doctor." Sango said as she moved out of door way to allow an elderly woman with long gray hair into the room.

"My name's Doctor Kaede Juzo and was InuYasha's surgeon." said the doctor, "I take it that you are all his family members?"

"Um, well, Kagome kinda is," Miroku replied, "but the rest of us are just his close friends."

"Very well, Miss . . . uh . . . ?" Kaede stammered.

"Higurashi." Kagome told her. "Is InuYasha going to be alright?"

"Oh yes. I didn't mean to alarm anyone, but I would like to discuss his surgery with you or if you don't mind we can do talk about it in front of your friends." Kaede suggested as she gestured toward Miroku, Sango, and a half-asleep Shippo.

"Oh I don't mind if they hear." Kagome said, knowing that she would have to tell them afterward anyway. "So, how did his surgery go?"

"The bullet didn't hit any important organs, but it did severely bruise his right shoulder blade." Kaede explained, "He was very lucky. If it had been any farther to the left it would have hit his heart or possibly his spine, which could have either killed him or paralyzed him from the chest down."

Kagome's eyes filled with worry as she brought her hand up to cover her opened mouth and glanced between InuYasha and Kaede. "But . . . neither of those things happed. Right?" Kagome asked suddenly sickened with worry.

"No. The surgery went well and he didn't loose too much blood."

Kagome sighed with relief. "Good. How long do you think he'll be out for?"

Kaede looked over at InuYasha. "Well, since his blood lose wasn't so bad, he should wake up in the next half hour or so."

Kagome nodded and looked down at her palms for a moment. Squeezing and then loosening them before she remembered Kikyo. She looked back over to Kaede. "Do you know anything about my cousin Kikyo? She was shoot also and I heard that she went into surgery."

Kaede sighed. "I'm really sorry, Kagome, but she didn't make it through the surgery. She had lost so much blood by the time she got her that there wasn't much we could do." Kaede said gravely.

Kagome's body stiffened. "She's . . . she's de-dead?" Kagome asked as her breaths of air became shorter. Tears stung the back of her eyes.

"Even if she had survived, she would have been paralyzed from the neck down." Kaede informed her. "I am truly sorry." she said was she walked out the door to give her some privacy.

Kagome couldn't believe this was happening. She put her face down on the side of InuYasha's bed and started crying. "Oh Kagome." Sango said as she walked up beside her and started rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, but . . . could I please be alone for a minute?" Kagome asked as she continued to sob into the bed.

"Sure Kagome. Take all the time you need." Miroku said as he took Sango by the hand and lead her toward the door. He stopped by a sleeping Shippo and picked him up. "Come and get us when you're ready for some company. We'll be in the cafeteria." Then they went through the door, leaving Kagome alone with a sleeping InuYasha.

Kagome looked around the unnaturally clean room with tears in her eyes. _'How could this have happened? I mean, I was mad at her, but I never wanted her dead. She was my cousin after all.'_

"Kagome?" a familiar groggy voice asked as he gripped her hand.

She looked over at InuYasha and smiled as she whipped the tears from the corner of her eyes. "InuYasha. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Sensitive woman, why are you crying?" he asked as he looked around the room they were in. "Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital. Don't you remember getting shot by Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I remember that, but how did we get here? How did you get away from that guy?" InuYasha asked trying to see if he could remember anything after being shot.

"After you were shot, the FBI and police took over. Koga was the one who directed them there." Kagome explained.

InuYasha's eyes went wide. "Koga? For the club? That Koga?" InuYasha asked furiously as he started to sit up.

Kagome tried to calm him down by gently toughing his arm. "Please calm down InuYasha. If it wasn't for him I would have been shot next."

This bit of information seemed to quiet InuYasha down. "You're not hurt, are you Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, the only injuries I had were a sprained ankle and a bruised arm, but I'm fine."

"That bastard! How dare he hurt you! It's a good thing the FIB took him or I might have killed him!" InuYasha said outraged.

"It's alright InuYasha. I'm fine, really." Kagome said with a smile. "I'm just glad you're alright. Your doctor said if the bullet had been any more to the left it could have either killed or paralyzed you."

InuYasha's eyes softened. "I'm sorry I worried you Kagome."

Kagome couldn't keep the blush off her face as the scene from the airport flashed through her mind. She wanted to bring it up, but she didn't think now was the right time. "It's okay InuYasha, just don't let it happen again. What will I do if my boss wasn't at work to order me around."

InuYasha smiled. "So, you're still going to work for me?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course. No one else would be able to edit my work correctly."

InuYasha chuckled. "That's right because no one else could be able to handle all the mistakes you make." he smirked, but it suddenly vanished when he remember that he wasn't the only one that was shot. "What happened to Kikyo?"

Kagome looked down at the bed--the happiness gone from her eyes. "InuYasha--"

"And you know what, you didn't answer my question. Why were you crying?" he asked.

"Listen, you remember that she jumped in front of the bullet that was coming toward me?" she asked cautiously not really knowing how to explain this.

"Course I do. That's mainly the reason I want to see her. So I can thank her." he said as he smirked. "Isn't ironic how just a couple of hours ago I was considering never forgiving her, but now I want to thank her?"

"You like her." Kagome teased and then felt bad afterward remembering she was dead and that she hadn't told InuYasha yet.

"Yeah. She saved you life didn't she?" he replied and his eyes filled with concern as Kagome started crying again. "What is it Kagome?"

"She's dead, InuYasha!" Kagome cried, "She didn't make it through surgery!"

InuYasha froze as he watched Kagome cry. He didn't know what to say, but he did the one thing that Kagome need right now and pulled her into his arms--being careful not to move his shoulder. "Shh, calm down. Getting upset's not going to bring her back. It could have easily have been you Kagome. I don't know what I would have done."

"I--I know, but--I feel--I feel as though it's all my fault! If I hadn't taken Naraku's job offer than he never would have had a reason to shot her!" she sobbed into his shirt.

"Oh come on Kagome. You really don't believe that do you? If you hadn't taken the job then he would have found another way to kidnap you. " InuYasha said trying to soothe her.

Kagome nodded against his chest. "I still can't believe she's gone."

InuYasha decided to change the topic for awhile. "Kagome, do you remember what I told you at the airport?"

Kagome looked up at him with tear blurred eyes. "InuYasha, maybe we should wait until you're feeling better before we talk about this?"

"No I think we should talk about this now." he said with determination. "I meant what I said. I lov--" InuYasha started but Kagome cut him off by kissing him. InuYasha's eyes were the size of golf balls. He started to kiss back, but Kagome pulled away.

"Please can we talk about this later--in private?" Kagome asked as she gestured toward the door. InuYasha turned a bright red when he saw Sango, Miroku, and a now awake Shippo standing in the doorway.

InuYasha looked away, wanting nothing else but to whip that perverted smirk off of Miroku's face. "Feh, sure."

"We were going to ask if you were ready to join us down at the cafeteria, Kagome, but it looks like you're busy." Miroku commented as his smirk got larger causing Kagome to blush.

"You perv. Would you mind keeping your dirty thoughts to yourself?" InuYasha asked only because he was restricted to his bed otherwise he would have pummeled him to the ground.

Kagome smiled at InuYasha and he looked over at her and smiled back.

* * *

_Sorry about the long wait. I was having a major writer's block and I had an urge to write short story. I posted it. You should check it out. It's called_ **Don't Ever Leave Me**

_Anyways, I sorry if no one liked that I killed Kikyo off, but I didn't know what to do with her if she stayed. She would have been a dead weight. Sorry again._

_Please review. I'm not going to post a limit on this on because some people were complaining about it and it really didn't have anything to do with posting it. It was just there to keep me in line. Thanks again._


	22. Hoping For The Best

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The sirens were ringing like crazy. Alerting the guards that one of the prisoners was escaping. The jailhouse was going nuts with police men running about, trying to alert the watch houses to keep an eye out for the prisoner.

Naraku laughed hysterically as he hopped over the fence--avoiding the spotlight, which was desperately hoping to capture him in its light.

He ran across the vacant field until he came across a small town. _'They'll never find me now.'_ Naraku thought as he was planning how to make his way back to the abandoned restaurant.

If his assumption was correct, then Kagome, being the good Samaritan that she was, would go back to get the Shikon no Tama. He knew she hadn't got it yet because the newspapers hadn't said anything about a jewel being found.

What did strike his interest, as he flipped through the morning paper he had stolen from someone's front lawn, was the headline: Actress Kikyo Higurashi Pronounced Dead After Local Shooting.

Naraku chuckled to himself as he folded and tossed it into a nearby public trash bin. "The fool. That's what she gets for ruining my plans." he said to himself as he headed uptown. The restaurant was only about a mile away from there and Naraku was determined to make it there before dawn. _'You better be careful, Kagome because I'll be waiting for you.'_

* * *

It had been three days since InuYasha had been checked into the hospital and he had to say; it felt good to finally be let out of the place.

Miroku and Sango stood by the door--waiting for him to checkout--and Kagome, holding Shippo's hand, was right beside him. "Well, are you ready?" she asked as he signed his name and put down the pen.

"Yeah, I'm ready." he said as they walked over to Sango and Miroku. "Did you call a cab, Miroku?"

Miroku gestured outside. "See for yourself."

InuYasha looked outside the window and saw a yellow taxicab waiting for them. "So, where are we going again? And why isn't it back to the airport?"

"I want to go back to the rundown restaurant." Kagome said as they all got into the cab. It had enough room for them all because it had two benches that were facing each other.

"Why? What's there?" InuYasha asked, but before she got to answer someone came running up to the cab's window and began tapping it. InuYasha looked outside and--to his displeasure--saw Koga standing there.

InuYasha quickly looked away, hoping that no one would see him and that they didn't see him looking at him, but the idiot kept knocking on the window--completely ruining InuYasha's plan. "InuYasha, roll down your window." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

InuYasha grumbled to himself as he unwillingly rolled down the window. "Hey Kagome, how are you feeling?" Koga asked as he leaned against the cab.

"I'm fine, but I wasn't the one who get shot, Koga." Kagome said as she gave him a friendly smile. "How about you ask InuYasha how he's feeling?"

Koga looked over at InuYasha and grimaced. _'I'll only ask because Kagome asked me to.' _Koga told himself as he asked, "So, I see you didn't keel over, huh dumb ass?"

"Why you lazy son of a--" InuYasha started as he tried to climb out of the cab's window and kick the living daylights out of Koga.

"Stop it! You're both acting like children!" Kagome shouted to claim their attention. It stopped the insults, but they were still glaring at each other. "Now, will you please at least try to at civilized to each other?"

InuYasha straightened himself in his seat as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Feh, it's not like it matters. We're never going to see him again anyway."

Koga snared at InuYasha, "What's that whelp? I'll have you know that I plan to keep in touch with Kagome once we get back home!"

"Like hell you will!" InuYasha hollered as he faced Koga again and clenched his hand into a fist. Kagome was about to intervene when the taxi driver stepped in.

"Yo! Are you going someplace or not? I've got other customers to waiting on me." he asked as he looked back at them.

"Yes sorry about the delay." she told the driver with a smile before turning toward the boys with a ticked look. "Okay, I want you both to stop right now. Got it?"

InuYasha and Koga both gulped. That look of hers was enough to stop a war. Kagome let out an annoyed sigh. "That's much better. I think--" Kagome started, but her cell phone interrupted her. "What now" she asked herself as she took out her phone out of her purse and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kagome dear? Where are you?" her mother's voice asked through the phone. "I thought you were going to meet me at the airport?"

"Sorry Mom, something came up. We're heading back over to the restaurant." Kagome explained to her mother.

"Why would you want to go back to that place?" she asked with concern in her voice. "It's dangerous, Kagome. Maybe I should go with you--"

"No Mom, that's not necessary. Besides, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself." Kagome told her. "Just go on ahead. I'll be back before Kikyo's funeral."

Kagome heard her mother sigh into the phone. "Fine. Just be careful, alright?"

"I will. I'm not going to be there by myself anyway." Kagome reassured her.

"Okay, well, I guess I should let you go. I'll see you when you get home." her mother said. "Bye sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too." Kagome replied, "Bye." As she hung up the phone, Koga was lookin at her with interest.

Koga leaned against the cab again as he said, "So, you're going back to the scene of the crime huh?"

"Oh for the love of Moses!" the taxi driver exclaimed, obviously irritated.

"Yes, Naraku wanted me to find the Shikon no Tama and if there's any chance that he might get out of jail then I want to find it before he ever gets the chance to." Kagome explained to Koga.

What he did next caught everyone in the car off guard. He opened the door and squeezed himself inside. He sat next to Miroku and was now facing InuYasha.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" InuYasha demanded furiously.

"What's it look like I'm doing, pea brain?" Koga asked.

"Okay, are you ready now?" the driver asked. "Now would you mind telling me where you want me to take you?"

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said as she started giving the driver directions. "It's on Hillside Avenue."

"Yeah, I know where that place is. It's been a dump for years. I don't know why they haven't torn it down yet." the driver commented as he put the car in drive and took off down the street.

InuYasha was still glaring at Koga. "So, why did you want to come anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure that nothing happens to Kagome. Everyone knows that you failed to protect her the last time she was there." Koga said and he smirked when he saw InuYasha push up his sleeves as if he were about to slug him.

Kagome placed a hand on InuYasha's arm. "Calm down InuYasha. I'm sure Koga was joking. Weren't you Koga?" she asked as she shot him a look that said 'It-better-had-been-a-joke'.

Koga scratched the back of his neck as he said, "Of course I didn't mean it." but by the way he secretly rolled his eyes, InuYasha knew he didn't mean it.

"Feh."

"Miroku, do you think it's such a good idea to go back to that place?" Sango asked as she tried to block out the argument Koga and InuYasha were having.

Miroku pondered her question before answering, "I'm not really sure. I mean, why wouldn't it be okay for us to go back? It's not like there's anything dangerous there now, right?"

"Yeah, but the memories are still there." Sango said as she looked over at Kagome who was trying to stop the guys before they really hurt each other. "I just don't want Kagome to break down in tears again."

"I know what you mean, Sango." Miroku replied as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Which is why we should support her, that way she won't have to feel like she's doing this alone."

Sango looked at him and smiled. "You know, you can be really sweet sometimes." she replied as he pulled her closer to him. Little did she know that the tiny show of affection was what he needed to move his hand and somehow manage to grope her. Sango shook with rage as she hit him upside the head. "And you have to go and ruin it by doing something like that!"

Shippo sat and watched as both groups fought. He sighed as he remembered what Kagome said to her mother. She was going to go home after they were done with this. Would she leave him here? What would he do if she left him? He didn't want her to leave him here. He wanted her to take him with her, so he could finally call someplace home. The had only ever had one place close enough to call home and they were on their way there.

Kagome looked over at Shippo and frown when she saw his long expression. She leaned over and ruffled his hair, which pulled him out of his thoughts, as he looked up at her. She offered him a smile, but he just looked back down at his lap. _'I wonder what's bothering him?'_ she thought, but before she got the chance to ask they pulled into the abandoned restaurant's parking lot.

The driver looked over his shoulder and hollered, "Alright, this is your stop. The fee will be ten dollars and seventy-five cents."

Kagome began to dig through her purse, trying to find the right amount of change, when Koga stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. I got it." he said as he handed the driver the already counted fee. "And there's about a two dollar tip as well."

Kagome smiled at him gratefully. "That was very thoughtful of you, Koga. Thank you." Meanwhile InuYasha was glowering at Koga.

As soon as Kagome stepped out of the cab, she felt the same thing that she had felt three days ago. She knew for sure that she was sensing the Shikon no Tama. "Come on, I don't want this to take all day." InuYasha yelled as he walked toward the doors, that had been kicked in by the police the last time they were there.

Kagome sighed as she followed him. She was hoping that this wouldn't take long, but she didn't know exactly where the jewel was located. She heard the others follower her inside. She suddenly got a bad feeling about being here and she silently hoped that she was wrong.

* * *

_I'm sorry this was so short, but when I was typing it--I somehow managed to delete it and I couldn't get it back, so I ended up having to retyoe the whole thing! So, the way I see it, this chapter si twice as long. (lol) aNyWaY, I hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon!_


	23. The Worst has yet to Come

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Naraku sat in a dilapidated room with his feet propped up on a small table, thinking about how soon he would have his prize. _'Should I keep Kagome for myself once I have the Shikon no Tama? She would be a challenge and I would definitely have to teach her how to keep her mouth shut, but when she learns she'll be one beautiful puppet.'_ Naraku thought as he chuckled to himself with a lustful smirk on his face.

Naraku's laughter stopped as his smirked formed into a frown. The punk who interrupted his plans popped into his mind. Naraku snarled at the memory. _'That twerp. Getting in my way. If I ever see him again I'll--'_ Naraku's thoughts were cut short when he heard people talking down the hall.

"You're going the wrong way!"

He got up and walked over to the door way. He smiled as he heard her voice. "How would you know? You can't even see where we are!"

"I can too see!" he heard the male's voice again and immediately recognized it as the punk he shot. "I happen to have hyper-accurate seeing abilities, and great smelling abilities too, and I say we go straight!"

Naraku rolled his eyes at their childish fighting when he heard Kagome's reply, "Hey! I'm the one with special powers, the world does not always revolve around you! Come on let's go."

Naraku didn't know who all Kagome brought with her, but that wouldn't stop him from reaching his goal. _**Nothing**_ would stop him from reaching it.

* * *

This time was nothing like the last time she was there. The windows where tinted black now making it almost impossible to see. A nearby floor board creaked causing Kagome to jump and a slight scream to escape from her slightly parted lips. She turned and gave her friends, who had formed a line behind her, a weak smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Kagome took a step back, "Guess I'm still kind of jumpy." She tried to laugh it off hoping InuYasha wouldn't change his mind about letting her find the jewel. She watched his face waiting for him to respond, but he just rolled his eyes.

Kagome turned and looked around the entrance anticipating Naraku to jump out randomly and attack, but he didn't. Of course he didn't. _'He's in jail.' _Kagome told herself. She stopped suddenly at the sound of InuYasha growling behind her.

"It smells like him." He explained at her curious gaze, his eyes searching frantically for Naraku.

"Don't worry Kagome, he's in jail." Koga said supportively. "Besides even if he was here I'd protect you!" Koga added a bit to enthusiastically. Kagome giggled as InuYasha growled again this time over Koga.

Shippo had slipped up to the front of the group and now stood beside Kagome. He took her hand and she smiled down at him. "Come on guys let's keep going." Pulling Shippo along behind her Kagome led the group down a long notorious-looking hallway. She shivered as a memory of the scary movie she'd watched last summer popped into her mind. She didn't want to be stupid like them so she stopped an idea forming in her head.

"Maybe someone should stay behind." She looked around at her friends. "You know, just in case something goes wrong."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight for one second, so you can just forget about that." InuYasha said taking her free hand forcefully.

"Ha!" Koga let out a barking laugh. "It's not like you could take care of her properly!" Koga said matter-of-factly. "I'm going too, just to make sure you're safe Kagome."

Kagome suppressed some more laughter. Guys were so typical. She felt a tug on her other hand and she looked down at Shippo.

"Kagome I can't leave you alone with these two bickering all the time." Shippo put in his two cents. "At this rate I'll be the one saving you, cause these two will be too busy fighting each other!" This time Kagome did laugh

"Well thank you Shippo, I appreciate that." She picked him up and gave him a big bear hug.

"Hey what about me?" Koga begged.

"Not even in your dreams, buddy" InuYasha warned.

"Well, I guess we'll be the mature ones and stay behind." Miroku said, Kagome gave Sango a look.

"Don't worry, I can handle him!" her friend smiled and Kagome nodded.

"Ok then, if we're not back in 15 minutes call for help." Sango gave Kagome a thumbs up sign and then Kagome with her three musketeers headed down the dark creepy hallway.

As they made their way down the hallway Kagome was reminded of her nightmare that she'd had the other day. She turned left and InuYasha stopped behind her.

"You're going the wrong way!" He told her. Feeling they should still be going straight.

"How would you know?" She snorted, "You can't even see where we are!"

"I can too see!" he crossed his arms over his chest. "I happen to have hyper-accurate seeing abilities, and great smelling abilities too, and I say we go straight!"

"Hey! I'm the one with special powers, the world does not always revolve around you!" She snapped, "Come on let's go." She'd let go of Shippo and now was walking faster than she should have because she knew that the others couldn't see the eerie pink light.

"Kagome..." Kagome went stiff. She looked around, shaking off the feeling that she was being watched and kept going, though her pace slowed considerably. _'I must be going crazy.' _She thought.

"Are you ok Kagome?" A voice asked behind her.

"Hello?" she turned but no one was there. She started walking again hoping the hall would soon come to an end. She felt herself being swallowed by darkness and she panicked having lost the pink light that had been leading her. She rubbed her eyes hoping she was just having issues getting her eyes adjusted to the darker light. Maybe InuYasha was right, maybe she went down the wrong hallway. She turned to go back and try his way but there was no one behind her. She was alone.

"InuYasha?!" she called out, "Shippo!" she searched the now dark hallway for them "Koga?" The panic that she had just gotten under control was now coursing through her body. She felt adrenaline rush through her body and her breathing became labored. She backed up to the wall that she knew was there and almost screamed as she placed her fingers in a gooey substance. She brought her fingers to her face trying to identify the substance. Deciding she didn't want to know she wiped then down her pants and started looking for the guys again. She knew they had to be around there somewhere. They'd just been split up.

"Guys! This isn't funny!" She let out a long sigh, she didn't like the feel of this place. She listened as her heart beat heavily in her chest. "Come on!" she tried to yell but it came out as more of a strangled cry. That's when it hit her. A cold gust of wind blew up against face and pushed her hair back with the force of it. Kagome wanted to scream but she couldn't even open her mouth to try. She was too far gone, past panicked. She felt trapped as if she was bound to this place wherever she was. She looked around her and even though she knew where she was her brain couldn't tell her where that was.

"Help me!" Her words echoed off the walls "Please!" the words came out loudly but they didn't seem to be working. Everything went quiet the echoing even stopped. She felt as if she was stuck in a black hole. Like an endless void. "Anybody, please, help me." Tears began to well up in her eyes and she was surprised.

"Why would I help you?" A voice cut through the silence. Kagome looked around trying to find the person behind the voice.

"Please..." Kagome allowed her tears to fall relentlessly they poured down her cheeks but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get out.

"If you weren't so weak maybe you could help yourself." The words hit her hard, they were the same words as in her dream. Then the person behind the voice came into view. It was InuYasha.

"I don't understand." She looked up at him, and knew instantly it wasn't him. It looked like him, but she knew it wasn't him.

"Poor Kagome. Stuck with no one to help but me." The face was InuYasha's but the voice was not. It wasn't InuYasha's but she knew exactly who the voice did belong to.

"Naraku." The name was like venom on her tongue. Suddenly InuYasha vanished and in his place Naraku towered over her.

She knew that even if this was a dream there would be no waking from it. Naraku came closer and she wanted to back away but she was already up against the wall. She slid to the floor and pulled her knees up. Hugging them to her she pulled herself as far away from Naraku as she possibly could.

"Now, don't do that. How am I supposed to help you if you won't let me touch you?" Kagome flinched away from him and even though she really wanted help getting out of this situation there was no way she was going to let Naraku help her.

"No! I don't want your help anymore! I can do it myself!" She wanted him to go away but she knew he wouldn't.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Seems only a second ago you were begging me for help." He laughed, "What a waste. I knew you were pathetic." He turned from her and walked away, leaving her in her eternal abyss, leaving her alone. She didn't want to be alone.  
"Wait! Please!" but he was gone and she was left behind. She heard the whisper of her last words echoing back at her. From far off she could even hear her name being called. She hoped he'd come back, or maybe InuYasha would come back. Hugging her knees she buried her face in arms and silently cried.

"...Kagome..." Her name echoed off the walls the sound fading.

"Kagome!" This time it was loud and clear as if her ears had just popped. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"InuYasha?" She looked up into his amber eyes and happiness took over. She reached up and pulled him into a strong embrace.

"Are you ok?" He was worried, she could tell, "What are you doing on the ground?"

"I'm ok now that you're here. I didn't think you we're going to come back." She smiled into his chest.

"What are you talking about?" She looked up at him curiously.

"You were just here, then you left..." She trailed off. "It was a dream." She chewed on her nail. "I think I freaked out and maybe, probably hyperventilated and passed out," She stopped thinking it over, that sounded about right. "How long have I been out?"

"We aren't sure, we just caught up to you. You do realize that none of us can see that great?" he smirked, "You can't walk that fast and expect us to keep up."

"Oh well I thought you we're all, 'I can see perfectly we should go this way'." she mimicked him. He gave her a playful glare.

"That's not the only reason though," Shippo got her attention. "I had to stop and tie my shoes," he pointed to his old ratty shoes.

"We called out to you but you just kept going." Koga added.

"Yeah and when I bent over to tie my shoes InuYasha tripped over me and Koga tripped over him and instead of apologizing cause it was an honest accident they had to fight for like forever..." Shippo went on but Kagome was getting up and started walking again.

"Come on guys, let's just get this over with. This place gives me the creeps." They obeyed falling in line behind her as she lead them through another doorway. Following the light, Kagome wasn't paying any attention to where they were going. She hoped the others were following, otherwise they'd have a hard time finding their way out. Kagome stopped causing Shippo to bump into her and then InuYasha into him and Koga into InuYasha.

"What was that for?" Koga asked in the back.

"We've run into a wall." Kagome said indicating the giant brick wall in their path. There was no pathways to their left or right and she wasn't going to turn back now.

"What now?" Koga asked.

"I think it's in the wall." Kagome said, she knocked on the wall and realized that it wasn't a brick wall but a plastered wall that was painted to look like brick. "Yep it's hollow."

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll take care of this!" Koga backed up a few paces and getting a running start charged the wall. When he came up short he looked around only to find InuYasha holding him back by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't think so." he smirked "If anyone gets to take down a wall, it's me!"

"Oh yeah, and what makes you so important?" Koga said pulling himself from InuYasha's grip.

Kagome sighed and watched the fight slightly bemused. Shippo took the distraction as his chance to take out the wall on his own. Maybe then he could convince Kagome to take him back home with her. Shippo appraised the wall before him. He knew he had to get it in the first hit otherwise InuYasha and Koga would be fighting him too. Shippo raised his fist and got a running start. When he made contact with the wall Shippo was instantly sorry. His knuckles were bleeding and the pain was making him dizzy.

"Shippo!" the group went silent.

"Ha!" InuYasha laughed. "You barely even left a dent!"

"What were you thinking?" Kagome took Shippo's hand in hers and checked his cuts for any serious damage.

"Yeah, what makes you think you could take down a wall?" Koga laughed. At that moment there was a loud creak and the group turned to face the wall. Kagome noticed as it swayed a bit as if it were on hinges, the wall tipped and fell over in the opposite direction of the group and landed with a loud thud.

As dust and dirt was scattered into the air, Kagome coughed but she didn't miss Shippo's gleeful cry.

"Alright! I did it!" Shippo threw his bloody fist into the air and did a victory dance.

InuYasha bonked him on the head "Don't get cocky." he muttered.

"Hey! Kagome he hit me!" Shippo pouted.

"Will you guys grow up?" Kagome snapped. Then not waiting for a response, stepped up onto the wall and walked into the newly renovated hole. The room was lit by a soft pinkish light. Kagome examined the small room and found that the pink light was radiating from the middle of the room.

"Wow, it's dark in here." Kagome stopped at the comment it wasn't dark to her. She could almost see perfectly. Naraku had said she was to be his eyes. Maybe that meant only she could see this light. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back toward the pink light.

"You guys wait here, I can see better, I'll just get this thing and be right back." Kagome took a step in the direction of the middle of the room.

"No way!" InuYasha grabbed her arm to stop her.

"It's not that far!" She motioned to the middle of the room with her free arm. "I can see it! It's only a few feet away." She looked into his eyes pleading with him to let her go. "Let me do this."

"Fine, but you've got 30 seconds." InuYasha let her go and with out hesitation she walked into the room. Kagome took a deep breath and braced herself. She wasn't sure what would happen when she grabbed the jewel but she'd be ready. She reached up to take the jewel, when she was near it, and as she grabbed the glowing orb a hand clapped over her mouth and another snaked around her waist. Pulled her back against a hard body.

She froze in shocked panic. "Stay very still." said a familiar voice near her ear.

* * *

Sango listened and waited as her friends walked away. She wasn't sure if liked the idea of Kagome going back into that place. She hoped her friend was ready for this. She tried to smile. Kagome was very brave she could handle herself, besides she had InuYasha with her.

"Sango are you okay?" Miroku asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just worried." Sango shrugged "What if Kagome wasn't ready to come back here yet?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Miroku smiled, "Besides she's got InuYasha with her."

Sango pushed aside her bad feelings and nodded. Miroku pulled her into a big bear hug and held her comfortingly. She went stiff for a moment. She still wasn't sure about her and Miroku being a couple. She just wasn't sure if she could trust him with her heart. Breaking out of her thoughts, she looked up at him and laughed at the goofy smile on his face.

"What?" He asked a pained expression on his face.

"You are so goofy, you know that?" she smiled wide and finally hugged him back.

"Yeah well, anything for you my love." He leaned his head down to hers to kiss her but she turned her head away and he ended up kissing her cheek.

"How long has it been?" Sango asked before an awkward moment could take place.

"Only five minutes, don't worry." when he saw her face, he added "They'll be back soon."

"I'm sorry," her voice was so soft he almost missed it, "I'm just not--" she was stopped by his finger that was now pressed against her lips.

"I know." He pulled her too him and rocked her in his arms hoping she'd stay this close forever. Miroku almost protested when Sango moved away from him. He watched as she began to pace.

Sango worried more and more with each passing moment. She wasn't even sure why. Miroku's reassurance was honest and most likely true, but she couldn't help getting a bad feeling about this whole idea. She paced for several minutes letting her mind wonder to all the "what if" scenarios she could muster. The only thing keeping her from going insane was the knowledge that Naraku was in jail. She looked around the room trying to get a hint then it struck her.

"Can I ask you something?" Sango stopped her pacing to look Miroku in the eye.

"Shoot." He watched her bite her bottom lip, she appeared to be thinking really hard.

"Do you remember a few days ago when we were here?" He nodded and she continued. "We came through this same door then, and it was later in the day like it is now, and we could still see almost perfectly from the light outside, but now it's really dark."

Miroku looked around the front hall and nodded agreeing with her assessment. Sango walked down the hall and entered the first room she came too. "What I can't seem to remember is if all these windows were blacked out the other day, like they are now."

Miroku followed Sango into the room and went to the window. Agreeing with Sango he nodded again. He put his hand up in curiosity and ran his finger down the black glass of the window. Sango, who was over by the door, asked. "Well?"

In the place where Miroku's finger had just been was a streak of white light from outside. "It's still wet." He sniffed his finger, "It doesn't have a smell. Must be children's paint." He stopped, "That means it would dry pretty fast. It had to have been done sometime in the last hour or so." he paused, "Meaning that whoever did this was here not too long ago."

"Naraku..." Sango's voice was no louder than a whisper, but Miroku heard her just fine.

"But he's in jail." Miroku wiped his black finger down his pants, leaving a black smudge on his pants, as Sango pulled out her cell phone.

"The cop here the other day gave me his card, said to give him a call if I had any questions." She dialed the number off the card and asked for Lieutenant Marshall. The man who took Naraku in.

"Hello? Who is this?" The rough voice on the other line was just the voice she was hoping for.

"Hello Lieutenant Marshall?" Sango confirmed.

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Sango. I was one of the people involved with the shooting the other day." She didn't like the feeling she got when the lieutenant sighed on the other end.

"Yes, I was waiting for one of you to call. I assume you have questions about the breakout?"

Sango was puzzled for a moment. "What breakout?" The line went quiet and Sango knew she didn't need an answer.

"I'm afraid Naraku escaped late last night." The rough voice stalled. "I just assumed one of you had got our message."

"What message?" Sango asked confusion taking over her features.

"One of my aides was supposed to call you to inform you of the incident this morning." he waited. "You didn't get the call?"

"Obviously not." Sango was trying not to overreact. "You need to send help to the old abandon restaurant where he was detained a few days ago. I think he might have returned." She hung up not waiting for an answer. Then took off down the hall with Miroku on her heals. Hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

Kagome struggled to get the hand off her mouth, but the body behind her seemed unmovable.

"Cut it out Kagome!" the sharp whisper in her ear had her still instantly. Realization kicked in and the hand moved from her mouth at the sudden stillness. Kagome turned and looked up into InuYasha's eyes in confusion.

"He's here." InuYasha whispered almost silently. Kagome's look was even more confused at the statement. "Naraku, he's here." InuYasha clarified for her. "Stay very quiet."

As if by fate, seconds after InuYasha had said the word quiet Kagome's phone began to ring. Kagome jumped a foot into the air at the sudden noise. She grabbed her phone and pushed the talk button, she could see the glare on InuYasha's face in the blue and pink lighting.

"Hello?" Her voice was a horse whisper.

"Kagome! You've got to get out of there--" The line broke. "He's not in jail! Do you hear me?! He's not in jail!" the signal was lost and the line went silent. Kagome looked up with a shocked expression to InuYasha, but he'd moved back a few paces.

"InuYasha where are you going?" He put his finger too his lips and turned. Suddenly Kagome's phone went flying from her grip. She turned and Naraku was right in front of her with a mocking sneer on his face. He grabbed her by the arm, but the shattering sound of Kagome's phone on the cement floor had already alerted InuYasha.

"Kagome!" InuYasha turned to sprint back to her but stopped at Naraku pulled a shard of glass from behind Kagome's back and held it at her throat. The room was slightly lit now, as if a power generator had just come on and now the lights were on.

"Don't move InuYasha," Naraku's voice was steady. He was in control now. Kagome flinched at the sudden pressure at her neck, "You tell him to stay there and don't move or else." He applied a little more pressure and she when still as if that would make the pain stop.

"InuYasha stay there, I'm ok." Her voice was weak and very unconfident, but InuYasha stood still nonetheless.

"Now isn't this a happy reunion." Naraku laughed when he was sure InuYasha wasn't going to come at him. He was about to continue, but Kagome's phone began to ring again.

"Sango," She wondered at how her friend had figured it out, how she had known.

Naraku chuckled. "How very amusing. Thinking you could have protected yourself from me." He peered over at InuYasha in the dark. He was glaring and looked ready to attack at any moment. "But I'm afraid I'm not here to chat. So Kagome why don't you be a good girl and hand over the jewel."

"No." Kagome said simply.

"Kagome don't be stupid!" InuYasha snared from a few feet away. If Naraku'd let her go then he could have the damn jewel. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"I'm not giving him the jewel." Kagome protested.

Naraku laughed at their banter. "You'd better listen to him Kagome, or someone might get hurt." Naraku grinned in her ear.

"I'll give it to you," Kagome began, "as long as my friends are safe. Meaning not anywhere near you." She knew Naraku needed her so wouldn't kill her, but she wasn't so sure about her friends.

Naraku gazed into her eyes as best he could in the dark. "That can be arranged." he said with a smirked. His plan was all coming together, only a few more minutes and he'd have the girl and the jewel.

InuYasha didn't like the bargain one bit. He wasn't going to let Kagome be alone with this creep for one moment. "No Kagome." he intervened. "There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight."

Naraku pressed the shard of glass a little harder against her throat making it hard for her to reply. A thin line of blood ran down her neck. "Listen up," Naraku hissed into her ear, but just loud enough so InuYasha could listen. "We're going to go on a little trip and then you're going to give me the jewel. Got it?" Kagome managed a nod. Naraku gripped his hand over the one of hers that contained the jewel.

InuYasha charged at him when he heard him start to mutter an incantation, but just as he got to the place where they were standing they were gone. "NO!" InuYasha yelled. "Kagome!"

* * *

_Well first off before I go into the apologies, I like to think Robin. If it wasn't for her this chapter would still be unfinished! **THANK YOU ROBIN!!**_

_Anyway, I'm really sorry you all had to wait like almost two years. You have no idea how sorry. I've just had major writer's block for this. But hopefully I'll be finishing it up pretty soon. _

_Hoping it was worth the wait,  
Dreamer6164  
Review please!_


	24. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Kagome sucked in a huge breath of air. She stumbled around a bit and her stomach felt queasy. She coughed as stale are entered her lungs and felt tears come to her eyes as she coughed harder and harder into her hand. She looked around gaining stability and saw she was with Naraku. That's when she realized they'd left the old restaurant and were now some place far away. This building however; also seemed vacant.

"Where are we?" She asked confused, she still wasn't sure what Naraku wanted with her, and she was almost afraid to find out.

"Far away from that mutt and your friends." Naraku snarled, "No one can help you now."

Kagome drew weary of the way things were going for her. She was tired of being held captive. She just wanted to go home and be happy. Though she thought by now that was near impossible. "What are you going to do with me?" Kagome wanted to know. She needed to prepare for whatever was in that sick twisted mind.  
"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." He said dubiously.

She didn't like the way he'd said that and she was frightened even more by his vagueness. He grabbed her by the arm having had enough chatter and pulled her to a door to their right and opened it. He shoved her inside and closed it behind her.

"You can't do this to me!" She shouted through the heavy wooden door. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Don't worry, my dear, you'll have company very soon." Naraku laughed maniacally, and then he was gone.

Kagome looked around the dimly lit room she was now held captive inside. She didn't like being alone, but at least InuYasha and the others weren't stuck here either. She knew they were safe. She found a bench of some sort and took a seat. Defeated and dreary she allowed herself to lay down and rest. She had a feeling she was going to need her strength when Naraku came back for her. Maybe if she put up more of a struggle next time she could get out. But the more she thought about it the more she reconsidered. He had the jewel and there was no telling what kind of harm he could do to her with it.

As she lay there on that wooden bench she thought about the reasons why she was in this position. It didn't seem like it was her fault, in the end all the signs pointed to Kikyo, but Kagome couldn't blame her dead cousin. Granted it was her fault, but she'd realized her mistake and even taken a bullet for Kagome. She took that as more than enough apology and she would never again hold a grudge against her cousin.

She thought again about InuYasha and though she desperately wanted him to come rushing through that door to save her, a bigger part of her wanted him to stay home and forget about her. She didn't want him coming here and getting hurt because of her again.

She tried to think of what Naraku's master plan could be. It was far from obvious, but Kagome thought it should be. Besides, what had he meant when he said she'd have company? Was he going to get InuYasha? Or was he going to torture other people, people who didn't deserve it. Kagome had already accepted the fact that she was doomed to be Naraku's puppet, that didn't mean other people could be treated that way too.

She wanted to do something about this feeling, but honestly, what could she possibly do? Kagome was left to ponder alone in the dim light of the brick walled room.

* * *

Koga looked around himself pointlessly trying to see what was going on. He could hear things being thrown around inside the room in front of him. He'd heard shouting and was unsure of what to do.

"Kagome!" Koga called at the entrance to the room. The noise stopped, "Kagome!!" Koga entered the room and heard a cell phone ring, a blue light in the middle of the room lit up a small aura around someone. With the small amount of light Koga was able to make out InuYasha standing there in the room holding the phone. He saw behind him was a wall that now sported a nice big hole.

"Where is she?" He asked moving closer to him. InuYasha turned, the anger in his eyes looked malicious, Koga backed off a bit.

"She's gone." He said in defeat, his shoulders sagged slightly. He answered the cell phone in his hand. "Hello? He asked into the receiver.

"InuYasha? Where is Kagome? Is she okay?" Sango asked throwing questions at him faster than he could answer.

"Gone," Was all he said in reply.

"How? Where are you?" Sango's voice sounded panicked, "InuYasha the police are on their way."

"It doesn't matter," InuYasha continued, "She's gone." InuYasha's anger rose and he slammed his fist through the stand behind him.

"InuYasha, we'll get her back." Koga assured him, trying to keep him calm.

"We'll be out there in a minute," InuYasha said into the phone, then he hung up. "Let's go," InuYasha looked behind Koga then wondered. "Where's Shippo?"

"I sent him back for help, after you left." Koga said, "Didn't think he should be here."

"She shouldn't have been here either," He remarked, "Come on let's go," Using the light from the phone, wondering why they hadn't used it in the first place, InuYasha led the way out using Shippo's scent to navigate his way out. When they finally met up with Sango, Shippo, and Miroku at the front entrance the building was surrounded. The sound from the sirens was all InuYasha could hear. Lieutenant Marshall approached the group with caution.

"What happened here?" He asked in an official tone.

"Naraku, that's what." InuYasha broke, approaching the cop with a quick pace. "How the hell did he even get out of jail?"

"InuYasha, calm down!" Sango shouted forcing herself in between InuYasha and the Lieutenant. Koga took this distraction to tell the Lieutenant his part of the story.  
"Look this may sound weird, but Kagome and Naraku were here and now they're gone." Koga stopped knowing that wasn't the full story. He thought about how he could explain it. "He took her and now they're who knows where."

"They disappeared, vanished, gone!" InuYasha tried to push past Sango but now she had Miroku's help as well. "All because of you!"

"I don't think I understand, they_ vanished?"_ he took a note in the notebook that he'd pulled out of a pocket.

"Yes, they were standing in front of me one minute and gone another." InuYasha informed the cop in an annoyed tone.

"Ok and have you had anything to drink in the last few hours?" He asked looking InuYasha in the eye. InuYasha snarled and turned away, he wasn't going to put up with this crap. He walked off the scene and went to a nearby park. There he sat on a bench and waited for the others. Silently he thought, trying to formulate a plan.

As InuYasha walked away Sango took initiative. She gave the cop a quick statement, and then she, Miroku and Shippo were off. Koga stayed behind to ask a few questions. They found InuYasha sitting with his head in his hands slumped over on a bench near the park. The park was silent and seemed to be brooding an exact copy of emotions InuYasha seemed to be displaying. The trees barely swayed under the gusty wind.

As they approached him he looked up and then looked away again. He was clearly pissed off and clearly out of ideas.

"So," Shippo said after they'd stood there silently for a few long minutes, "What's the plan?" No one answered him for a long time then Sango decided to at least try and be helpful.

"Well, let's start with the facts." She said breaking the ice. "Do we know where Kagome is?"

"No," was InuYasha's monotonic answer.

"Can we find her?" Sango counted the questions on her fingers as she went down the list.

"No," InuYasha's ever so helpful answer intoned.

"Do we know what Naraku plans to do with her?" Sango contemplated aloud.

"No," InuYasha continued on looking more pathetic with each passing no.

"Do you have a plan?" Sango wanted to know.

"No," InuYasha waited patiently for the next question.

"Is this all you're good for?" Sango was growing frustrated.

"Apparently" InuYasha replied feeling more and more responsible for Kagome's disappearance.

"It's not your fault!" Sango told him, taking him by the shoulders so he would look up at her. "Kagome wouldn't want you sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself, she'd want you out there looking for her."

"I don't even know where to begin looking for her!" InuYasha yelled back standing up and turning. He walked to the edge of the sidewalk, one step away from the grass. He felt like bolting, running till he found her, but he knew it wouldn't work. Naraku, unfortunately, wasn't stupid. He was getting ready to take off anyway, despite knowing it wouldn't help, but someone stopped him first.

"I know where she is." Koga's voice was strong and confident. InuYasha turned despair and urgency in his eyes.

"Where have you been?" He wanted to know, he wasn't a fool.

"I needed to think," Koga replied knowing he wasn't going to fool InuYasha.

"So you know where she is then?" Shippo asked, "You figured it out?"

"Look, there are some things that I haven't been completely honest with you about." Koga shrugged guilt the only emotion on his face. He seemed to be fighting with inner conflicts.

"Come on, spit it out!" InuYasha abrasively encouraged him. Koga was acting weird and it was making InuYasha uneasy.

"I'm not who you think I am." Koga said in a soft whisper, he wanted to tell them, but he was having problems putting it into words.

"Koga, what is it?" Sango asked anticipation clear in her voice. By now everyone had huddled around him and he was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic.

"I'm with the CIA." He spit the words out as if his tongue were on fire. It took a few long minutes for it to sink in and the group around him to finally react. InuYasha was the first.

"You're what?!" He wanted to know.

"I'm with the C-I-A. I'm an agent." This time he spoke slowly, it was after all already out there.

And then there was silence. Though it wasn't the same brooding silence that InuYasha had shared with the trees. It was more of an amused silence. It took a few moments for his words to sink in, then as if by clockwork, all four of them burst out laughing. Koga took a step back in shock, this was not the reaction he was expecting. They laughed hard, as if there was no tomorrow, as if they all hadn't had a care in the world. Even the trees seemed to laugh as the wind whistled through the leaves.

Koga sighed and covered his face in shame. Finally InuYasha recovered and looked at him laughter lighting up his eyes.

"No really, you're joking, right?" He didn't try to suppress his laughter, and that laughter brought tears.

"No, I'm not," Koga sounded so serious, but the effect had been lost on the group, who were stuck in their hysterical laughter.

"Come on man, we're not stupid," Miroku said giving him a pat on the back, "But nice try." He fell into a second fit of laughter at Koga's expense. InuYasha tried again to make sense of Koga's words, but as their eyes met he broke out into laughter again, and it seemed to be contagious.

As the four around him giggled and laughed, Koga stood there and glared. He didn't have time for this, and neither did Kagome.

"Guys, I'm dead serious, now get a grip!" He said glaring daggers at the four of them.

"Dude, if your with the CIA, then I'm a ninja," Shippo joked doing a roundhouse kick that almost hit InuYasha in the stomach.

"I know how to find Kagome!" He shouted above the laughter, his last shred of sanity slipping away, and all went silent. InuYasha was serious and he seemed angered by the words. He moved closer and took Koga by the front of his shirt collar. If Koga thought he was going crazy InuYasha was by far worse.

"You'd better not be lying," Was what he said, but it sounded a whole lot more like, 'I'll kill you if you don't tell me where she is.'

"I swear it," Koga knew how serious InuYasha was and that was why he wanted to tell him in the first place.

"What do you need us to do?" InuYasha asked backing off.

"Come with me." Koga turned and he walked off down the sidewalk, the other in tow.

"Where are we going?" Shippo wanted to know.

"I put a tracking device on Kagome, while we were in the car. Slipped it in her skirt pocket." Koga explained keeping it simple. "I have the GPS tracker in my car."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at the man before him. "How in the hell did you manage that?" He felt like plummeting Koga for even getting that close to Kagome in the first place, but the impatient look on Koga's face had fehing instead. "Where's your car?" He asked, his eyes scanning the sides of the road, disbelief showing on his face. He still didn't technically believe what Koga had told them.

"Look, I'm with the CIA and I've been tracking this Naraku guy for the past two years. I've lived here most of the time keeping tabs on him, but when he suddenly went to your town, I had to follow. I didn't want to lose you guys so I hit on Kagome, hoping she'd call me if something went wrong." Koga told InuYasha exactly how it was, not sparing too many details. "You have to trust me, I like Kagome. She shouldn't be any part of this, and that's my fault. I have to get her back and shut down Naraku."

"Do you have any idea what he plans to do with her?" InuYasha asked worried now.

"No, but whatever it is it's big." Koga said not sounding like it was a good thing, "And now that he has the jewel, he can go ahead with his plans." Koga pulled out a key ring and hit the unlock button. A yellow Porsche in front of them beeped twice and they looked up at it.

"That's your car?" Shippo asked excitement in his voice, "I break into cars like that all the time!" He laughed then cupped a hand over his mouth, he hadn't meant to say that. They all looked at him shocked but he just shrugged his shoulders a little and they nervously laughed it off.

"Yea, that's my car, don't touch it." He warned looking meaningfully at Shippo. He got in on the passenger side and pulled a small square object out of the glove box. Getting out of the car he powered it on and went over to the group. They watched as a view of the world popped up on screen a small red dot flashing somewhere in the middle of nowhere. "The only down side is I'll only know where she is if they are within a 100 mile radius. We'll have to go to head quaters to get a farther range."

They watched as the beep sped up and then disappeared and, as a whole, the group gave a heavy sigh. Naraku had taken her far away.

"So what now?" InuYasha wanted to know, he was close to losing it and he didn't want to do anything too rash.

"We go to head quarters." Koga looked at his two seat mini coup and looked back at the group. "Who's with me?" Koga looked around the group hoping there wouldn't be an argument.

"I am," InuYasha spoke up, the others would have to stay. After all they didn't need to be there, they'd just cause more problems for him. "You stay here, call Kagome's mom, let her know what's going on. We'll call you when we know her location." It was an order not to be trifled with, and none of them spoke against it. InuYasha walked around the car and got in. Koga waved bye and jumped in the driver seat. He started the engine and put it in gear. He gave InuYasha a grim look before taking off at top speeds down the small road.

* * *

Kagome sat growing lonely in her confinement. She thought often of InuYasha, but knew hoping was a lost cause. She was stuck with Naraku now. She watched as trails of ants searched the stone floor for food. The rats had probably taken all the food worth eating but the ants searched anyway. Kagome counted the ants, careful not to count any more than once. She was just nearing 500 and wishing for food of her own when the door opened. She jumped to her feet and backed against the wall when she saw Naraku's black hair and evil smirk. She saw another head of hair also, this one a soft brown. A woman flew through the doorway and the moment she was completely inside the door was promptly slammed shut.

Kagome went to the woman and helped her to her feet. She was sobbing hard and speaking in a weird tongue that Kagome didn't recognize. "Donde estoy?" she asked with little composure and Kagome thought for a second before coming to the conclusion that she was Spanish.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Kagome felt useless, she felt stupid for taking French instead of Spanish in high school. Kagome almost cried herself when the woman looked up at her with tear stained cheeks and a helpless expression.

"Mis ninos." She cried harder and Kagome helped her to the pew she'd been sitting on. She sat there crying hysterically panicking in Spanish, all the while Kagome sat there trying to comprehend but it was useless. The woman was speaking a hundred words a minute and it was impossible to understand a word. Kagome felt lonelier now that she had before. Now she had company, but she still couldn't talk to her, there was no way to communicate. She thought about what she could do to calm the lady down but every time she thought of something good the lady would sob harder and start up again with her ranting. After a while her sobs subsided into silence. She didn't speak and barely seemed alive. Kagome sat there feeling terrible and wondering what she could say to make her understand.

Though the arrival of her comrade left her thinking. What was Naraku doing with a middle aged Spanish woman? How was she part of his plan for world domination. Kagome debated this new information but nothing seemed to stick. It just didn't add up. They were only left alone for another thirty minutes.

At the sound of someone coming Kagome rose and rushed to the door. She was planning on escaping but instead she was pushed back when a man was pushed through. She helped him to stabilize himself then went to the door. She pounded on the door hoping Naraku would hear her. She slammed her body into it shoulder first and instantly regretted her decision. She yelled for a few minutes but all she got in return was Naraku's maniacal laughter. She slammed her fists into the door causing them more damage than the door had taken.

She turned and saw that the woman was up helping the man and they appeared to be speaking to one another. Great, they understood each other. Kagome grimaced. She still knew nothing and she wasn't able to communicate with the two now sitting side by side on the bench. Kagome leaned up against the door and slid down it till her butt reached the stone floor. She wrapped her arms loosely around her knees and dropped her head. She felt the tears come and hated herself. Her throat burned and her head started to pound, but for some reason the slow stream of tears down her cheeks seemed to help. She felt defeat hit her heart and she almost cried harder. All she wanted was to go home, to see InuYasha one last time.

She knew her world was going to end soon and she never got to tell InuYasha how she felt. She just found out that they were meant for each other, that Kikyo was the only reason they broke up and that wasn't even a good reason. They should have been a happy couple, married by now, but fate seemed to think differently. Kagome was pulled from her sad depressing thoughts by a strong hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and looked into the blue eyes of the man before her.

"She says you speak English." His voice was calm despite knowing his current situation. His accent was light but Kagome placed it in Italy.

"I do," she replied hope in her eyes.

"I don't understand her very well, but Spanish and Italian are very similar languages." He offered her his hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet and she wiped her cheeks. She looked at the woman and noticed that she was staring intently at them. This whole situation was crazy. Nothing added it up. What was Naraku planning on doing with a Spanish woman, an Italian man, and herself?

* * *

_**AN:** This will be the last update for awhile. I'm studying for the ACT and have lots of other stories that have to come before this one. But don't worry. This one's almost done. It shoudn't be too many more chapters. Hope you enjoyed!_

_Oh and here is some bloopers thanks to my friend ROBIN!!_

**

* * *

**

Gag Real

Kagome coughed as she looked around her. It was a tight cramped space that allowed her little movement. "Where are we?" She was so confused that she almost forgot that Naraku had captured her and taken her captive.

"Um, well, actually I'm not quite sure," He looked around and she heard him knock on the wall directly in front of both of them, "Just...give me a moment."

"Great," She sighed, leave it to Naraku to get them trapped some place creepy. She could hardly breathe. "Aren't you mighty and powerful and all?" She waited but he didn't respond, just sighed. "Great, at this rate we'll be dead in hours." She wanted to through her hands into the air, but her mobility was limited, so she heaved a heavy sigh, "Really, this is the last time I trust psychopaths with the jewel." She laughed at his indignant huff and went on chattering away, "So, how are you planning on getting us out of this one, genius?"

He turned his head and glared at her, but she still couldn't see so it was a lost cause, "Ok, well, this is embarrassing." He stopped and gave a short laugh that she glared at. "But alas, I've figured it out!"

"Well? Where are we?" She was eager to know, so she could find a way to get out.

"We appear to be stuck in a wall!" He smiled triumphantly.

"Way to go, try to take over the world and you end up getting us stuck in a wall." Kagome sighed all of her anger shed and now she stood immobile and insane. She laughed hard and Naraku gave her a weird look.

"By God, that is good," He commented on her laugh, "Where did you learn to do that?" She kept laughing her sanity gone, "Oh come on you must teach me!"

"No." Kagome replied simply.

"Fine," He huffed.

"Can we just get out of here?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"Yes, very well," He grabbed her hand and whispered his incantation, this time over pronouncing every syllable, and in a glare of white light they were gone.

O.O

"Oh no way!" Sango backed away after taking one look at the small car, there was no way she was sitting that close to all of these guys, no matter how much they were willing to pay.

Miroku smirked seeing this as an opportunity. "Come on Sango dear, it'll give us a chance to get more close and personal." He looked her up and down and she glared in return.

"Not near me you aren't!" Shippo was outraged by the idea of getting close and personal with the perverted Miroku.

"Come on you guys Kagome needs us!" Koga cheered, no really he cheered. Ra ra

"Look I think they should stay," InuYasha shared his opinion, "after all they'll only get in the way." He smirked at the three, "I mean look at them, no claws, no fangs, can't even run fast!"

**Five minutes later**

"InuYasha get your foot out of my butt!" Miroku laughed as he moved his hand around to get a handful of his favorite woman.

"I wouldn't have it up your butt if you hadn't decided to come!" He growled at Miroku and then he noticed the hand reach. "Not in here man!"

"Did I mention I get motion sick?!" Shippo added, it didn't help that Koga was driving well over 70 mph.

"AH! MIROKU YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Sango screamed as she felt his hand on her rear. She jerked and her fists went flying.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!"

"Sorry InuYasha, its just your head is in front of his, and I can't really aim." She took another swing and knocked Shippo back and onto the dash board.

"Oh man, this is so illegal!" Shippo groaned as sat up and hit his head on the wind shield. Sango's hand finally got past all the blockades and made contact with Miroku, causing him to fall back and knock into Koga who swerved.

"Ok, this isn't going to work, all of you out!" Koga pulled over and jerked the car to an instant stand still.

"I'm gonna be sick." InuYasha and Koga looked at each other in horror, but no one got the chance to move before Shippo threw up.

"Oh, I don't remember eating that," He looked around slightly shaken and smiling.

"Very funny." InuYasha growled and the group slowly filed out of the car. Shippo got napkins from a nearby restaurant and cleaned up and they were back to where they started.

_

* * *

_

Let me know what you thought!  
Dreamer6164


	25. Being Held Captive

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

In the time that it took to walk from Oak Road to the park Sango's worry went from silent shock to monumental stress. She had barely enough energy to walk any further when they reached the small bench at the park entrance. She slumped noticeably as she sat in defeat. She watched as Miroku advised Shippo to go play and then came over to sit next to her. He was silent for a long time as she stared down at her feet. She could only think of the horrors her friend was living through alone and lost somewhere surely far away. Miroku took her hand from her lap and held it tightly between both of his own. She was drawn from her dismal thoughts as he began speaking.

"Kagome's going to be okay." He told her firmly, clearly trying not only to assure her but himself as well. "She's a strong girl and she's smart." His words didn't seem to help any though.

She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but she only felt worse. Why had she allowed her friend to go back into that restaurant? She should have said no. Why hadn't anyone said no? She would have agreed if someone had only taken a moment to talk some sense into her. She would have seen the futility of it all. Sango tried hard not to blame herself, but somehow her thoughts only seemed to reflect back to herself.

"What if she's not okay?" Her words were hushed and almost silent. She wasn't sure at first if she'd even voiced her thoughts aloud.

Miroku's grip on her hand tightened considerably and he turned to face her. "Don't think like that." He glared hard at her, but at the look of despair on her face he instantly relaxed his pained expression. She wondered if it was as hard for him as it was for her. He was Kagome's friend too, though they hadn't known each other as well.

"Oh no," A stray thought had just run through Sango's head, and a stab of pain had her bent over and loudly sobbing into her one free hand. She had forgotten about Carol. What where they to tell her if Kagome never came home. How would she explain? How would she be able to look into the sad eyes of Kagome's mother and tell her what had happened? Her sobs grew louder and even with Miroku's confused lulling trying to pry answers from her sudden outburst didn't seem to be consoling her mind. She must have spoken some of her fears aloud because Miroku seemed to understand her cries now.

"I know, I know," His soft murmurs were quelling some of her harsher sobs.

Shippo had come back over to sit on her other side she now noticed. She was sitting upright again tying to wipe the tears from her eyes but it was pointless. By the time she'd dried her cheeks her eyes welled up and they were wet again with her tears.

"Sango—" The sound of Sango's phone ringing in her pocket silenced all three of them. Slowly Sango withdrew the object from her coat pocket and looked at the ominous screen that was lit up with a green light. A frown alighted on her face and she cautiously opened the phone to accept the call.

"Hello?" She asked, unsure into the speaker of the phone.

"Hello, Sango?" The voice on the other line answered and Sango instantly recognized it.

"Carol." The one word on her lips was almost silent.

"Sango are you there?" Carol asked over the line. There was a moment of silence.

"Yes, I'm here Carol." Sango did her best to hide her sadness.

"Is Kagome with you dear, she's not answering her phone." Carol started, but she didn't give Sango time to answer before going on. "I thought you were supposed to be home an hour ago. I took the liberty to make you all a nice big lunch. Anyway, I was just wondering how long you would be and whether or not your flight was delayed. Is that why you aren't here yet?"

"Carol there's something you need to know." Sango started and knew she couldn't stop till she had told all. "We didn't get on the flight, Kagome wanted to go back to that place to find that jewel, so we all went." She broke off for a sob and Miroku tightened his grip on her hand. "He got out of jail. That Naraku guy. And he went after her and now he has her. We don't know where she is and we fear the worst." It was silent over the line for a good few minutes as Carol took in her words. Sango remained on the line, but her cries were loud and seemed unstoppable.

Carol's words broke her from her remorse. "Where is InuYasha?" She asked, her voice seemed almost on the brink of panic.

"He went after her, Koga put a tracking device on her, and they went to find her." She choked the words out, and finally she heard the shushed weeping of Carol on the other line.

"He will find her, I know he will," Carol sounded determined and this reminded Sango of the way InuYasha had looked as he drove off with Koga. "He will bring her home safely."

"I hope you're right." Sango whispered and then they said their goodbyes and Sango hung up. She couldn't say she felt any better, though Carol's words seemed to put a new resolve into her mind. InuYasha would find her and save her. Then all would be okay again.

"Come on; let's go find a place to stay." They were about to make there way back to the car they had rented, but Sango looked down at Shippo, who seemed ready to walk the other way without them. "All of us." He smiled up at her and they made their way to the car to go to the closest hotel. They would wait there for the call InuYasha promised to make the moment he had Kagome safely with him. Sango didn't know what she'd do if that phone call never came.

* * *

The three hour flight from Los Angeles to Richmond, Virginia in the Cessna Citation X, which Koga had been claiming was the fastest private jet you would ever find, had InuYasha's nerves on end the entire time. Koga had kept assuring him that everything was going to be alright, but his own intuition kept telling him it was too late. He'd lost. He couldn't keep the ominous feelings at bay and every time Kagome's face came to mind he had to repress his anger, which was being taken out on the leather seat he was sitting in. After a good long hour of debating every worst case scenario, InuYasha finally came unglued. What was he going to tell Carol if he failed to bring Kagome back alive?

That thought gave him the most trouble. Kagome had a family at home, a mother and brother who loved her. Why had Naraku taken her so selfishly? Why had he let Naraku get away with her? Why had he let her go into that room alone? He had been stupid, reckless and now he'd lost her. Aggravated with himself, InuYasha tried to change his train of thoughts. He was never much of an optimist, but he could try for his sanity's sake. He thought about how strong Kagome was, how determined she could be. And how very stubborn she was at all times. He willed himself to believe that she'd survive. She'd be safe when he finally found her. With any luck, the tracker Koga had slipped into her pocket was still there. They'd be able to get to her in time and he'd save the day. Then they could all go home and live happily ever after.

He thought about where he was for a moment, how Koga had told him he was with the CIA. He didn't want to believe it at first, but he undoubtedly knew the man was telling the truth. How else did someone pull a private jet out of nowhere? "How long have you been watching Naraku?" The question broke the silence and for a moment InuYasha wondered at his boldness.

Koga appraised him for a moment then, before deciding that the classified information was top secret, he decided that this was being given out on a need-to-know basis, and InuYasha needed to know. "I've been tracking him and keeping close tabs on him for a little more than two years now. He's been on the HSO's list for about ten years though."

InuYasha debated asking Koga to speak English, he was sure that HSO was a government facility, but he wasn't familiar with the basics of it. Instead he asked his way around the information. "What got him on the list?"

"He was caught breaking and entering into a museum of history in Japan ten years back. He had in his possession a replica of an artifact called the Jewel of Four Souls" Koga stopped to let the information sink in, by now he could tell InuYasha understood that what he'd been looking for back then he'd found today and also taken. "He was arrested, but wasn't sentenced to anything more than grand larceny, since the thing was merely a replica. He was fined and sentenced to community service."

"Bastard got off too easy." InuYasha muttered under his breath. "Is that it then?" InuYasha didn't beat around the bush, he wanted answers.

"No," Koga had already decided telling the truth was his best bet. Besides, he had a feeling InuYasha would be able to tell if he were to lie. "A few years after his probation was up, he was caught dealing in the black market. He was still after this jewel; at that point they started looking into the old legend. He was in such desperate need for this jewel that the HSO believed that it may have existed." He paused a moment debating how much of the truth he intended to tell. All of it, he was sure.

"Go on," InuYasha prompted, slightly interested in where this would lead.

"Well, instead of busting him right then and there, they waited, so sure of themselves that this thing didn't actually exist. They let him go about his search all the while watching him as closely as possible. Things were quiet for a while. A good three years and that made them suspicious, almost like he knew they were watching. That's when I was initially assigned with the case. I took the first few months to do research. I had a partner back then, but she wasn't into the game. She couldn't stand watching this guy day after day, and yet never finding anything."

He stopped a moment, he hadn't meant to mention Ayame. He decided to ignore the fact and move on. InuYasha seemed interested enough to let him talk without interruption. "After another year of nothing, I began to try new leads. I watched everyone around him. Business partners, women who would come over in the night, especially one. She came more often than the others, almost every other night. She was the only face I saw quite frequently around him. He didn't bother much with his partners, though he did do quite a bit of interviews with people whom he never again spoke to.

"Kikyo was her name. I tracked her down easily, and quickly learned everything I needed to know about her. No family other than an Aunt and two cousins, Kagome and Souta. It only took a few days to know everything there was possible to know about Kikyo. I wasn't hard considering she was in the press all the time too." He stopped for a moment trying to catch the emotions running through InuYasha's eyes, trying to see what he was thinking.

That was one thing he did best, reading people. He seemed frustrated, annoyed, but mostly remorseful, like he already thought he'd lost Kagome. Like he just assumed he wasn't good enough to save her. It made Koga frown; he hadn't looked into Kagome deeply until the stunt Kikyo had pulled when she set her up with Naraku. That had really confused him. He found nothing in the boyfriend department for Kagome, but she had a few good friends and one harsh boss. InuYasha being said boss. He knew there was more behind that story than what met the eye, but he didn't push into the personal aspect of the relationship. It hadn't been important at the time.

"That night at the bar, why did you give your real name?" InuYasha seemed to think about his question for a moment, "Weren't you given an alias or something?"

Koga was shocked by InuYasha's memory. "I was never given an alias, because I was never supposed to make myself known."

InuYasha seemed to notice the problem in that moment. "What made you do it? Why did you interrupt just at that moment? Why not before then?"

Koga watched as InuYasha's careful composure seemed to crack up and fall apart in front of him. "I kept getting a bad feeling. I knew Kagome by looks, and I had no idea why she was even at the bar with Naraku. I was worried something bad might have happened, so I came to get a closer look." Koga paused, "I guess I almost wished something would have happened. Anything so that I could have put Naraku away."

InuYasha remembered the jealousy he'd felt when Koga had introduced himself to Kagome. He had wanted to rip off his head. Now he was almost thankful that he'd been there, except for the fact that Koga hadn't succeeded. Naraku was gone and he had taken Kagome with him.

"We'll get her back." Koga's assurance seemed determined, and InuYasha thought for a moment that his mind was being read. He decided to keep quiet for the rest of the trip. He only wanted to find Kagome and take her home to her family where she belonged.

* * *

The more Kagome thought about her predicament the harder it was for her to see any means of escape. Though it was a fate she'd come to accept, the others around her were not in the same state of mind. She thought back to the one rash plan they'd boldly thought up after the arrival of Natilee, a six year old who's elaborate French tongue made it harder still for Kagome to understand. They'd tried their hardest to forge a way past the doors as Naraku came with one last visitor—as he so wickedly put it. Doubtless he had foreseen this coming and thwarted their poorly devised plan. It was what felt like hours later that he finally came again. This time he came with the intentions of a darker more frightening plan. Using his jewel, that she had procured for him, he'd captured them all with invisible bindings that Kagome saw the others fight vigilantly against. She just hoped it would be quick.

Though she had not lost her need for self-preservation, she had given up hope for ever escaping this place.

She'd thought about the aspect of InuYasha saving her. The idea appealed to her, but she knew the probabilities were low. Even if InuYasha was able to find her—which was impossible because even she didn't know where she was—how would he ever be able to save her? Then after debating all of the "what-if" scenarios she decided that it was better if he didn't come. She wouldn't put him in danger on her behalf. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he got hurt—or worse. As she watched the four strangers around her struggle with their bindings, she took in the scene around her in lethargy.

First all she could take in were the shapes. She took in the round pit in the center of the room. Then the five of them tied like the five points of a start around the pit. She noticed the large strange circles drawn around each set of legs. They were white, like it had been drawn in chalk, and looked harmless on the cement floor. She also took note of the shapes drawn inside these circles, pentacles inside of squares surrounded by other symbols that seemed randomly taken from a witchcraft book found at a local library.

Next she took in the faces. The Spanish woman, Maria, was standing across from her, her expression frightened and pale. She was speaking in her native tongue and Kagome didn't comprehend a word of it, but it seemed like it was a prayer in the way her head was bowed and her eyes were closed. The Italian general, Sloan, was to her left, determinedly trying to break free of his ropes—Naraku apparently didn't trust his binding spell enough and therefore had put another form of binding on all of them.

To the right of Maria was the newest member of their group, a German who had not tried at all to converse with them. He looked decidedly disgusted almost as if he thought this were some cruel joke. The face that gave her the most trouble; however, was the one to her right. The six year old Natilee was scared out of her wits and seemed close to hyperventilating. She was in tears and speaking rapidly begging her mother to come help her. The innocent child was what made Kagome realize she had to do something. She would strike a deal with Naraku. She found she would do anything to protect the poor child.

* * *

Their arrival at the CIA headquarters had been expected. So the usual 25 minutes it took to get inside the building and past security only took five minutes. They entered into the bull pin section of the building where there were row upon row of cubicles. It looked like an ordinary office space and if Koga hadn't known any better he would have thought all these people were working on pointless paperwork. They were ushered through the bull pin and into the head of the CIA's office. Commander Strathmore, a tall burly man, who could smite you with one single glare, stood behind his desk his hands folded behind his back. Koga saluted him and then set his reports down on the desk that stood between him and his boss. The papers were pushed aside to be dealt with at a later time.

"We must find this girl." Strathmore commanded without hesitation, there was no need to stall when lives were at stake. Koga produced his GPS unit from his pocket and handed it over to his commander.

"She's no longer in this country, sir." Koga grimace and noticed InuYasha tense up next to him. He hadn't shared all of his information with him and now Koga felt a bit bad for deceiving him.

"Let me get the other tracking unit up then, we will find her." He loaded a quick program on his computer after fixing it with the disc that held Kagome's GPS locator on it. The screen on the wall behind him came to life and on it Koga saw a hybrid photograph of the geographical world. It was a satellite projection he knew. He waited as the computer hummed to life and began slowly retrieving the data that would lead them in the right direction. A loading bar popped up on the screen and an estimate of five minutes was given till the information was to be loaded.

The numbers moved by much too slowly InuYasha noticed as he repressed another urge to growl. He wanted to know where Kagome was, he wanted to know where Naraku was, and he didn't want to have to wait any longer. But he realized they were doing their best. It hadn't taken that long at all for them to arrive here in this large office and to be down to business looking for Kagome. He should be grateful for this gift. He had never thought government processes to be a speedy thing. Maybe it was the impression given off in the movies that had created this prejudice.

Finally the numbers increased at a fast paced incline that decreased the time to less than a minute and as if by the will of God not another minute had passed and the loading bar disappeared. A small red blip showed up on the screen over the center of Italy. InuYasha frowned deeply as he thought of what could possibly be in Italy.

The commander was faster, he moved the mouse and they were zooming in on the dot. It was located only 20 miles south of Rome. It would be easy to get to once they were in the country. The commander had zoomed in as far as possible and InuYasha could see that it was a mausoleum that the red blip was indicating.

It didn't make any sense, but then InuYasha had no experience in the hid outs of bad guys other than that of the movies. The map was saved onto the small disc and the commander handed it over to Koga. They were ready to go and it had only taken twenty minutes tops. Soon he would know for sure if Kagome was still alive and safe. They were led back to the roof of the building and boarded the jet. The flight was supposed to be 6 hours and with the time change it would only have been 4 hours. So InuYasha grit his teeth together and bore the stressful 6 hour flight.

* * *

Kagome's sorry attempts to break free were only making her muscles throb. She was working her hands slowly from the ropes tied about them still trying to break free. She had been working at them for such a long time that it'd seemed like ages ago that they'd stopped hurting and merely left behind was a dull throb.

Naraku entered the room and noticed right away her determined face. He caught her eye for a slim moment before she looked away disgusted by his mocking smirk.

"You need not bother with that, no one is going to save you. You may as well just give up." He turned and allowed his smug gaze to fall on each of the others in the room. He came to stand in front of her, but turned to face the others. He seemed almost giddy in the manner in which he stood, as if he couldn't wait to get started.

She glared at the back of his head for a long moment before seeing this as a sign.

With his eyes busy watching the others she could break free and somehow distract him. Then the others would be safe. If only she could free her hands she'd be able to possibly get them all out of this mess. She yanked her hands behind her back relentlessly trying the get the eye of the hole over her knuckles. She could tell she was close to free when her thumb slipped free on her right hand. Her hands were aching and raw, she felt exhausted and dead on her feet. She could just easily give up and die a quick painless death and be free of all her pain and fatigue, but it only took one look at Natilee for Kagome to regain her previous bravado.

Naraku had started the ritual—or whatever one may call such an event—and suddenly his unintelligible words had her working harder at the rope. She no longer felt the pain and no longer wished to sleep. Finally she felt her fingers slip free and she was able to pull her hands around to her front and undo her other hand. She rubbed at the long desensitized red skin of her wrists and hands, but didn't hesitate.

Almost silently she dropped the ropes to the ground. The cuts were bleeding a bit more now that they were free to do so, and she wondered if the scars that bled would ever go away. Maybe she thought vaguely that she'd forever be reminded of this day just by glancing down at her wrists. That thought made her shiver a bit. As she got over her initial shock of being free, the first thing she noticed as she looked up was Sloan. He was giving her an anxious look that she didn't quite understand. She wanted to motion to him, but Naraku's words cut through her conscience and she was back in the room that was currently her hell.

Her eyes trained on the back of Naraku's head as she debated her next action. She had no plan as of that moment, but she found the thought of improvising promising. Assuming she was only still standing thanks to the adrenaline boost from the endorphins being released through her blood, she knew she only had one chance.

Barely stopping the fully meditate her actions or think about their consequences she instantly moved into action. A fraction of a second later the look that she'd seen on Sloan's face registered. She knew that with all the adrenaline coursing through her body she could have run out of the room and out of the building fast enough to keep Naraku off her tail. That was the plan Sloan had been trying to send her way. He had wanted her to escape. He had wanted her to go get help; not try and take out a full grown man on her own.

In that moment of realization her weight shifted and instead of pushing Naraku into the pit like she'd partially planned to do in the first place, she merely stumbled into him pushing them both off balance and had them both crashing to the cement floor. It seemed as if in those few seconds of free-fall the ground seemed to rush up and meet her halfway making her forehead smack loudly against the concrete. Despite the deafening resounding bang her head only hurt a small bit compared with the agonizing pain in her shoulder, which had taken the brunt of her fall. Her vision wavered a bit and stars seemed to float about her head in a comic like fashion. She noticed, as she was—not to gently—hauled off the ground and into a standing position, that the fall had not caused Naraku any disorientation.

"You little wench." He'd dragged her up apparently for the sole purpose of pushing her back down again. Instead of falling straight to the ground and to her previous position on the cement, she stumbled over her feet getting them tangled up beneath her and landing hard on her knee. There was another deafening crack as she felt the bones in her leg shatter. She heard someone shout, but her head was spinning in pain and it took all of her concentration not to just give up and die right there on the floor. Tears sprang to her eyes and she held back a pained cry. Or at least she thought she had. She heard a strangled cry that hadn't seemed to come from her own mouth. She learned seconds later that it was Natilee, who within seconds had burst into tears apparently feeling her pain for her. She wanted nothing more than for the pain to go away. She tried standing despite knowing that her leg was definitely broken. She wanted out of this place and she was willing to fight for her freedom.

* * *

When they had finally reached Italy, it had only taken twenty minutes for them to reach the mausoleum. InuYasha was mentally calculating all of the lost time in which Kagome had been with Naraku. She couldn't have possibly still been alive after well over twelve hours after she'd been kidnapped. He hoped against statistics that she was still alive and unharmed; though he felt he might as well be wishing for the winning power ball numbers. Glancing over Koga's shoulder at the breakdown of the building on the small screen, he saw that the small red dot was close to the center of the building. There was no way of knowing if they still had time. They entered the building through the wide double doors at the front, and at the sudden darkness Koga produced two flashlights. Using the small beam of the flashlight InuYasha searched around him for any sign of life. Koga led them to the left and through a door that was one hundred feet from the front door.

Despite the small light in his hand, InuYasha was having issues seeing more than a few feet in front of his face. It was making him nervous. He had no idea what kind of structure a mausoleum had or where he should duck in the case of a low hanging object or wall. He was cautious and it seemed to him to take eternity to make it close to the center of the building. Koga seemed to be just as disoriented as he and so by the time they reached the center of the building, it had seemed like hours had passed. Koga stopped abruptly causing InuYasha to bump into him.

"That's funny." He grimaced and InuYasha checked over his shoulder looking for himself at the small screen. They were standing directly on top of the small red dot. Koga 'hmm'd a moment before taking a step forward. "Look around for a set of stairs." He advised shining his flashlight along the walls. InuYasha did the same hoping they'd find something productive soon. He found a door and opened it hoping a stair well lay beyond it. There was nothing, just another room. The only change was the strong gust of air that rushed past him.

He entered the room and looked around it. Still searching for a stair well. The gust of wind hadn't disappeared and soon InuYasha found the source of the air. It was ventilation system. He took the grate off and debated whether he could fit into it and use it to go down a level. That's when he first heard it. It was the sound of a little girl crying. He called to Koga and the other man came running in.

"Can you hear that?" InuYasha placed his ear over the opening and Koga was silent listening. Sure enough the cries sounded loud and clear and suddenly both men were frantically leaning over the vent. "She's down there." InuYasha growled.

"That's not her crying." Koga confirmed the same suspicion in his own mind. "There are other hostages. This isn't good. I need to call for backup." Koga got up and began putting words to action. InuYasha kept his ear to the vent waiting to hear Kagome's voice; he needed at least to know that she was still alive. He glanced back to where Koga had disappeared and then with a slight shrug started down into the vent. It seemed, at that time, to be his only option. He just hoped he wouldn't get stuck. That would be comical.

* * *

Kagome screamed out in pain as Naraku placed his foot on her upper leg and pressed down with most of his weight on her broken femur. She heard Sloan call to her, but she was unsure what it was he was asking her. The stars that had burst behind her eyes hadn't cleared over before she felt herself being lifted from the ground again. She felt cold hands lift her by her throat and sheer panic shot through her. She tried to scream, but her air supply was cut short. She was roughly thrown against a wall and she felt a few bruises form on the spot where her back had hit concrete. That's when she realized someone close by was talking to her. Who was it? She blinked several times clearing away the tears that had built up behind her eyelids. The room was brighter somehow.

"Kagome talk to me!" A harsh voice was demanding from across a vast amount of space. "Wake up Kagome!" It was Sloan again; did he think she was dead? She felt like she should be. She used all her strength to move her head and looked in his direction. His pained expression changed when he saw she was still alive and he turned a hard glare on Naraku. She shifted her gaze up to him to find him turned away from her. She could only see parts of the room through her half lidded eyes. Natilee was still wailing not ten feet away from her foot.

"I'm sorry." It was hard to tell whether the words had escaped her mouth or not because her throat was dry and her lungs weren't filling up with enough air for her to shout. "InuYasha I'm sorry." This time she heard the whisper on her lips and at his name she felt her body spark back to life. She wasn't going to lose him again. That wasn't the way it happened. You didn't find out you still loved someone just for them to be ripped so brutally from your life. With a will she didn't know she had she slowly rose to her feet. This was her chance. Standing only by sheer adrenaline she rushed forward and barreled into Naraku for a second time, only this time she knew for sure this was what she was going to do. She didn't take the time to second think her actions.

Her body weight had been just enough to do what she'd planned and Naraku fell into the bottomless pit that stood before them. She listened as his scream faded down the long dark pit and then finally disappeared all together. She had just enough consciousness to giggle before falling backwards none too gracefully.

InuYasha had been there just in time to catch her as she fell. He cradled her closely to his body hoping he wasn't imagining the girl he held in his arms. He listened carefully for a moment and found that she was still breathing. A sigh of relief was all he could manage before a sob escaped his throat. "Don't you ever do that to me again." He whispered harshly into her ear as she lay silently in his arms. Koga had caught up to him and was now standing in the doorway where InuYasha had witnessed Kagome pushing Naraku over the edge. It was in that moment that he had feared for her life the most, but she had succeeded. Naraku was gone, for good. Koga took in the room and then came to InuYasha's side.

"Is she alive?" He asked placing a hand on her head. He wanted to check her vitals but he could see that InuYasha wasn't going to let her go.

"Yes, help the others." He nodded at the circle of tied hostages. Koga nodded before going to the little girl and cutting her bonds. She raced the few feet across the room to Kagome's side. InuYasha listened bewildered as the girl spoke rapidly in French to Kagome's still form. She'd taken one of Kagome's hands in her own and was hugging it fiercely. The older woman was now next to him brushing Kagome's hair lightly and speaking Spanish, or that was what it sounded like. She seemed to be praying because her head was bowed over Kagome's and her words seemed sacred. The German man came closer, but didn't seem to want to be close to the edge and so he watched distantly. Finally the other gentleman joined them, Koga following and he spoke.

"She will be alright?" His questioning eyes were trained on InuYasha and InuYasha nodded before looking back down at Kagome. He hoped she would be alright. "Be careful with her leg, I think he broke it." InuYasha growled and then quickly did an inspection of the skin on her body that he could see. He could see a red hand print forming around her neck. The sight made him sick. To know that someone had tried to hurt the innocent happy girl in his arms made his anger rise.

"We need to get out of here." Koga murmured close by. He stood up from his crouch next to the little girl. "Can you carry her?" He asked InuYasha.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." He adjusted her in his arms before slowly rising to his feet. The small girl clung to his side as they made their way out of the building.

"Oh and I found the stairs," Koga commented lightly, as they headed out of the room with the pit and into an ante chamber. That would make it easier to get Kagome out in her unconscious state InuYasha thought thankfully. By the time they had arrived at the double doors of the entrance, the place was swarming with police. Not only CIA personnel, InuYasha could see at a first glance. The Italian police were also present. InuYasha was ushered into an ambulance and a team of EMT's took Kagome from him and began speaking rapidly. There was no time for InuYasha to comprehend what was going on before the siren was turned on and they were moving.

* * *

When Kagome woke up, she was surrounded by friends and family. When she opened her eyes it only took a quick sweeping glance of the room to see that it was filled with all of her favorite people. InuYasha was on her right side holding tightly to her hand. Her mother and brother were to her left side, Sango was standing off behind InuYasha, and Miroku was close behind her. She squeezed her hand around InuYasha's and he looked down at her.

"Kagome, you're okay." He used his free hand to smooth her hair back from her forehead. "We're at the hospital, everything is okay." She moved her head to look around and found herself immobile. Her leg was being elevated, a large blue cast holding the upper portion of her leg in a straight position. She felt an ache in her back and assumed that it was at the least severely bruised. Her upper right arm was tense from strain and her head was pounding. Other than those few ailments she was doing remarkably well; after all she was still alive.

"What happened?" She thought back to her confinement in that huge building but couldn't place all the pieces together. Her memory might be an ailment to add to her list.

"I got there just as you passed out, Naraku was pushed over the side of the pit, and the jewel was recovered and destroyed. Everything is going to be okay." He repeated his last line because of the way her face went pallid as he continued.

"Are the others here?" He didn't have to ask who she was talking about; he only shook his head once.

"They were taken to their homes, just as you were brought back here." She seemed a bit shell shocked, so InuYasha called the nurse in to give her more pain killers.

"How bad do I look?" It was a funny question that had most of them smiling.

"You broke your femur, there's a bruise the size of Texas on your back, and you have a cut on your forehead," he smiled down at her as she grimaced and reached up to the spot over her left eye that looked sensitive. "You suffered a minor concussion, and you could have those marks on your neck for a few weeks to come." She frowned deeper and moved her hands to her neck. She felt the ridges there that Naraku had left with his hands and fear that his hands were still there overcame her. She tried not to show her temporary fear and InuYasha gripped the side of the bed tighter. He probably noticed the expression before she'd been able to remove it from her face. "Other than that I'd say you lucked out."

Finally InuYasha stepped back from her and Sango rushed up to her side and carefully pulled her into an awkward but comfortable hug. Miroku greeted her next with a pat on her hand and a reassuring smile, and her mother and Souta started chatting with her about how worried they both had been. She smiled at them all; happiness had made her feel better, or maybe that was the drugs. She didn't know either way and despite the comfort she felt in the normalcy of the current conversation she wondered if her life would ever go back to the way it had been.

Would she ever be able to forget the fearful hours she'd spent in captivity and move on to live her life as she had. She wondered if things would ever go back to normal.

* * *

_Well guys, this is the last chapter. Excluding the epilogue. I hope it was worth the wait and I'm really sorry about it being so long. I could give you all a long list of excuses for why it wasn't up sooner, but I know you guys don't want to hear them. So I hoped you enjoyed it and don't hesitate to review._

_And like always. A very special thanks goes out to Robin!!! **THANKS ROBIN!!!!** For without you this chapter never would have been written._

_**~Dreamer6164~**_


	26. Epilogue: Back to Normal?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Kagome rushed into her office, trying to set her things down and make it look like she had been there for the past ten minutes. She hated to think what her boss would say if he found out that she was late _again_. She cursed under her breath.

Sango laughed from where she sat at her desk. "Some things never change, huh Kagome?"

Kagome let out a sigh that was meant to sound dramatic, but ended up giggling halfway through. "I know. I'm always late, but today I have a very good . . . well, it's reasonable at least, excuse. Today Shippo started the first grade and I wanted to wait and watch him get on the school bus. You can't blame me for that, can you?"

"Shippo started school today? Oh how wonderful. I bet he was excited." Sango gushed.

"Oh yeah, but he was nervous too. Though he'd never admit it."

As soon as Kagome finished her sentence her boss yelled through the door. "Higurashi! My office! Now!" Then he was gone as fast as he had appeared.

Kagome looked over at Sango confused. InuYasha and her had been getting along very well in the last month since he'd rescued her, but this greeting surprised her. She bit down on her lip as she set the rest of her things down. Then she made her way out of her office.

When she was outside InuYasha's office, she took a reassuring breath and then walked in without even knocking. "InuYasha? Is something wrong?"

InuYasha was already sitting behind his desk and arms crossed over his chest. "I'll say. Do you realize how long I've been waiting?"

Kagome was became more confuse. "I know I was a little late InuYasha, but Shippo started--"

"Yes I know about Shippo." he said, and this dismissed the topic with a wave of his hand. "I'm not talking about today. I'm talking about the last month. I'm tired of waiting, Kagome."

"I don't understand. Are you firing me because I'm always late?"

InuYasha smirked. "No, I not firing you." He chuckled once and then became serious again. He stood up and walked around his desk until he was standing right in front of her. "I've been behaving. Waiting for you to get your priorities straightened out. I knew you had a lot to shift through, but I don't think I can wait anymore."

Kagome suddenly became frustrated. "InuYasha, if you don't explain right now what the hell you are talking about I swear I don't know what I'll do!"

The smirk reappeared on InuYasha's face. "Move in with me."

Frustration instantly drained from Kagome's body and it was replaced by speechlessness. She'd hadn't been expecting that. He wanted her to move in him. "But … what about Shippo?"

A laugh escaped his lips. "Well I don't expect you to leave him behind. I mean, I figured you guys were a package deal. That's why I bought a bigger apartment."

"You didn't." she said with exasperation. Her eyes widened at this new information. "You bought a new apartment just so Shippo and I could move in with you?" InuYasha nodded. "…You sure it won't bug you? Shippo can be a handful sometimes."

InuYasha subtly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled up against him. As he spook, his breath ticked her lips. "I don't care how big a handful he is, if he's what I have to tolerate to be able to have you, then I'll endure him. Besides, I'm growing fond of the kid anyway." He leaned in a little bit more. "So what do you say? Will you be my new roommate?"

Kagome blushed from the proximity and also from what she was about to say. "Well, actually…" she trailed, and InuYasha's confidence faltered a bit. "I was hoping that we could be more than just roommates."

A crocked grin appeared on InuYasha's face. "I was hoping you'd want that." Then without warning, he leaned in and kissed her with all the passion he'd been building up in the last month.

Kagome was shock for the first couple moment of the kiss, but soon was responding with as much fever at he was. After some time, they broke apart gasping. "…Wow" was all the she was capable of saying.

"You're telling me." was InuYasha's reply before he dived in for another taste of her lips. Although, this time they were interrupted by Miroku walking in through the office door. InuYasha pulled away from Kagome with an angry expression. "You better have a _very_ good reason for coming in here, because I'd hate to be you if you don't."

Miroku had looked surprised, for about one brief second, to find his friends in a passionate lip lock, but after it faded, a guileful smile appeared on his face. "You know this destroys all work ethnics. No work is getting done, and with you being her boss…"

A threatening growl erupted from InuYasha's chest. "Get out! Now!"

Miroku chuckled, but continued on anyway. "I mean, I know expert on the rules of an office, but I'd say that's a very unfair disadvantage for the other employees. You're going to give Kagome all the attention, and how do you think that'll make worker's like Sango feel?"

InuYasha in his face faster than Miroku could blink. "I warned you." He grabbed Miroku by the scruff of his collar, and was about to shove him out the door, when Miroku got to the point of interrupting them to begin with.

"Wait! Wait! I have news for the both of you!" Miroku shouted as he hung onto the doorframe. "Something you in particularly will want to hear about, Kagome!" Kagome giggled, and then looked at InuYasha with defeated smile. He heaved a sigh, and then let go of Miroku. "Thank you." he said as he straightened out his shirt. "Now, I have some very exciting news. News that Sango will kill me for telling you later, but you guys are going to find out eventually. So, what the heck. …Sango and I are engaged."

Silence met his announcement, but was shortly followed by Kagome saying, "What! When did this happen? I didn't even know the two of you were dating!"

Miroku looked uncomfortable for the first time. "Well, back in California she very emotional."

Kagome's eyes narrowed to slits. "You took advantage of her?"

"No!" Miroku said, feeling appalled. "Of course not. If anything she forced herself on me." He chuckled to himself as he remembered. "When we got the call that you were going to be okay, Sango was ecstatic. I was so happy that she was finally happy and that you were going to be alright, when out of no where she pulled me to her and started kissing me. Not that objected, but I was the one taken off guard. And ever since that day, she's never left my side."

Silence was once again what filled the room. "… But engaged? You've only been dating a month. What's the rush?"

Miroku cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, we both decided that it wouldn't be right to bring our unborn child into life where his parents weren't married."

"She's pregnant! Why didn't she tell me! This is a lot of stuff to process. How could she not tell me any of this?" Kagome was beginning to feel frustrated. Her supposedly best had been keeping everything from her. Did she not think of Kagome as her friend? Is that why she hadn't told her all this very important stuff?

"Kagome calm down. She didn't tell you any of this because you've been recovering from a brutal kidnapping. She didn't want to bring any unnecessary drama into your life. Until you were fully recovered." Miroku explained.

Kagome absorbed this bit of information, but still wanted answers from Sango. It was then that she realized that InuYasha hadn't said anything. Usually when someone presents something of this magnitude, someone has to have a reaction at least. Unless that someone already knew… She whorled around to look at him. "You knew about all this!" she accused.

InuYasha was shocked to see the outraged expression on her face. He began nervously. "Well, ya. I've smelt him all over her. It's something I've tried not to pay attention too. Some days are stronger than others. And I can smell that she's pregnant." he explained with wary eyes, and briefly sent a glare to Miroku for putting him in the middle of this.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

InuYasha was still wary. "It wasn't my business to tell."

Kagome let out a "Hmph." and turned around and walked out the door. Determined to talk to Sango. She wasn't upset with InuYasha. She was just taking her frustration out on him. He didn't deserve it. She'd have to apologize to him later.

As she stormed over to the little she now shared with Sango, her cell phone interrupted her rampage. She stopped and took it out of her pocket and glanced at the caller ID number. With a huge smile on her face, she answered it. "Koga! Long time to see. How are you?"

Koga chuckled from the other side. "I'm fine, but I wasn't the one who was in the hospital a little of a month ago. So how are _you_ doing?"

Kagome's smile never left her face. "I'm fine as well. My cast came off three days ago and now I'm only in an air cast. It's definitely easier to move around in."

"I bet. Well I'm glad everything's getting back to normal for you."

There was a short pause on both ends before Kagome filled the space. "What about you? Has everything gone back to normal for you? I mean, as normal as it can get for a CIA agent?" she asked with a giggle.

Koga laughed as well. "Well, I wouldn't say normal, but it's close enough. I was promoted, though I can't tell you more than that. For your own safety of course.

"Of course." There was another silence and it was then that Kagome realized that Koga hadn't just called to check up on her. He had news about what had happened for her. "So, I'm guessing that this isn't why you called."

Koga sighed. "You very observant." Kagome's smile slipped off her face as she remembered Sango. If she was so observant, then why hadn't she noticed what was going on with Sango? Koga continued on through her thoughts. "I wouldn't have even have bothered to call if I didn't think you had a right to know. But with further research, I think I discovered what Naraku had planned to do with all the people he had kidnapped."

Kagome's breathing slowed and then, when she comprehended his words, sped up. "What was it?"

"Naraku's plan was to make a new Shikon no Tama." Koga told and then quickly went into explaining that he had probably planned to throw the government off by leaving the one that no one knew he had created behind and taking with him the real one.

Kagome was silent before she asked, "How … how could he make a new Scared Jewel?"

"In order to make a new jewel, Naraku had to find the four souls. The four souls are aramitama, megimetama, sakimetama, and kushimetama. Or in another words, courage, friendship, love, and wisdom."

Kagome thought about what he said. It didn't make sense until she connected these new thoughts to the ones about her fellow prisoners. She could now put a name to every soul he had told her. Sloan would have been aramitama. Maria would have been megimetama. Natilee would have been sakimetama, and the German, who had never conversed with them, would have had to have been kushimetama. For he must of though it wise to sit and endure what was happening. If Kagome had sat there, she wouldn't have been hurt when InuYasha had arrived. "If… Naraku had succeeded, what would have happened to the other?"

Koga was silent. "They … would have had their souls sucked out of them."

Kagome sucked in her horrific emotions and told herself that hadn't happened. Naraku was dead. She decided to leave the what ifs alone. "Well, then what about me? There wasn't a fifth requirement was there?"

"No, but he probably would have needed to you to start the ritual." Though Koga knew she was stressed by that news, he added, "Then he probably would have made off with you."

Kagome took a deep breath and then asked, "Is that all the news you have or is there more?"

Koga could sense that she was done talking about Naraku. "Yeah, that's all. … Oh, look at the time. Man, I'm late for… well, let's just say I'm late."

Kagome's smile came back immediately. "Alright, Koga. Thanks for the … news. Hopefully we'll talk again soon."

"Well we can always hope I guess." Koga replied, "Well, I'll let you go. Bye Kagome."

Before she could tell him goodbye as well, the line went dead. She sighed to herself as she put her phone back in her pocket before continuing on her way. Although, she wasn't as mad as she had been at her friend, she was still hurt. Why hadn't Sango told her?

Upon reaching her office, she walked over to Sango's desk, where she was shuffling through papers, and cleared her throat. Sango looked up and, when she saw that it was Kagome, smiled. "So, how did it go? Did he fire you this time? Or was there something else he wanted to talk to you about?"

The way she said made it sound like she knew InuYasha had been planning on asking her to move in with him. She let it slid. She'd have a long talk with him later. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked, getting right to the point.

"About InuYasha asking you to move in with him? Cause he asked me not too." Sango replied, oblivious to Kagome's annoyed expression.

"No. Not about that. About you and Miroku getting engaged. Or about you being pregnant." Kagome asked more sharply than she wanted to.

Sango had the look of a deer caught in headlights, and it took awhile for her to answer Kagome. "… Did Miroku tell you this?"

Kagome resumed her hardened exterior. "Are you saying it's not true?"

"No, but…" she trailed, but continued without too big a gap. "… we had agreed to tell you when you were well enough."

"I am well."

Sango shook her head. "You're still in a cast--"

"An air cast!"

Sango continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "and you're still not over what happened."

"Yes I am." Kagome said. Sure she still had nightmares, but the past was the past. Everything had turned out fine. "It still doesn't make up for you not telling me."

Sango seemed to accept this fact. "I'm sorry, but … it's all happened really fast. I mean, I haven't even grasped that I'm pregnant yet. And I probably won't until I'm as big as I balloon." She paused and then smiled at Kagome. "Please don't be mad at me."

Kagome could only stay mad at Sango for so long when she pulled at the apologetic smile. "But I want to be in the wedding and I want to plan your baby shower."

Sango laughed. "Of course you'll be in the wedding. You're going to be my maid of honor. And as far as planning anything goes, you get free reign."

Kagome let out a giddy laugh as she rushed around the desk to hug her friend. "I can't believe this!" Sango returned the hug.

"Me neither."

Kagome pulled away and looked at her friend with excitement. "Now don't you worry about a thing. Everything is going to be perfect. Oh I've got some much to do…" Kagome mumbled as she wander out of the office. She had to do some online research about wedding plans, but she was fairly sure she could pull it off.

As she wandered, she stumbled into InuYasha. "Hey, there you are. I hope you didn't kill Sango. Miroku's been sweating bullets ever since you stormed out."

She looked up at InuYasha a little dazed. "InuYasha." A smiled lit up her face as she pulled him close. This was the happily ever after she had wanted, and though there was still a lot to sort through. She knew that with InuYasha by her side, anything was possible.

__

Fin

* * *

_**AN:** Well, Stuck With You is offically finished! I am so happy and sad at the same time. I don't know what to feel. Hope you enjoyed this long and crazy story, and I hope to hear from you all._

_**~Dreamer6164~**_


End file.
